Family
by Avenger4Life
Summary: A wide collection of one-shots based off of my other stories 'The Elemental Dragon Slayer' and 'A Dragon's Way' entering the lives and adventures of the family that is called Fairy Tail including my OC. Requests are welcomed but I will also be writing one shots on my own.
1. Nightmares

**Hey guys! Welcome to this little project here! These are going to be all one shots, some may be resumed later as another one shot. The main part is that all stories are related to the _'The Elemental Dragon Slayer'_ So if you want to know the most and all go read that first. This will be accompanying _'The Elemental Dragon Slayer'_ so while I'll be writing that I'll also be writing this. It will co-op sort of. **

**Also these one shots will give you a little bit more detail in their lives and of course Kera's life! **

**I had this for a while in my head and at first I wanted to wait until I finished with _'The Elemental Dragon Slayer'_ but I just couldn't wait. These one shots will be about anything. And the most important of all is besides my stories and ideas YOU can leave requests as well. So if you have an idea just leave them in the review or write me a PM! But it has to be in the time line I'm writing at the moment with _'The Elemental Dragon Slayer'._ Anything that has happened further in the story line will have to wait. Sorry about that. **

**The type of your request is wide open. These one shots can be from any genre. So they can be light and fun or really dark. Just no character death! **

**So here's the first of the many stories. _Nightmares. _**

**Hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Nightmares **

"Fire beats ice!"

"No ice beats fire!"

"Fire!"

"Ice!"

"Fire!"

"Ice!"

"WOULD THE TWO OF YOU SHUT UP!?" Erza yelled making the nine year old Natsu and Gray jump up in fright. The two boys glanced at the young red head and quivered slightly. "W-We're sorry!" They both said together.

Erza snorted slightly before turning around sitting at a table eating her favorite desert. She didn't want anyone to disturb her… well she didn't want them to disturb her.

"Hey where's Kera?" Natsu suddenly asked.

This caught Erza's attention. Looking around the guild she didn't see the young brunette girl. Was she running late? Did she sleep in?

The door opened up and everyone turned around to see the brunette girl walk in. Natsu and Gray grinned as they saw her. Being their stupid nine year old selves they ran over to her. Natsu jumped up. "Hey Kera! You will never believe it! I beat Gray last night!"

"No you didn't! You lost!"

"No I won!"

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did!"

While the two boys kept on arguing, Kera simply walked passed them. She saw down at the table where Erza was sitting not saying a word. The red head glanced up from her delicious desert and noticed that there were bags under Kera's eyes and the eyes themselves looked dull, instead of their usual sharp green.

"Kera, you okay?" Erza asked worried about her friend.

The brunette simply nodded while leaning her head on her hand. "'M fine."

"You sure?"

"Mhm…"

Erza raised an eyebrow at her friend but didn't say anything. It seemed she didn't get a lot of sleep last night. At least that's what it looked like. For some strange reason this keeps happening a lot. Some days she would just lay there not moving and she'd be in a bad mood.

"So…" Erza started trying to start up a conversation. "Are you up for training today?"

"Sounds good…" Kera muttered still half asleep.

Erza scrunched her nose. "And what about fighting with Natsu?"

"Sounds good…"

"And… doing a five mile hike."

"Great…"

"And fighting a dragon."

"Sounds good…"

"And I'll just throw my cake away and I'll never eat another piece of it again!"

"Good idea…"

Erza couldn't believe it. She wasn't even listening to her! She would never just throw away her cake! Slightly furious she smacked Kera across the face. This finally woke her up.

Kera slightly slammed her head against the table but snapped up. "Wha…" She was confused looking around. She saw Erza in front of her with a furious expression turned on her. Erza glared at her. "Were you even listening?"

Kera stopped and slowly glanced at Erza. A small apologetic smile crossed her face. "Sorry?"

Erza rolled her eyes as she continued to eat her cake. "Never mind…"

* * *

Later that night Erza was sleeping in her room of Fairy Hills. It was a building for the girls of Fairy Tail to live there. It was usually quiet in the nights at Fairy Hill. But this night it wasn't quiet.

A loud scream woke Erza from her sleep. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she woke up. "What the…" She wondered.

Another loud scream and Erza's eyes went wide. "Kera!" She shouted jumping out of her bed and out of her room. Luckily Kera's room was right beside hers so she didn't have to run that far.

She stormed into Kera's room without bothering to knock. The sight frightened her a bit. Kera was in her bed squirming around while muttering words. The nine year old red head ran over to her friend.

"Kera!" She shouted shaking her shoulder trying to wake her up.

Kera whimpered. "Please… please… no please! I'm sorry! Sorry!... NO!"

"KERA!" Erza shouted shaking her again but nothing was working. She wasn't waking up. In her last effort she slapped her across the face.

Kera's eyes snapped open and she shot up from bed. Sweat was falling down her face as she was breathing hard. Suddenly she was hugged. Kera looked to her side and saw it was Erza. "Erza? W-What… what are you doing here?"

"I heard you scream." She said while parting. "I was worried. Why didn't you tell me you had nightmares? That's why you haven't been sleeping right?"

Kera sighed looking away. "I…"

"Kera listen, you can trust me. You have a friend here. You're not in that dark place anymore. You're here with us, you're here with family." Erza told her while grabbing her hand.

The brunette smiled slightly. Erza was right. She was with family now. She was with her friends. They were there to comfort her and help her. She glanced at her friend. "Thank you. I'm sorry I kept this from you… I… I didn't want people to know…"

Erza smiled sweetly. "It's alright. Do you… do you want me to stay with you?"

"C-Could you?"

The red head smiled and nodded. "Of course! Come on scoot over." She said pushing Kera slightly.

The brunette moved over and Erza climbed into the bed. The two little kids snuggled together and eventually sleep came. And for the first time for a long while Kera had a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_Five years later_

"Can't believe Kera got her own apartment!" Natsu huffed as he crossed his arms. Gray rolled his eyes as he leaned against a chair. "Give it up Natsu. She bought that apartment with her own money so you don't have to worry about it.

"She's thirteen!"

"So?"

"Why does she get her own apartment? I'm fifteen! I deserve one." Natsu shouted.

Erza slammed his head as she walked by. "Leave Kera alone. She has a reason why she wanted her own apartment so let her be."

Natsu rolled his eyes and grumbled something sliding in his chair. Ignoring the words he was saying Erza got up from the table. "It's already late and I'm going to bed. Don't you two do anything reckless."

"Yes mom." Natsu muttered. He quickly shut up when he saw Erza's glare. "Sorry." He squeaked.

Erza sighed and got up from the table and left. She was walking through town during the night. Kera had bought an apartment and there was an actual reason behind it. Kera did talk to her about it of course.

It was due to her nightmares. She didn't want others to hear her in the middle of the night. Kera didn't want others to know and it was enough that Erza knew.

So before she went back home she wanted to make sure that Kera was alright. The new apartment made sure no one heard her but they still didn't keep the nightmares at bay and for some reason they got worse over the years.

After a half hour Erza found herself in front of Kera's door. She knocked slightly. "Kera?"

She didn't get an answer. Erza frowned slightly. She knocked again. "Kera are you in there?" Again no answer. Maybe she was still in town or something. Or she was still at the guild hidden somewhere. But she didn't see her there either…

Sighing she decided to leave. But as she took a step back she heard a loud scream. Her eyes went wide. "Oh no…" She muttered. She tried to open the door but it was locked. Gritting her teeth she looked around. That is until she found the open window.

Erza grinned slightly and climbed through the open window on the second floor to get to her friend. Entering, which luckily was Kera's bedroom, she immediately saw the brunette struggling in her sleep.

The red head ran over to her and tried shaking her. "Kera, come on wake up!" She called to her. "You're safe! You're here with me!"

"No! No! NO! Please! PLEASE!" Kera shouted in her sleep. "I'm sorry! Please no! Don't! MARC!"

"Kera wake up!" Erza shouted shaking her, she even slapped her across the face but nothing would wake the girl up.

Kera whimpered. "Don't leave me! Please! Marc!"

Erza gritted her teeth. If she couldn't wake her up well then she would stay and be there for Kera until she would calm down on her own. Hopefully her presence would help her. That is why when Kera slightly calmed down Erza climbed into bed and comforted her by pulling her into a hug and whispering comforting words until Kera finally fell asleep. And Erza quickly followed.

Kera groaned as she slowly woke up in the morning. She yawned and tried to outstretch her arms, but she felt two pairs of arms stopping her. Confused she turned her head. What she saw surprised her.

Erza was sleeping behind her, holding her. Why was she here? How did she get here? She slightly nudged her. The red head moaned slightly waking up.

"Hey Erza?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you here?"

Erza's eyes opened and saw Kera glancing at her confused. She moved around and sat up on the bed. "Well… I came here last night." She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "And sorry, but… I heard you scream… and… I got in and tried to calm you down."

Kera's eyes went wide. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Erza calmed her down and pushed her back down to the bed. "Kera it's alright. I was just worried about you. It was even worse than before. I couldn't even wake you up."

Kera rubbed her face. This was not how she wanted it to go. Erza watched her friend carefully. The brunette groaned slightly. _Can this get any worse? _

"Kera…" Erza started slowly. "Who is Marc?"

Kera froze completely. She couldn't have heard her right. Could she? How did she even know? She looked at Erza with a confused glance. "What?"

Erza sat up and tried to comfort her slightly. "You… you screamed out several things but you said Marc one time. Is he someone important?"

Kera didn't say anything. She just stood there not moving for a moment. Erza reached out a hand. "Kera? Are you okay?"

The brunette took a deep shaky breath. "I…" She was shaking a bit.

Erza noticed this. "If you don't want to talk about it then it's okay. I won't ask Kera. I won't ask who Marc is again."

She turned to Erza, surprising the red head she was crying. Erza took her in a hug. "I'm sorry, I won't ask again."

"Thank you." Kera cried in her shoulders. "Thank you so much for being there."

Erza kept on hugging her. "Hey, everything is going to be fine. Don't worry. I'm here."

That's when the two started a routine or at least Erza. Every night Erza would pass Kera's apartment to make sure she wouldn't have any nightmares. If she did she would climb through the window and get into bed with her to try and comfort her.

Kera was never so glad to have such a good friend…

To have such a good sister.

**And there's the first of many! Hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to leave a review and remember, requests are welcomed! **

**Till next time! **


	2. Training

**Hey guys! Here's the next one shot! Remember to leave a request if you have one! **

**Maiannaise, you asked for a training chapter and since I wanted to do one as well I decided to put this up next. I hope you like it as well as the others. **

**Alex: Glad you are here too! I don't mind you not leaving me alone! I'm really glad to hear that you like my stories. That gives me more inspiration to keep on writing and posting on time! Since that is my worst problem. Sometimes I just forget to post! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter as well as the others.**

**luciannedaugtherofposiedon: Thank you, hope you like this chapter and I didn't forget about your request! **

**Training**

"I can't believe this! My first training session with you guys!" A twelve year old Kera jumped around while standing in front of Natsu and Gray. Ever since she discovered she had powers a week ago she was training nonstop and this time it was their first training session without Erza watching over them.

When Erza kept on watching over them she would usually stop Natsu and Gray from doing something stupid and the rest of the training session would be the red head kicking Natsu and Gray's asses.

So today was the day, since Erza was away on a mission. "Come on guys! Let's train!"

Natsu grinned turning his fists into flames. "Alright! Let's do this!" He shouted, but Gray quickly stopped him. The Dragon Slayer gave him a puzzled look.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't go rushing things idiot. We have to make sure that Kera won't get hurt too badly. She still hasn't complete control over her powers."

"Oh come on! I can handle it!" Kera called out.

Natsu nodded. "Yea, she's not weak Gray. She can handle it. For the first time lighten up Ice Princess!"

Gray snarled. "I'm just looking out for our asses!"

"Oh yea? Why, what do you think will happen?" Natsu snapped back.

"If anything bad happens with Kera, Erza will kill us!" Gray yelled at him. "And you're mostly the idiot that starts these things!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Yea and like you don't do anything!"

"You're the main person here that destroys everything!"

"Just shut up striper!"

"Oh you're on!"

Kera just stood there and watched as both Gray and Natsu started fighting verbally and soon even physically. The two boys startled a brawl and completely forgot about her.

The brunette sighed as she dodged both guys smashing themselves into the ground. "Not even five minutes. Guess I was wrong." She said turning around and leaving the two boys to fight on their own.

_Twenty minutes later _

"Hey, where's Kera?" Natsu asked as both him and Gray lying on the ground. Gray looked around his eyes going a bit wide. "Oh god! Erza's going to kill us!"

Natsu jumped up as he heard this and started to search the area. "She's got to be here somewhere!" he stated looking around while panicking. "I don't want to die!"

Gray stopped and moved his hands. "Okay, okay, we can deal with this."

"What are we going to tell her?" Natsu asked raising an eyebrow. "Sorry we lost Kera who might be somewhere in this forest in who knows what condition so please don't kill us!?"

Gray moved his head around. "What about, Erza, we were training and these guys showed up and kidnapped her?"

"She'll kill us for not helping her!" Natsu shouted. He ran to the forest. "Kera! Kera! Where are you!? Please don't be dead!" He shouted, hoping their brunette friend was still out there somewhere. For their sake.

As they kept searching the woods Gray thought about excuses. He turned towards Natsu. "I… I think I got one."

Natsu stopped and waited for his answer. Gray took a deep breath. "What about… while during training a dragon came to us saying that she was Kayeleth and took Kera back to raise her?"

"That's… actually not a bad idea." Natsu muttered. "I think that one will save us from dying at the age of fourteen."

Gray nodded. "That's good, now…" He stopped as out of nowhere a huge figure smashed themselves into both him and Natsu. The two of them crashed to the ground in pain and Natsu could even see fire.

"YES! I win!"

Both eyes snapped open and they saw Kera standing on top of them doing a small victory dance.

Both Natsu and Gray couldn't believe it. They both tackled her to the ground. "Oh my god! You're alive!"

Kera stuck her tongue out. "Of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Why did you run off like that!?" Natsu asked checking the twelve year old girl for any injuries. Kera rolled her eyes. "Because, I wanted to train and all you two idiots done was fighting each other. I got bored headed out, trained a bit by myself and then beat the two of you!"

Gray sighed in relief. At least Erza wouldn't kill them. "So can we train now together?" Kera asked looking up at the two boys that were like her brothers.

The ice mage wasn't so sure. "I don't know. You're still learning and we don't want you to get hurt."

"Stop babying me!" Kera pouted. "I can handle myself! I train with Erza almost every day!"

"She's got a point there." Natsu told Gray while nudging him. The ice mage rolled his eyes. "Fine, but if anything happens, we're not at fault."

Kera smirked as she crossed her arms. "You do know she won't care about that deal."

Gray sighed shaking his head. "I know…"

"Okay, now you've been training on doing punches. Now feel the magic inside your body and let them flow to your fists." Natsu explained.

Kera stood in front of a tree glaring it down. Natsu and Gray stood beside her. "You've been… hitting trees?" Gray asked raising an eyebrow.

Kera nodded. "I want to become strong like you guys!"

Natsu smirked and quickly pulled her away before she punched the tree. Kera looked at him confused. Natsu stepped in front of her and raised his palms. "Don't train on the tree. You'll just injure yourself."

"Instead I should hit you?" Kera asked with a raised eyebrow.

Natsu nodded. "Yep, hit my palms. I can take it."

"You sure?" Kera asked looking up at Natsu. He smirked and nodded. Kera took a deep breath and got in a stance raising her fists like a boxer. Then she hit Natsu's palm. The Dragon Slayer smirked. "Good, but try it with magic now."

"But won't I hurt you?" She asked.

Natsu smirked. "Not if you use fire." He stated simply raising his palms again. "Now try again."

Kera nodded and closed her eyes. She looked inside of her and she felt the magic flowing through her. She concentrated the magic to her fists. She opened her eyes and aimed a punch at Natsu, but no flame appeared. Instead she hit Natsu's palm with her bare fist.

A little disappointment appeared on Kera's face. She scrunched her nose a bit. Gray put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, not every first try will work. Just try again."

Kera nodded. She closed her eyes again and hit Natsu's palm again, but still no fire. "Oh come on! I just used fire to beat the two of you!" She yelled while scrunching up her nose again before hitting his palm again and still nothing happened.

She slouched back and sighed. "It won't work!" She whined. "I don't even understand! Last week I was able to call up water and fire without any try but now it won't work!"

"Just remember Kera, your magic is still uncontrollable. Sometimes it comes out on its own or it won't come out at all." Gray tried to explain to the young brunette girl but she was just ignoring him as she started to punch Natsu's palms again.

This went on for at least a few minutes. Natsu was sitting on a rock looking a bit bored as Kera kept on punching his palms and still nothing happened. Gray decided to lie down and wait this out.

Kera yelled out in anger. "IT WON'T WORK!" She shouted punching a well aimed fist at Natsu's hand but suddenly fire covered her fist. Gray saw this and his eyes went wide. "Natsu look!" He shouted catching the attention of the Dragon Slayer.

"Wha…" He started to turn around but got a nice punch in the face that was covered in flames. He hit the ground with a loud thud.

The younger Dragon Slayer covered her mouth in shock. "I-I'm so sorry Natsu! I didn't mean to… oh my god…"

With the help of Gray they pulled Natsu back up in a sitting position. The Fire Wizard was actually a bit dazed. Gray smirked slightly. "Wow, nice right hook Kera."

"It was an accident!"

Natsu shook his head. "Whoa…" he blinked a few times and then glanced at Kera. The brunette started apologizing for hitting him, but he just grinned at her. "That was awesome Kera!"

He jumped up and held out his palms. "Try it again!"

Kera smiled slightly as she got back to her feet as well and started another round of training with Natsu and Gray.

* * *

_Five years later_

Kera aimed a flaming punch at Natsu who easily dodged it. The brunette quickly turned around and tried to kick the pink haired Dragon Slayer in the stomach, but he swiftly grabbed her foot. He smirked at her before turning his hands into flames and flipping her over so she would fall to the ground.

The brunette groaned slightly but quickly got back up to her feet. Out of her eyesight she saw something move. Quickly she moved to the side missing an icicle that would surely have pierced her.

She sent a small fire wave straight at Gray causing him to take a step back. Quickly, anticipating Natsu's next move, she hit Natsu with a jet of water sending him against a tree.

Kera was pulled back and pinned against a different tree by icicles. She tugged on them and sneered slightly. Gray laughed. "Remember Kera, always be aware of your surroundings!"

She simply rolled her eyes and grabbed both icicles with her hands and melted them with her fire. She stood back up straight and dashed at Gray. The two engaged in hand to hand combat with Gray blocking all of her attacks.

Natsu tried to sneak up on her but Kera saw him. Quickly giving Gray a head butt she turned around ducking a punch from Natsu and slammed her whole body into him sending him to the ground. The brunette jumped up and turned towards Gray.

The ice mage shook his head. "Natsu you can't get anything right!" he stated moving both of his hands behind him. "Ice Make: Lance!" He shouted creating several ice lances that were sent straight towards Kera.

Kera tried to dodge them, but got hit by several. Luckily they were only scratches. She charged at Gray and used both fire and water to hit him square in the chest. Gray skitted back but didn't move that much. He grinned at her. "Ice Make: Canon!" He created a huge ice canon and aimed it at the brunette.

Her eyes went wide as she was hit by the blast. She was blown back and crashed hard into a tree. She cried out in pain as she felt her arm hit the hard wooden tree. Kera fell to the ground and groaned as she moved around and grabbed her arm.

Gray and Natsu both stopped as they saw this. Natsu smiled a bit. "Ah, she's probably faking it." He said waving it off. "You know, to trick us."

At first Gray tried to believe it as well, but then Kera changed it all around. "Ah god damn it! It hurts so much!"

Immediately the two boys paled. They quickly ran over to her and sat her up. Natsu saw she was cradling her arm. "Kera are you okay?"

She took a deep breath. "I… I think it's broken." She told them.

"W-What do you mean it's broken?" Natsu almost yelled. Kera glared at him. "What do you think it means? It's broken idiot!"

Gray swallowed hard. "Oh god, Erza's going to kill us."

"But I don't want to die! You're the one who broke her arm!"

"It was an accident!" Gray snapped back at him.

"Tell that to Erza!"

"She's going to kill us anyway!"

"Oh no you don't! I had nothing to do with this. _YOU _broke her arm!"

"GUYS SHUT UP!" Kera shouted causing both Natsu and Gray to stop. The brunette rolled her eyes. "Will you stop fighting and help me get back to the guild so Mira can check my arm? Erza is gone, on a mission for I don't know how long. But I don't care about that at the moment. I just want to get my arm checked!" Kera whined.

Natsu nodded. "Okay, just stay calm and we'll go back to the guild."

"God I am so sorry Kera." Gray started to apologize but the brunette waved her good hand. "It's okay Gray, it was an accident. There's nothing you need to worry about."

"Yea, tell that to Erza okay?" he said with a smirk.

Kera smirked at him. "I'll try but I can't promise anything."

Gray groaned as he slumped to the ground. "I know…"

Natsu clapped Gray on the back. "Well, it's nice knowing you. See you at your funeral." Kera gave him an apologetic smile while Natsu just laughed.

Kera didn't mind that Gray accidentally broke her arm. It was an accident after all, but she felt sorry for the person that has to tell Erza. Probably Gray… and that means he's going to get killed.

"So… besides my broken arm… was it okay?" Kera asked glancing at both boys.

Natsu nodded. "You're getting better. You can already take the both of us on, so that's a good sign, but be more aware of your surroundings. You could react quicker and take your opponent down quicker as well. Use your senses, especially your smell and hearing. As a Dragon Slayer you can use that to your advantage."

Kera nodded at Natsu. The Fire Dragon Slayer was like a teacher to him about all the things she needed to know about Dragon Slayer Magic. Especially on how to use your senses in a fight. "Also you can heat up your fire a bit more. You can barely feel it."

"And you need to be more agile." Gray put in. "Those ice lances, you could have dodged them all, or at least most of them. You were almost hit by more than half of them." Gray explained.

Kera sighed as she let herself fall to the ground. "Geez, I need a lot more training."

Natsu helped her back up on her feet while avoiding her injured arm. "Kera, you're doing good. Remember our first training together?"

"When I accidentally punched you in the face?" She asked with a smirk.

Natsu laughed. "Yea, anyway, you've grown a lot since then. You're getting stronger."

Kera sighed looking away feeling a bit shamed. "But I can't even use all four elements."

He pushed her slightly. "Hey, don't think like that. You will learn how to control all four elements. You just need time. But when you do, damn you will be one Dragon Slayer."

Gray rolled his eyes while crossing his arms. "Well… she _is _the Queen of Dragons and the Elemental Dragon Slayer."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Natsu glared down at Gray.

He smirked. "Yes, yes I am."

"Why you…"

"Don't even start." Kera stopped them before they started fighting again. "I have a broken arm, so we are going back to the guild now. Or else I will fight you with my broken arm and I will sick Erza on both of you."

It didn't even take ten minutes, your usual time to get to the guild, for Natsu and Gray to get Kera to Mira so she would check on her arm. Unfortunately Kera's arm was broken, but she was fine with it.

The only problem that everyone feared…

Who was going to tell Erza?

**Don't forget to leave a review and if you have one, a request! Hope you enjoyed it. Until next time! **


	3. Mission Gone Wrong

**Is it me or is it just really hard writing during the world cup? Hm... maybe it's because I also don't want to study for my biology test...**

**Wow! 4500 words! That's double than the other usual chapters I write, but I have to say that this one just didn't want to end! So I hope you enjoy this long chapter! **

**This chapter is called _Mission gone wrong _and is for luciannedaughterofposiedon. You asked for a one-shot of Lucy and Kera's friendship and here it is! Hope you will like it! **

**Livi: Don't worry! Got it written down ;)**

**Alex: Yea I know. It is kind of ruined that Natsu wins _every _battle, but there is always a main character that can beat everything. I have nothing against it but sometimes I wonder if not someone else could be the hero for once. Anyway, Kera won't win _every _battle like Natsu but she's pretty strong. ;)But I'm glad that Kera came out right. I was really thinking hard about her... haha well anyway I enjoy writing stories with her! So I hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Maiannaise: That's right! No one wants to tell her because they know they will die. Erza can be very very scary!**

**Sarahhosmer01: Glad you liked the last chapter. I will be also making more with Natsu and Gray, but this one is about Lucy and Kera so still hope you enjoy it! ;) **

**Mission gone wrong**

Lucy groaned as she hit her head against the table. She was sitting in the guild whining slightly. "Oh god, I have no money for my rent this month! The landlady is definitely going to kick me out this time!" what was she going to do this time? There was no way she could get that money in such a short time…

Wait Natsu!

Immediately she jumped up from the table and searched for the pink haired Dragon Slayer. Unfortunately she couldn't find him at all. Maybe Mira would know. Lucy walked over to Mira who was working at the bar. "Hey Mira, have you seen Natsu around?"

The white haired woman smiled slightly. "Sorry Lucy, Natsu left this morning on a mission."

"Oh…" Lucy said a bit disappointed. That was a bummer… how was she going to get her rent now? "What about Gray?" he would probably help her.

"He left for training."

"And… Erza?" Lucy asked. The red headed was a last resort. The woman was scary and Lucy needed her rent really really badly.

Again Mira shook her head. "She went out for a mission as well."

Lucy sighed as she slumped down onto a bar stool. "Great… now how am I going to get money for my rent?"

"You need help with money?"

Lucy quickly turned around and saw Kera standing there with a concerned look. The blonde swallowed hard. Kera… was a special case. Lucy actually didn't know how they stood with each other. Yea they might have gone on missions together but it was always with the team. She wasn't sure if the brunette liked her or not.

She quickly waved her hand. "Um… it's nothing… I just need to pay my rent since it's do… but I can't ask either Gray or Natsu because they're not here. So now I don't know how I'm going to get the money. So… it's not your problem."

Kera rolled her eyes as she put an arm around Lucy. "Why didn't you say anything? Come on." Kera then pulled Lucy to the request board. The blonde was confused as she saw Kera looking at the mission requests. "Kera… what are…"

"How much is your rent?" The brunette interrupted her. Lucy blinked. "Uh… seventy thousand jewels."

Kera glanced over the board and smiled as she found one. "This will cover your rent for the next three months." With that she walked over to Mira. "Me and Lucy are going to take this quest."

"Wait WHAT!?" Lucy shouted in complete shock.

Mira nodded and gave them a smile. "Alright, be careful!" she called as Kera pulled Lucy out of the guild hall.

* * *

"Why did you do this?" Lucy asked while they were walking though a forest. It was the forest near Magnolia so they didn't have to take the train which was good for Kera since she gets sick on them.

Kera glanced at her and smiled. "Well, you did say you needed money for your rent so I'm helping you to get it." She explained. "What are friends for?"

Lucy was a bit surprised. Kera called her a friend? But they barely knew each other and still Kera is helping her. Truthfully she didn't think Kera would. Taking a deep breath she nodded and clenched her fists in determination. "Okay, I promise I won't screw this up."

"Why would you screw this up?" Kera asked while raising an eyebrow at her, a small smirk growing on her face.

She sighed while hanging her head a bit. "I… sometimes I think I can't do some things right, but then I try to stay positive and that's when I go and screw up everything."

Kera smirked slightly. "I know how you feel, but I promise you won't screw up."

The blonde actually felt like she could do something this time. That she could actually be useful for once. "So what's the job?"

The other girl shrugged as if it was nothing. "Ah, just trying to arrest this one wizard. It seems he's been beating up other wizards and sometimes even kills them. Also he has been looting small villages. He's hard to capture, even wizards who have taken up the job have died."

"W-What?" Lucy asked completely frozen.

Kera, ignoring the frightened voice of Lucy smirked. "Piece of cake! Come on!" She headed deeper into the forest.

Lucy just stood there frozen in place her mouth a bit wide. "We're going to die…"

* * *

The two wizards kept on walking through the forest searching for the man they were looking for. Lucy glanced over at Kera. "Do you even have a plan?"

Kera smirked. "Of course I do! Come on Lucy just trust me. Everything will be fine. I heard of this guy before and I know he has a cabin in the woods. So what we are going to do is enter his cabin. If he's there we'll probably going to fight him then and there. If not we can at least search the house for any clues."

"That's… actually not a bad idea." Lucy stated.

While walking through the forest Kera decided to pick up a conversation to pass the time. "So Lucy, what made you choose Fairy Tail?" She asked.

Lucy was a bit surprised hearing that question. "What do you mean?"

Kera shrugged. "You know, why join Fairy Tail? You could have gone to Lamia Scale or Blue Pegasus. So why us?"

"I guess I always wanted to be part of Fairy Tail. Not because you are number one but because your guild is one big happy family. Something I didn't get to experience." She told her, her voice getting a bit depressed.

Kera didn't say anything because she knew how Lucy felt. Family. Kera smirked slightly. Strange how something so simple and easy is so hard to get. Why was the world so cruel sometimes?

"What about you?"

Kera snapped out of her small world and glanced at Lucy. "Huh?"

Lucy chuckled knowing that Kera wasn't really paying attention. "Why did you join Fairy Tail?"

The brunette stopped for a moment causing Lucy to look worried. "I…" She hung her head and closed her eyes. "I… really didn't choose."

"What do you mean?"

"I… was six. I was injured and I didn't know where I was. I just wanted someone to help me. I was feeling weak and wanted to get to the next guild. Fairy Tail was the building I stumbled into. It was just coincidence. I could have entered any other guild, but… I am glad that I'm here at Fairy Tail. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." She explained.

Lucy couldn't believe it really. She was injured? What had happened? She carefully glanced over at Kera to see her reaction. She couldn't really decipher her expression because she was really good at hiding her emotions at the moment, but she could definitely see that it was a hard topic for her. She probably didn't want to talk about it so she didn't push it by asking her another question. Instead she kept searching for a cabin.

After five minutes though Kera spoke up. "Thank you Lucy."

The blonde glanced at her confused. "For what?"

"For not asking further. It's a difficult topic for me and anyone else would have pried more. So… thank you." Kera told her giving her a small smile.

Lucy smiled also. "No problem. I know about hard topics. I… my mom is a hard topic to talk about as well… and my father."

Kera smirked slightly. "Come on, let's concentrate on the mission at hand. We shouldn't e talking about the past. It's over and we should look into the future. Right?"

Lucy smirked and nodded. "Right!"

* * *

"There's the cabin." Kera said as she and Lucy were hiding in a bush. In front of them was a wood cabin that seemed to be a bit old.

Lucy moved around a bit. "So what's the plan?" she glanced over at the Dragon Slayer who was thinking over the situation. It could be dangerous. They don't know if he's in there, they don't know what magic he uses so they're walking into too many variable which is not good. The brunette took a deep breath. "We're going in."

"So how are we getting in?" Lucy asked as she started to create different plans in her head on how they could get inside. Kera quickly stopped her. "You know I can't promise it'll be safe."

Lucy nodded with a smile. "I know, but that's what being a wizard is all about."

Kera grinned at her. "Oh you'll do just fine at Fairy Tail." She said patting her on the shoulder. "Now come on."

The two wizards dashed to the cabin making sure no one saw them. They both were hiding under a window. Kera slowly and carefully looked into the window. There was no one inside in the room, but the place seemed deserted.

She turned back to Lucy. "It seems he's gone but I'm not sure. Stay alert, anything can happen." With that she turned back to the window. She moved her hands at the bottom of the window. Smirking she noticed the window wasn't closed right. So she was able to open the window with ease.

Kera motioned Lucy to follow her through the window. It didn't take them long, even though Lucy was having problems, to get through the window. Now they were standing in a disgusting, messy and very bad smelling room.

Both girls almost gagged. "Oh god…" Kera muttered covering her nose and mouth with her hand. Lucy nodded. "This place is disgusting! I think my eyes are burning!"

Kera closed her eyes for a moment. "Okay, calm down. We can't let this disgusting stench stop us. How about we split up? I'll look down here while you look upstairs?"

"I hope it doesn't stink up there as well!" Lucy whined as she headed for the stairs.

While Lucy walked up the stairs, Kera started to look around the room she was in. It looked like a living room, except it was kind of hard to see it since it was buried in this mess.

Looking around she tried to not touch the disgusting objects on the ground. The empty cans of beer, empty pizza boxes, dirty clothes… wait how did he get pizza in the middle of the woods? "Ugh… this guy's disgusting." She murmured.

After ten minutes digging through disgusting objects she decided there was absolutely nothing in this room. That is why she headed for the door on the side. She slowly opened the door to make sure no one was inside before completely opening it. Unfortunately a huge wave of disgusting stench slammed right into her.

Kera turned around and held her mouth closed trying not to throw up. "Oh god!" Using fire she tried to burn the stench away so she could somehow breathe. Looking inside the room she noticed it was an office.

She smirked and quickly ran over to the desk. She opened up several drawers to see if there was anything in them. In the last one she found some papers. She smirked as she grabbed them. "Well, look what we have here." She smirked. "Let's see what kind of dirt you have." She looked at the papers.

Her eyes went wide "No way…" She gasped. "I need to find Lucy." She put the papers down and headed out for the door but as she stepped out something hard hit her head.

Kera hit the ground clutching her head. Groaning she looked up to see a man smirking down on her before kicking her in the head.

And everything went black.

* * *

Upstairs Lucy searched room for room to find anything that could help them. Luckily for her the rooms didn't smell as bad as the ones downstairs. How could someone live like that? Ugh… disgusting.

Lucy grew a disgusted face as she climbed through the piles of mess. "Well… there's nothing here. Maybe Kera found something." She said heading downstairs, but on the way she heard a loud thump.

Immediately she feared the worst. She grabbed a key just to be sure as she slowly and quietly walked down the stairs. She headed back to the living room but carefully looked passed the corner. Her eyes went wide when she saw Kera unconscious on the ground. "Kera!" She shouted running to her.

But before she could move something hard hit her head and her world went black.

* * *

Lucy groaned and blinked slowly as she regained consciousness. Her vision was blurry at the moment but quickly it cleared. The first thing she saw was Kera tied up and still unconscious in front of her.

The blonde groaned quietly and looked around the room. They were in a dark, cold and empty room that didn't seem comfortable at all. She tried to move, but felt restraints stopping her. Looking down at herself she noticed that she was also tied up. Her arms, wrists and legs were all tied up.

_How am I going to get out? _Lucy wondered. There weren't any sharp edges or anything that could help her.

Well…

Then there was only one different way.

Lucy moved her body around until she was leaning against Kera. She took a deep breath before turning around and kicking, as best as she could, right into Kera's stomach.

The brunette's eyes went wide as she suddenly woke up with a start. Groaning she hit the ground. "Ow…" She muttered waking up. When she saw Lucy her face grew confused and hurt. "What… what was that for?" She asked hurt. Physically and emotionally.

"Because we're tied up and you were out of it. I had to wake up you somehow!" Lucy stated with a frown.

"With a kick to the stomach!?" She snapped slightly. Kera groaned as the pain came back. "God! You can kick really, really hard!"

Lucy smirked. "See? I'm not defenseless!"

"I never said you were!" Kera groaned curling up in a ball as best as she could while being tied up.

The blonde gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, I didn't know how else to wake you up."

"It's… it's fine…" Kera told her, but Lucy could still hear the pained tone in her voice. Okay… maybe kicking her wasn't the greatest idea.

Kera groaned slightly. "Where are we anyway?"

"I don't know." Lucy said looking around. "Maybe we're in the basement?"

"That's correct my dear." Both girls looked up immediately as they heard that strange voice. Kera's face turned into a frown. "You…" she snarled. A man stood at the far end leaning against a wall. He had short dirty blonde hair that were a little wild. He had his arms crossed and wore a rugged smirk.

The man chuckled at her. "Sorry for the kick in the head. You're hard to take down. Blondie over there only needed one swing."

Lucy glared at him. She was about to snap at him but Kera beat her to it. "Yea, no bad feelings right?" She sneered sarcastically. "Because of you I have a pounding headache. Now you better tell us what the hell you want, so you can blab your evil plan of trying to get revenge or something and we'll get out and kick your ass and hand you in to the authorities. How does that sound?"

The man laughed. "I don't need to tell you my plan because you already know it. You saw the papers and now I can't let you leave."

Kera gritted her teeth. "You sick son of a bastard."

The man looked hurt. "Bastard isn't my name. If you need to call me something then at least call me by my name. It's Johnson."

"Johnson?" Lucy snorted. "That doesn't sound evil at all!"

Johnson got into Lucy's face. "Oh I don't need to have an evil name to be evil."

Kera gritted her teeth. "Johnson, let her go."

The two looked at her confused and shocked. "Wait what?" Lucy asked. Johnson smirked as he glanced at the brunette. "And why would I do that?"

"She hasn't seen the papers. She doesn't know about anything. Just let her go. She can't ruin your plans or anything. I'm the only one who knows what your plan is." Kera explained.

Lucy looked shocked. She would actually do this? No! She couldn't! "Kera…" Lucy whispered.

Johnson scratched his chin. "You seriously think I'd let her go? She might not have seen the papers and doesn't know my plan but she does know that you're here. Sorry, that's not a risk I'll take."

"Come on!" Kera snapped at him. Johnson chuckled. "You know what I'd do with her, that's why you want me to let her go, right?"

Kera growled slightly while Lucy was confused. Do with her? What would Johnson do with her? "Kera, what's he talking about?"

The brunette closed her eyes while lowering her head. "He… Lucy… he steals people's magic. That's why none of the wizards returned. He was able to capture them and steal their magic. Some people still survive without any magic energy in their body, some don't." She explained.

Lucy looked shocked. This man… steals magic? How is that even possible? "How… what does he do with it?"

Kera glared up at Johnson. "He uses it for himself, to get stronger. His magic is to steal other people's magic! He's a monster!" Johnson quickly kicked Kera in the chest sending to the ground hard.

"Kera!" Lucy shouted shocked.

Johnson smirked as he glared down at Kera. "Everything is correct. I steal the magic from others so I can get stronger. That is why I stole from villagers and beaten up travelers, so pathetic guilds like yours will send in wizards to try and stop me. But I'm unstoppable. I steal their magic and kill them."

Lucy swallowed hard. They were in deep trouble. What were they supposed to do? They were tied up and couldn't get anything… wait…

Glancing up she saw that Johnson was occupied with Kera. Lucy moved her hands to her pocket and smiled as she felt the familiar shape of her keys.

That idiot forgot to take her keys! HA!

A loud thump was heard and Lucy turned around to see Kera against the wall trying to curl up in a ball. Johnson had probably kicked her again. With her key she could get them out.

Johnson laughed as he grabbed Kera. "I think I'll start with you. I can sense great amount of magic inside of you. You will definitely make me stronger."

"There's no way you'll get away with this." Kera sneered at him before spitting him in the face. Johnson looked disappointed at her. "And here I thought you were going to cooperate."

Wiping the saliva off of his face he threw the brunette against the opposite side of the wall. Johnson walked over to her and clasped his hands together a seal slowly appearing beneath the two wizards. Lucy looked shocked as Kera started screaming in pain.

Johnson smirked. "Your magic energy will be mine."

_Now! I need to move now! _Lucy thought as she tried to grab for her key. Kera's cries of pain weren't really helping her either. After a few seconds of attempts to try and reach the key she finally grasped it.

_Aha! Finally!_ Lucy grabbed the key with a smirk and held both of her tied wrists into the air. "Open! Gate of the Bull! Taurus!" She called.

Johnson, hearing this, immediately turned around but was greeted by a mass full of bull that had thrown itself right into him. Johnson hit the other side of the wall. Looking up he growled seeing a huge cow in front of him and then glared at Lucy. "You… you're a Celestial Wizard! I should have started with you." He sneered.

Lucy flinched slightly seeing the man's pissed off face, but quickly moved around. "Taurus! Deal with him! Now!" She shouted.

Taurus smirked holding his axe in his hands. "With pleasure Luuucy!"

"A cow won't stop me!" Johnson snapped standing up.

"Nope, but this might." Taurus said while using his axe to try and cut the man down. Johnson was just able to dodge the attack but could feel the force he used.

Immediately his face grew pale. "Okay, yes, that might actually do it." He stated looking at the crack on the floor where he used to be standing.

Shaking his head he glared at the huge cow. "What am I saying? I have so much magic energy I can beat this spirit!" He shouted but didn't saw the hilt of the axe coming. Taurus had stabbed the hilt in his stomach before kicking Johnson against the wall. The man groaned. "That hurt…" he mumbled.

Lucy grinned. "You might have magic energy, but you have no way to use that magic energy! Ha! I win!"

Taurus grabbed Johnson from the ground and hoisted him up in the air. "What should I do with him Luuucy?"

The blonde smirked. "Tie him up! Real tight please!"

"I like that idea." Taurus said with a smirk while he grabbed some rope from the floor and started tying Johnson up. He tried to struggle but stopped when the huge cow held the axe in front of him again.

Taurus stood in front of Johnson admiring his handiwork. He grinned completely forgetting about the other two.

Lucy frowned. "Hello? Untie me!" She shouted. Taurus snapped around and bowed slightly. "Sorry Lucy!" He grabbed his axe and raised it in the air.

The blonde's eyes went wide. "Wait! What are you… AGH!" She screamed as the axe came down, but luckily it missed her completely and just cute the rope. She sighed in relief that she wasn't cut in half.

Taurus was about to do the same to Kera but Lucy quickly stopped him. "Wait! I'll do it, you make sure that guy doesn't do any stupid tricks."

"Oh I'll make sure he won't do anything stupid." Taurus said with a grin on his face as he looked down at Johnson. The man rolled his eyes. "Ugh… hate cows…"

Lucy ran over to Kera who was slumped against the wall. She was unconscious and this worried the blonde. She shook the brunette slightly. "Kera! Come on! Wake up!" She kept on shaking her but nothing was working.

She sighed and slapped Kera across the face. The brunette groaned. She blinked slightly and glanced at Lucy. She smirked slightly. "Thanks… for saving me…"

Lucy smiled and hugged her. "Oh god! I'm sorry I wasn't quicker."

"Quicker? If it weren't for you I'd probably be dead by now." Kera joked. "But… thank you."

Lucy smiled at her. "What are friends for?"

* * *

The walk back to the guild took longer than expected. It was kind of expected. After they dropped Johnson off to the authorities they walked back to the guild. It took longer because Kera was mostly slumped over Lucy.

The magic Johnson took from Kera was enough to make her feel a bit weak. She couldn't walk right, but Lucy was nice enough to offer herself as support. So the two wizards took double the time back to the guild.

When they arrived both Lucy and Kera stumble through the guild doors. Lucy was breathing hard. "Geez, how heavy are you?"

Kera snorted slightly, one of her arms slung over the blonde. "I'm… not heavy… just weak and you had to carry half of my weight."

Lucy set her down on one of the benches. She sat down next to her. "Phew… that's done."

Kera nodded. "Yep, and now you can pay your rent for the next three months."

"I'm actually surprised we were able to keep all of it! Mostly when I go on missions with Natsu or someone else we end up giving back half of the money." Lucy stated.

The brunette chuckled slightly. "Yea… I'm glad I could help."

Lucy stopped for a moment. She looked down at her hands for a moment before back up at Kera. "Kera, I'm really grateful you done this for me."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. She was wondering where Lucy was going with this. Lucy took a deep breath. "To say the truth, at the beginning of this mission I didn't know if you even liked me. When you offered to go on a mission with me I didn't know what to think. But on this mission I found out that you were actually really nice and… and when you told him to let me go I knew then that you really meant it and weren't selfish at all. I… I don't know what to do to show you how grateful I am."

Kera smirked and grabbed her hand. "Lucy, it's alright. I know I might not have been the best first impression you had, but I can understand everything you are trying to say. And come on, I thought we were friends." She said with a grin at the end.

Lucy chuckled and shoved her slightly. Kera laughed. The blonde smiled as she grabbed the money. "So divided by two should be…"

Kera quickly stopped her. "No. That money is yours."

"But you helped." Lucy started.

"You needed that money to pay your rent and I offered to help you on getting you your rent. It would be somehow stupid to just take the half of it at the end." Kera explained to her.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "You sure? Don't you need money for your apartment?"

"I'm good." Kera said with a smirk. "S-Class Quests pay pretty good. Don't have to do a lot of those small ones."

Lucy nodded. "Thank you Kera."

The brunette smirked. "What are friends for?"

"KERA!"

"LUCY!"

Both girls paled. "Oh no." They both muttered. Kera was suddenly pulled by an armored hand that belonged to a red head while Lucy was grabbed by a pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"I leave for one mission and when I come back I hear you're after that magic energy draining wizard!?" Erza snapped at Kera.

Natsu frowned at Lucy. "How could you Lucy!? I thought we were friends!? When I came back I heard you were gone on a mission! I thought we went on missions!"

"He was one of the most wanted wizards in whole Magnolia!"

"I'm hurt Lucy!"

"This was completely reckless of you! Even Master warned about him!"

"I wanted to beat up that guy!"

Lucy and Kera gave each other a look. Kera smirked slightly. "Bail?" She whispered to her. Lucy nodded with a smile. On three the two girls dashed away from the two people yelling at them. "HEY!" Both Natsu and Erza yelled.

Lucy and Kera laughed as they ran out of the guild, but Kera was a bit slower since she hadn't regained all of her magic energy yet. At least they were laughing when the brunette tripped and crashed to the ground.

They didn't care if Natsu and Erza had caught up to them.

They were just happy that everything went out alright.

**There it is! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Now I can finally relax for today and watch the world cup! But good news. After Tuesday I'm done with tests! Woho! That means I don't have to study... much... but I'll have more time for writing! Good news for you! **

**Don't forget to leave a review! ;) **


	4. Sick Day

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait but school was taking up all my time. It was soooo annoying, but I hope you enjoy this little chapter here. **

**This chapter is one of mine and it's called _Sick Day _so maybe some of you readers out there know how this will go out. ;)**

**Alex: Glad you liked it! And don't worry, there's a little Lucy and Kera friendship here as well! But I won't say anything else or else I will spoil the chapter. It's not long but you know what they say, short and sweet! But I won't keep on talking here because you will want to get to the story. And thank you for those encouraging words! And remember, if you have a request just leave one in the review! **

**Sick Day**

Everybody has something they hate the most, just everyone has something different. For Kera there was just one thing she hated the most above everything else.

It's not being forced out of bed at five in the morning. It's not training for seven hours. Heck it's not even getting beaten up during missions or relieving past memories or nightmares.

No it was something far worse and far more horrible.

Now what would be way worse for Kera than being forced out of the bed at five in the morning?

It's being sick.

It's not the fact that she got sick

Oh no, it was something else that happens when she gets sick

* * *

It all started one fateful morning. Kera yawned as she stretched out her arms into the air. She was happy, this time she didn't have a nightmare that haunted her sleep. It was just a peaceful dreamless night. She rubbed her eyes slightly and her vision cleared up.

Throwing her legs over the bed the brunette stood up, but right as she did she felt light headed and her vision clouded up. "What the…" She muttered holding her head, but at the same time noticed how horse her throat felt.

_Oh god no! Please don't tell me I'm… _

"Achoo!" She sneezed almost tripping over her own two feet. _Sick… _

"Ugh… great." She mumbled walking to the mirror in her room and saw how she looked like. Besides the bed head she did look sick.

How the hell did she get sick anyway?

* * *

_Yesterday_

"Come on! Punch harder!" Erza yelled at Kera

It was pouring rain outside and both girls were in that rain training. Erza somehow loved training during the rain. So now the brunette was outside in the pouring rain fighting Erza. Her hair and clothes were drenched with water as well as Erza.

Kera roared as she sent a kick towards Erza, but the red head grabbed her foot before twisting it and sending her to the ground. She then pinned Kera to the ground that was soaked and wet. "Not good enough." Erza told her with a smirk.

Kera gritted her teeth before turning the red head over and the two started rolling in the soaked and dirty ground.

* * *

"Oh yea…" She remembered their training. She knew it was a bad idea! "Ugh… great… what am I going to do n… achoo!" She sneezed again, this time tripping over the rug on the floor and hitting the ground and knocking her head against her bed.

Kera groaned rubbing her sore head. "What am I going to do? If she finds out I'm sick… oh god… but maybe *sniff* maybe she won't acknowledge I'm not there…"

She looked at her bed before crawling back into it. "Ugh… I don't care… so sick…" She mumbled while covering herself with her blanket again.

Not even a few minutes later did she fall back asleep, only to be awoken by knocking against her door another few minutes later. "Ugh… who is it?" she yelled with a stuffy nose and horse throat.

"Kera?"

She froze. _Oh shit… _"Uh… yea?"

"Why are you still in bed? Come on." Erza was about to open the door but Kera quickly shouted. "No! Stay out!" She tried to cover that her voice sounded pathetic.

Erza frowned as she looked at the door. "Why?"

"Uh… I'm… I'm not decent! She shouted.

The red head rolled her eyes. "Come on Kera, it's not like I've never seen you like that before." With that she opened the door. Kera quickly covered herself with her blanket.

Erza stepped in and saw it. She sighed. "You're not even out of bed yet!"

"Maybe I want to sleep longer." She grumbled back trying so hard not to sound sick.

The red head shook her head. "This is not acceptable Kera! You're getting out of that bed right now!"

Kera didn't say anything and this irritated her a lot. She walked up to her and immediately pulled at her leg dragging her out of bed. The brunette hit the ground with a thud and groaned.

Erza glanced at her with a frown. "Kera… are you sick?"

"No… achoo!" She sneezed before rubbing her nose which was red. She smiled at Erza innocently.

Erza frowned.

* * *

"Hey where's Kera?" Natsu asked as he looked around the guild. The guild was filled with laughter and your usual noise. Natsu was sitting with Lucy and Gray when the Dragon Slayer noticed that their brunette friend was missing.

"Yea… and Erza isn't here yet." Gray commented a bit worried.

Lucy slowly realized this as well. "Did something happen? Because they should be here by now."

Footsteps were heard before the door was roughly opened and everyone saw the familiar red head walk in. What was shocking though was the figure behind her. Kera was being dragged by the red head and she did not look well at all.

Erza threw Kera in front of her and pushed her towards the bar. Kera groaned as she hung her body against the bar.

Gray snickered seeing this. "Oh boy… looks like Kera's sick again."

"Oh this will be fun." Natsu grinned rubbing his hands together.

Lucy was confused. What were they talking about? She glanced over at her two friends and saw that Erza was pulling Kera up and the brunette was fighting with the strength she had. What was going on?

"Mira!" Erza called.

"No! Please no!" Kera whined as she tried to escape but Erza held her firm. "You know this will help you Kera." Erza told her holding her at the bar.

Kera slightly glared at the red head. "This is *sniff* your fault! If you didn't made me *sniff* train in the rain than I wouldn't be sic… achoo!" She sneezed before falling of the chair as she lost her balance.

At that moment Mirajane walked out from the back and up to Erza. "What's wrong? You called?"

Erza pulled Kera up from the ground and made her sit on the chair again. "Kera's sick."

"No I'm not!" Right at that moment she sneezed again. Kera groaned. "I hate my life…" She mumbled.

Mirajane looked extremely worried. "What!? We have to do something against that. Now come on."

Kera pulled herself away from both girls. "Oh no… I am NOT doing this again! You… achoo!" She sneezed again. She shook her head and was about to continue but Erza pushed her to Mira again.

Mira had pulled her behind the bar and started to mix several drinks together. Kera tried to flee again but Erza held her firm. "No!" Kera shouted as Mira finished something that looked very strange and disgusting. "No, I won't *sniff* be your *cough* your…" She couldn't finish her sentence as Mira forced her to drink the liquid.

Kera had to gag as the liquid went down her throat. When she was finished the brunette hit the ground coughing and holding her throat. "God that's so disgusting!"

Mira started another round and Kera's eyes went wide. "No! You will never take me!" She shouted jumping over the bar successfully.

The white haired woman tried to stop her but wasn't quick enough. "Kera! Come back!"

"Oh no you don't!" Erza shouted running after her.

Kera tried to reach the guild doors but the red head pounced on her pinning her to the floor. The brunette struggled to get away, but being sick means she was also very weak. Normally she could get away, but now she couldn't do anything.

She saw Mira walking towards her with another glass of disgusting medicine. "Agh no! Please!" She shouted struggling again but was yet again forced to drink the disgusting liquid.

Lucy wasn't quite sure what she should think. "Wow… she's… she's acting like she's being tortured!"

Gray snorted. "If you're sick and Erza get's you then it _is _torture. It's always funny seeing what she'll try and do to get out of it."

"What does Mira put in the medicine?" Lucy wondered.

Natsu shuddered. "That's another reason to avoid getting sick. Mira has these strange recipes that are so disgusting. I heard she put's dead frogs in one."

Lucy almost gagged hearing that. "What? That's… that's disgusting!"

"Exactly, so whatever you do, do not get sick! And if you do avoid Mira and Erza." Natsu warned her. Lucy nodded simply putting it in her head to not get sick.

She glanced back at Kera who was trying to fight both Erza and Mira. She really felt sorry for her. She wanted to help but she had no idea how…

Wait!

Lucy stood up and walked over to the three girls. She took a deep breath before running towards them and quickly grabbed Erza by the shoulders. "Erza!" She shouted causing her to catch her attention. "You have to help Natsu! He's chocking! He's going to die!"

"What!?" She shouted glancing over at Natsu. Immediately she ran over to him. Mira just stood there a bit confused, but as she turned back around both Lucy and Kera were gone. She smirked knowing exactly what the blonde did. "Lucy you are one smart girl."

* * *

"Ugh… thank you Lucy… I don't… I don't… achoo!" Kera sneezed as the two girls were walking back to Lucy's apartment. The blonde took a step aside not wanting to catch the Dragon Slayer's cold. "It's fine, I saw you needed help."

"Yea… ugh… I hate getting sick." She said with a stuffy voice.

Lucy smiled at her. "Don't worry, I think I have something that might help you."

Kera glanced at her warily. "Sorry if I *sniff* don't trust you, but there's nothing *sniff* that will actually help me."

The two reached Lucy's apartment in mere minutes. Lucy opened the door and motioned Kera to follow her. The brunette looked around in her apartment and noticed it was small but enough for just one person.

She sniffed again her nose completely red and stuffy. She was glad Lucy pulled her out of the wreckage that was called Erza and Mira. She would have definitely died drinking those disgusting medicines.

Lucy came walking out of the kitchen with a cup in her hand. She handed it over to Kera who sat down on her bed. "What's this?" She asked.

"It's something my mom used to make me when I was sick. It really helps a lot." Lucy told her.

Kera glanced at it with a scrunched up nose. "I don't know… medicine tastes disgusting."

Lucy chuckled slightly. "I know, but trust me, this doesn't taste horrible."

The brunette looked up at Lucy pondering if she should drink it or not. Yet she trusted the blonde as if she were her sister so with that she decided to drink it.

Kera was surprised to find out that the liquid in the cup didn't taste horrible at all! She glanced down at it and smiled. "This actually… doesn't taste that bad."

Lucy nodded. "See? Not all medicine is bad."

"What's in it?" She asked curious as to what she was exactly drinking.

"Some herbal teas and a flower that is rumored to help the body heal up quicker. I mixed it all together and that is the result." Lucy told her with a smile.

Kera smiled as well. "Thank you Lucy… I already feel much better. But can I ask you one thing?"

"Sure, what is it?" Lucy wondered what she wanted to ask her.

"Can I hide at your place whenever I get sick again?"

Lucy laughed but nodded. "Of course! We are friends and friends help each other out."

Kera suddenly had a dark look on her face. "But not the way Erza tries to help me when I'm sick."

The two of them started laughing. That night Kera went to bed feeling a lot better than she started the day. She drank more of Lucy's tea that helped her get better and the next morning she was surprised to know that her cold was almost gone.

Lucy was a life saver because now Kera didn't have to suffer through Erza's and Mira's cruel medicine. At least here she had some medicine that didn't taste horrible and wouldn't kill her!

**I know it's a little short but I didn't really have any time, but I think I'm on a home stretch now! So anyway, don't forget to leave a review and if you have a request just leave it there as well! Until next time! **


	5. Christmas Chaos

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, but I was busier than I thought. But anyway, this one-shot is from Livi, hope you didn't have to wait too long! Also for luciannedaughterofposiedon there is a bit of yours in it as well! **

**And OMG! Germany JUST won the World Cup! I can't believe it! I'm so happy! **

**luciannedaughterofposiedon: There is a bit of your request in this story as well, but if I have more time I will probably write another one shot about Levy and Kera. Other than that I hope you enjoy! **

**Alex: Oh god I know! I can't believe it that Germany won! I didn't really believe they would go all the way, but OMG! I'm dying of joy! And no worries about not checking haha, I'm just soooo happy Germany won! But I'm also happy you liked the last chapter as well! And remember if you have a request leave it behind! **

* * *

**Christmas Chaos**

It was that time of the year again. That time of year where everyone tries to get the perfect present for the ones closest to them. Yes, Christmas was almost at the door and that's when the people start to panic to find that perfect present for their true love or their family or even their best friend.

Now this is normal right? That means everyone acts like this?

Please…

Then you don't know Fairy Tail at all!

"KEEEEERRRAAAAA!"

The brunette girl was suddenly pulled from the table she was sitting at, where she was trying to eat some food. Natsu had quickly pulled her away from her delicious meal. So now she was standing in front of the Dragon Slayer who was looking at her with eyes wide.

"You have to help me!" He cried while shaking her. "You have to help me please!" he shouted at her again.

Kera quickly grabbed his hands. "Natsu! What do you need help with!?" She shouted stopping him from shaking her.

"I don't have a present for Lucy at all! I have no idea what to get her!" Natsu panicked.

She raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"You're not helping!" He snapped at her. Kera sighed shaking her head. "Well… I don't know… she likes reading and writing so buy her a book or a writing set or… she loves Fairy Tail, do something with that!" She said.

Natsu suddenly had a bright smile on his face. "I've got it! Thank you so much Kera! I can't thank you enough! Come on Happy! Let's go!" He shouted to the blue cat.

Kera sighed. She glanced back at the table with the plate of food. She grinned. "Welcome lunch!" She quickly sat back down and grabbed her fork ready to dig in, but before she could even start another pair of hands pulled her away.

"Aw man!" She whined. Turning around she saw Lucy with a panicked look. "Kera you need to help me!" She shouted shaking her.

The brunette couldn't believe it. She quickly grabbed Lucy's hand so she would stop shaking her. "Lucy just calm down. What's wrong?"

"I have no idea what to give Natsu for Christmas!" She panicked holding her head as she tried hard to think about something.

Kera just groaned. Another present crisis? What did she do to deserve this? She rubbed her temple slightly. "Lucy, he'll love anything you give him."

"But I have nothing! I don't have any idea!" She whined.

The brunette sighed. "Fine, what about… how about something personal from you?"

Lucy stopped and blinked. "Do you really think he'll love something like that?"

"Of course he will! It's from you! But I'm sorry, I don't know anything… wait… there is something." Kera stated. Lucy glanced at her a bit confused as the brunette handed her a piece of paper.

Kera pointed at the paper. "That's an address to an old client. Since I finished the mission for him for free since… well it's not important. The point is he has something that Natsu would really like. Just tell him you're a friend of mine and he will know exactly what you need. He put it back for me."

Lucy glanced at the brunette a bit shocked. "Thank you so much Kera!" She stated pulling her into a hug. Kera chuckled slightly. "I know… I know."

"So what are you getting Erza?"

.

.

.

"SHIT! I forgot!" Kera yelled grabbing her head as she realized she didn't have a present for her dearest friend who was also her sister!

Lucy laughed slightly. And Kera was saying that she was making a big fuss about this.

Suddenly Kera grabbed Lucy. "You have to help me!"

"I thought you had everything under control." Lucy chuckled slightly.

"AGH!" The brunette shouted pulling at her hair. And Christmas was just… two days away!

"Why not give her a strawberry cake?" Lucy suggested but Kera shook her head immediately. "No, that's nothing special. I need something amazing for her… a new sword is way too expensive… armor… forget about that… a trip to the beach? No to bold…"

Lucy just stood there chuckling as she watched Kera trying to think about any gift she could give her friend.

Oh Christmas this year would be great.

Kera stood up straight. "First, I have to eat my fo…" She turned around only to find her plate missing. "What the…!"

"Oh this food is delicious!" A voice beside her commented. Kera turned her head around and saw Gray with _her_ plate and _her _food. She gritted her teeth. "Gray…" She snarled.

The Ice Mage glanced at her with a raised eyebrow as he stuffed his mouth with the food. When he saw the death glare on the brunette he almost let the plate drop to the ground. "You better run for your life…" She said in a threatening tone.

Gray swallowed the rest of the food in fright. Before anyone could say anything he ran off. Kera quickly followed him. "YOU ATE MY FOOD!"

"I'm sorry!" He shouted as he kept on running for his life. "But it was good!"

"GRAY!"

* * *

The next day Kera was walking through the snow filled town trying to find the perfect present for Erza, but every time she tried something happened. And the worst part of all, tomorrow was Christmas! So she had to find something today or else she's screwed.

"What am I going to get her?" She mumbled as she glanced at the various stores. Other people were running around doing the same, trying to find a present. Rubbing her head she entered a store. It was a magic shop but she'd doubt it that she'll find something in there.

Entering the store, a bell went off. There were a few people already in there looking around at some stuff. As just another normal person she walked around the store hoping she could find something.

She pulled her jacket closer to her. It was a bit chilly but she didn't mind. She went through worse before. A little cold won't bother her.

While looking through the rows of trinkets she heard the door open again and the bell going off yet again. She ignored it simply as she glanced around the room, but she still kept an eye on the man who had entered.

He smelled funny.

Like a drunk bastard that lived in a dirty, disgusting alley.

The man walked up to the counter where the owner stood with a smile. "May I help you sir?"

The man nodded while giving the owner a smirk. "Yea, you can help me by giving me all your money!" He shouted before slamming his fist on the desk. At first the owner was unfazed but when he saw that the wood from his desk started to turn into acid he panicked.

And so did the others.

The man turned around and snarled. "Everyone get on the floor if you don't want to get acid!"

Immediately everyone hit the ground, all of them being normal civilians or new wizards.

The man who definitely smelled like alcohol grinned as he saw everyone on the ground and quickly turned back to the owner, but out of his eyesight he saw one person still standing there looking at the shelves.

He got pissed. Walking over to her he snarled. "Hey girly! Didn't you hear me? Get to the floor or you get seriously hurt."

Kera sighed. "Jeez, I don't get a break do I?" she asked while shaking her head but stayed where she was.

The man grabbed her shoulder ready to burn her, but a hand stopped him. A flame covered hand had grabbed his wrist. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kera stated simply. "The jacket is new." With that she turned around and punched the guy back.

He stumbled and fell to the ground shock on his face at first, but quickly turned into rage. "Wrong move girl." He got back up.

Kera snorted. "Sorry to tell you buddy but you entered the wrong store." She started to take off her jacket and handed it to one of the civilians. "Do you mind?" She asked with a small smile. The woman on the ground nodded before grabbing her jacket. She then turned around and smirked at the man raising her fists. "I don't want my jacket to be ruined. Like I said, it's new."

The man frowned, but froze when he saw her guild mark on her shoulder. He took a step back. "Y-You're… f-from F-Fairy Tail?"

Kera glanced at him. "So? Oh now you're afraid?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Just because I'm from Fairy Tail?" She laughed a bit. "Sorry buddy, but you should have thought about that earlier before you decided to try and rob this store."

The man quickly got up and shot his arm forward. Kera dodged to the side missing the attack by a few inches. Turning to the wall behind her she saw it was melting away. His acid was really dangerous. She turned around and was surprised by a punch to the face. Kera hit the wall with a grunt.

Didn't saw that coming. _Probably should have paid more attention. _Kera thought getting back to her feet. Immediately she blocked another attack but this time got a bit of acid on her shirt. It burned through the shirt but didn't touch her skin.

Now her stomach was free. Kera snarled. "This was my favorite shirt!" She snapped at the man. She gained a death glare which frightened the man in front of her and even some civilians. "You're going to pay for that." She threatened.

In a snap of a second Kera kicked the man back sending him against the wall that cracked. The brunette then charged at him with her fist aflame. The man tried to move but he was too slow. Kera was able to successfully hit him square in the chest.

He gasped slightly trying to gain some air. He felt himself being grabbed before smashed to the ground again. He groaned as pain ran through his body and even whimpered like a little girl.

Kera stood up straight brushing the dust and dirt from her already ruined shirt. She turned around and took back her jacket from the woman. "Thank you." She thanked the woman before heading over to the desk where the owner was cowering.

He glanced up to see Kera. The brunette smiled and handed him some money. "It's for the damage."

The owner looked shocked, but nodded his head. "T-Thank you! T-Thank you so much! W-What's your name?"

"It's Kera from Fairy Tail." She replied with a smile.

* * *

Back on the street Kera wandered around the other stores trying to look for something. It was cold and snow was falling down and she didn't even get the chance to find anything. So far she stopped some man robbing a store, helped a couple with presents, taught a kid how to fight right and a lot more…

She sighed, it was almost dark and she still didn't find anything. She sighed rubbing her head. "What am I going to do? I have absolutely nothing!"

Levy suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Kera!" She shouted enthusiastically. The brunette groaned. "I don't get a break do I?" she muttered slightly.

The blue haired girl smiled as she ran over to Kera. "It's so great to see you! I just bought a few last minute Christmas presents for the others. I have something amazing for Lucy! Hey… why do you have a hole in your shirt?"

Kera glanced down and sighed. "Small fight, someone trying to rob a store, nothing important. My huge problem is that I have no idea what to get Erza! I'm all out of ideas."

Levy thought for a moment. "That's a stinker, well… how about… does she need a new armor or weapon?"

"Nope."

"Pay for her next repair?"

"Are you crazy!?"

"Strawberry cake?"

"Not special enough." Kera mumbled.

Levy scrunched up her nose. What would be a good present for Erza…

"Excuse me miss!"

Both girls turned around and saw a man running over to them. Kera could notice it was the man from the magic shop. Kera gave him a confused glance. "Is everything alright? Didn't I leave enough money to cover the repairs?"

The man shook his head. "No, no! That's not it at all. I… I wanted to give my gratitude for what you have done. Because of you my shop was saved. I… I want to repay you."

Kera immediately shook her head. "No, it's not necessary. It was just a coincidence that I was in your shop. You do not need to do anything."

"But I want to!" Replied the man. He quickly grabbed something from his pocket before handing it over to the brunette. Kera was hesitant but the man nodded. "Please, for what you have done."

The brunette sighed and grabbed the box. Opening it she couldn't believe her eyes. Glancing back at the man she shook her head. "Sir, I… I can't take this."

The man though nodded. "Yes you can."

Kera grabbed a beautiful necklace out of the box and Levy gasped. "It's… so beautiful!"

"It's called the Scarlet Necklace, because of the red stone in the middle. I want you to have it." The man explained.

The Dragon Slayer held the necklace in her hands. On one hand this would be the perfect present for Erza, but… she couldn't take it. "I… I'm really… I'm really honored sir, but… but I can't take this." She put the necklace back in the box and gave it back to the man.

The man looked confused. "You… you pass on such a gift?"

Kera nodded. "Yes… like I said, it was just coincidence that I was in your shop at that time. So I can't accept this."

Levy watched between the two with a small smile.

The man sighed and nodded. "Very well… but I am still grateful for what you have done."

Kera smiled slightly before they said their goodbyes and parted away.

* * *

The next day arrived and the first one in the guild was Natsu. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" He shouted, running around the guild. He couldn't wait to open up presents. He kept on running around until Gray decided to freeze the ground making the Fire Dragon Slayer slip and skid across the guild.

"Thank you Gray." Lucy muttered rubbing her temple.

Mirajane walked over to the blonde with a tray in her hand and gave her a glass of water with a smile. "Oh come on Lucy. It's Christmas."

"Yea… I know… it's just been a rough couple days." Lucy muttered remembering the stress on finding a present, luckily for her Kera had helped her with that.

So now it was time to open those presents. Lucy sighed. _I just hope this stress was worth it. _

"Alright!" Cana clapped her hands together. "It's time to open up some presents!" Greedily she grabbed one present from under the tree that had her name on it.

Kera sat at a table watching everyone open up their presents. She watched Natsu hand Lucy a small present. The blonde looked confused and opened it up. She was speechless. "Natsu… this… this…"

Natsu grinned at her. "It's a journal! You can write all your adventures you have with us!"

The blonde smiled. "Thank you Natsu, it's a great gift. Oh! Here is yours." She handed him a present as well.

The Fire Dragon Slayer opened the present and looked confused as he found a book. "A book?" He asked confused.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "That's not just any book Natsu. That's a book with all recorded Dragon sightings. I thought… maybe this will help you find Igneel, because you were ta…" She couldn't finish her sentence as she was suddenly pulled into a tight hug by the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu closed his eyes. "Thank you so much Lucy…" he whispered to her.

"Don't you think that is cute?" A voice startled Kera. The brunette turned around and saw Erza standing there. She smiled slightly. "Yea… it is…"

Erza sat down next to her and handed her a present. "Merry Christmas Kera."

Kera looked at the present and smiled slightly. "You didn't have to Erza…"

The red head grabbed her hand. "Yes I do. You know Natsu and I and Gray decided to give you the best Christmas because you weren't able to celebrate for… five or six years?"

"Yea…" Kera muttered slightly. She opened the present. She then stopped when she opened the box. Glancing up at Erza she almost cried. In the box there was a small figurine of a dragon.

Erza smiled. "It's supposed to be a good luck charm. You know… to give you luck and such."

Kera quickly hugged Erza. "Thank you so much Erza. It's more than I ever wanted."

"That is so sweet!" Natsu commented. "So Kera what did you get Erza?"

Immediately the brunette stiffened. _Crap! I'm so dead! _She parted from the hug and glanced at Erza. She took a deep breath to get ready for the death that was awaiting her. "Erza… I…"

"Kera!" A voice shouted. The brunette turned around and saw Levy standing there. "Levy what…" Kera started but the woman cut her off quickly.

Levy had a wrapped box in her hand. "You forgot to grab Erza's present from the tree. Geez, how silly are you?" She handed the box over to the red head who took it with a smile.

Kera was confused. How did Levy… no… she didn't…

Erza opened the present and saw a box. She smiled as she opened the box, but completely froze when she saw what was inside. Her eyes went wide. "Kera… you…"

Lucy got curious. "What is it?" She asked.

From the box the Requip mage pulled out a beautiful necklace. Both Lucy and Natsu were speechless. Erza glanced at Kera. "Where… where did you get this… how…" Erza couldn't explain it.

Kera glanced at Levy and noticed she gave her a warm smile. _Your welcome. _Kera chuckled slightly while shaking her head. _Oh Levy… _

She turned back to Erza. "It's… it's called a Scarlet Necklace. Fits you perfectly, doesn't it?"

"It's beautiful Kera." Erza said pulling her into a tight hug. "But seriously… where did you get this?"

Kera smiled. "It's… not important."

Erza suddenly smirked. "Not as important as your bruised cheek?"

"You know… don't you?"

"Oh you mean the robber who is a mage that uses acid? Yea… I know… but… still… thank you…"

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." Erza told her.

Lucy smiled as she leaned into Natsu. "Aw… sisterly love."

Natsu chuckled. "Yea. Merry Christmas Lucy."

**Hope that it was alright! And don't forget to leave a review or a request! Until next time! **


	6. Amnesia

**Sorry for the wait with this story. I kind of had a bit of writers block... well I wasn't quite sure how to write this, but anyway this one's a longer one as well so I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**I was inspired to write this chapter from a reviewer from _The Elemental Dragon Slayer _and so I wrote it! I hope you enjoy it! **

**luciannedaughterofposiedon: Thank you so much! **

**Alex: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Hope you like this one as well. And don't worry about the requests. I got my hands full at the moment but still if you have one leave a review ;)**

**Pizzafan123: Don't worry. I know that feeling :D Anyway, your request is written down and is already in the work. So just hang on for a bit ;)**

**FrostWingedButterfly: Got it written down ;)**

**faithful2kh: Who knows, I'll leave that to your imagination ;)**

* * *

**Amnesia**

"To your right Natsu!" Erza shouted as she ducked a swing from a huge tail. The pink haired Dragon Slayer quickly dodged a huge fist by just a mere few inches. He sighed in relief as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "That was way too close."

The group of friends had taken up on a special mission from the guild. It was really dangerous but they thought with two S-Class wizards they would handle it easily. Though they did not expect the menacing, dangerous beast that destroys villages and killed several people would be in fact a 30 feet huge monster that was ready to squish them all!

Kera let out a yell as she charged at the beast jumping up into the air. She tried to use fire but the beast simply swatted her away as if she were just an annoying fly. The brunette landed softly on the ground. She gritted her teeth. "God damn it! We're not leaving a dent on this thing!"

Gray stepped up sending icicles towards the beast but it only caused him to move back. The ice mage shook his head. "This thing is taking everything we give him."

Lucy suddenly stepped up next to Kera with a smirk. "Well then let me save the day! Sagittarius!" She called out the archer with her key.

The man arrived while saluting to Lucy. The blonde smirked while pointing at the beast. "Shoot him in the eye Sagittarius!"

Erza mused. This might actually work. If the beast couldn't see their opponent then it can't hit them. The archer saluted before grabbing an arrow and setting it in his bow. Pulling back he aimed for the beasts eye and then he let it fly.

The arrow soared through the air before hitting the beast in the right eye.

Lucy jumped up in success. "Yes! I did it! I… I mean we did it!"

The beast roared in anguish and immediately tried to pull the arrow out, but his hands were huge and couldn't grab it. The beast flailed its arms wildly in the air without any target in sight, though it kept on moving around trying to kill the humans that were fighting it.

Everyone smiled seeing that they finally hit the beast and done some damage but Natsu saw the beast move. One of its arms was headed straight for the cheering blonde and she didn't notice it at all. His eyes went wide. "LUCY! Get out of the way!" He shouted hoping that she would hear him but unfortunately she didn't.

By now everyone else saw what was happening. Lucy also finally turned around seeing what was headed straight towards her. Her eyes went wide and her body froze. She couldn't move at all. She saw the huge arm coming straight towards her. She couldn't move at all!

But before the massive arm hit her she felt being shoved away. Lucy hit the ground a few feet away from where she was standing. She now saw what had happened.

Kera, who was standing right beside her, had pushed her away from the line of fire, but she herself was caught in it. The beast's arm hit Kera with full force that she crashed through a tree and hitting the debris from a fallen house.

Everyone's eyes went wide. "KERA!"

Immediately Natsu, Erza and Gray shot towards the beast. They sent attack after attack towards the beast and with so much hatred in them they were actually dealing some damage. They were not letting it get away without payback.

The beast roared as it was severally injured. It tried to run but Erza grabbed a long sword out of her armory before plunging it into the beast's chest. The massive beast roared as it struggled to get the sword out of its body, but nothing worked just like with the arrow.

Natsu punched the beast in the chest sending the monster tumbling back. It tripped and hit the ground with a loud thud. It didn't move because it knew it was dying and accepted its fate.

Completely ignoring the beast now, Erza ran over to the unconscious form of Kera. Lucy was at the brunette's side checking her over and already wrapping a bandage over her head. That didn't mean anything good.

"How is she?" Natsu asked as he and Gray ran over too.

Lucy shook her head. "I… I don't know! She's unconscious and her head is bleeding! I don't know what to do!?" It was an understatement for saying that Lucy was panicking. She was freaking terrified.

"Why did she do this!? Why did she take that attack for me!? Why!?" Lucy shouted as she put pressure against the brunette's bleeding head.

Gray quickly knelt down and assessed the damage. Kera was bleeding from her head where she hit the rocks. He laid his hands on the injury and used his magic to cover it with ice so it would stop bleeding. "That should hold it for a while, but we need to get her back to the guild as fast as possible."

"What about that thing?" Natsu asked pointing towards the dead beast behind them.

Erza shook her head as she quickly grabbed Kera from the ground. "That's not important at the moment! We can tell him later that we killed it, but now we need to get back as fast as possible!" She stated.

* * *

It didn't take them long at all. Erza was running so fast that the others had a hard time to keep up. The good news of this was that they got back to the guild quicker. Erza had caused a huge ruckus when they got back.

The red head kicked the doors open, almost breaking them down and quickly ran to the infirmary room in the back. The others looked worried and shocked. They had no idea what had happened but it didn't seem good at all.

Natsu, Lucy and Gray came running through the door a few minutes later. They were all breathing hard, but they didn't care. They quickly ran into the infirmary as well. When they got there they saw Erza and Mira already taking care of Kera.

The ice was removed from Kera's head and they already started bandaging up her injuries. Natsu glanced at them. "Is she…"

Mirajane shook her head. "We don't know. We're just trying to stop the bleeding from her head at the moment."

Others started to come over to see what's going on. Unfortunately Erza wasn't in the mood to discuss anything. So when people started coming in the red head snapped. "Everyone out!" She shouted before kicking everyone out, even Natsu, Lucy and Gray.

Natsu rubbed his head. "Wow, she's in a mood." He muttered.

Lucy slapped him. "Kera's out cold and injured because she jumped in front of me to take an attack for me! Of course she's in a bad mood!"

Gray shook his head. "Let's just all calm down and get ourselves together. We'll just wait and see what happens. Kera will get through this. I just know it."

Lucy sighed. "I hope so…"

Erza and Mira were done patching Kera up under an hour, but she was still out cold. Erza had decided to stay by her side, just in case she would wake up. She was worried.

Mirajane was bringing her food and water for her so she didn't have to move away from Kera's side. They were all worried for the brunette.

Natsu, Lucy and Gray were sitting outside waiting for any news of Kera, but they didn't hear anything for hours.

* * *

It was the next morning when something actually happened. Erza had slept in the infirmary not leaving Kera's side. In the morning Natsu, Lucy and Gray had slowly and carefully walked into the infirmary to check up on the two.

Only to find the bed empty and Erza asleep in the chair beside it. Natsu quickly ran over to the red head and shook her. "Erza!"

The woman woke up while rubbing her eyes. "Natsu? There has to be a reason why you woke me up like this?" She sneered slightly. The boy pointed at the bed and that's when her eyes went wide.

It was empty.

Erza jumped up immediately. "Where is she?" She asked looking around the room.

"That's what we'd like to know." Gray stated simply.

She grabbed her head pulling at her hair. "Oh god, she could be in danger… we still don't know if she's injured or not! Oh god this is my fault! I shouldn't have slept!"

"Erza!" Everyone in the room snapped at her. Lucy grabbed her shoulder. "This is not your fault Erza. We'll find her."

She nodded. "I know… just… freaked out there for a second. Did anyone see her?" She asked.

They all shook their heads. Erza cursed. She quickly ran out of the back room and entered the main hall. Everyone was already there talking and all that, but she had to ask one person. She headed over to the bar where Mira stood, cleaning glasses.

Erza leaned herself over the bar. "Mira, have you seen Kera around?"

"Isn't she supposed to be in the infirmary?" She asked a little confused.

The red head sighed, not looking proud exactly. Mira saw this and she now had her full attention. "Erza?"

"The bed's empty. Kera ditched during the night when I fell asleep. Natsu just woke me up. She's gone and no one knows where." Erza explained.

"I'm sorry Erza but I haven't seen her." She apologized. She put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find her."

"Maybe even sooner than you think." A voice behind them said. They all turned around seeing the person who said that.

Natsu frowned slightly. "What do you want Gajeel?"

The Iron Dragon Slayer was sitting at the side eating some metal. He grinned at Natsu. "Heard your predicament." He said with a snicker.

Gray cracked his knuckles. "What are you saying? You got something?"

Gajeel nodded as he bit on a piece of metal. "In fact, I saw the little dragon running out of the guild this morning. It was really early and everyone was probably still sleeping except for me of course."

"Why didn't you stop her!? You know what happened!" Erza slightly snapped at him.

Gajeel shrugged. "I thought she was going on a walk. Nothing against that."

Erza groaned as she pulled at her hair. "She could be anywhere!"

Lucy shook her head. "Well, let's look through town! She has to be somewhere! Natsu can track her! Can't you Natsu?"

The Dragon Slayer nodded quickly. "Yea, I don't have her scent at the moment but if we walk through town I can catch her scent."

Gray clapped his hands together. "Then let's get going!" He shouted.

* * *

The group had been running through town trying to find their friend. It has been a half hour now and they still haven't found any sign of her. Natsu hadn't even caught her scent yet. It's like she disappeared.

But that was not possible.

She had to be somewhere.

Natsu had been running through town, especially around the plaza because she loved playing there when she was a kid. Erza had run across the plaza when she heard Natsu shout.

"I've got her!" He shouted.

Everyone watched Natsu run from the plaza down towards the river. She was at the river! The rest of the group followed the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu kept on running until he saw a figure sitting at the river. He ran faster and soon smiled as he recognized that person as Kera. "Finally! We've been looking everywhere for you!"

Right as he touched her shoulder the girl span around and jumped back. She tripped and landed on the ground. Natsu was a little confused as he saw her frightened face. "Kera?"

"Stay away from me!" She shouted crawling back.

He looked confused. "Kera, what's wrong?" By now the others came up to him all looking down at Kera.

Erza smiled as she saw her friend. "Kera, thank god you're alright." She pulled her into a hug, but the brunette struggled which confused her. Kera pushed her away before taking a step back. "Is everything alright?"

Kera glanced at them all confused. "Who are you people!?" she shouted taking a step back.

Everyone went silent as they heard this. Lucy blinked. "Wait… you don't recognize us?"

The brunette looked at everyone and again took a step back. "No… who are you? And why do you keep saying Kera?"

"This is not good." Erza muttered realizing what was going on.

Both Gray and Natsu took a step towards her and Kera jumped back. "S-Stay away!"

"Whoa Kera, we're friends!" Gray tried to calm her down but she shook her head trying to get away from them. "I… I don't know you people. Just… just stay away from me."

Erza took a step forward raising her hands. "Just calm down. We're not going to hurt you. I was there when you woke up right?"

The brunette glanced at her feeling something strange. She was right. When she woke up she found herself in a strange room and she was sitting in a chair sleeping. So she nodded slightly. The red head smiled slightly. "I wouldn't have been sitting there if I didn't know you."

"So… you… you… no you could have found me somewhere. I… I don't trust you." Kera told her.

This felt like knife in the heart for Erza. Kera had always trusted her. Erza looked pained. Natsu saw this and gritted his teeth. "Kera what the hell?"

The brunette flinched back. Lucy quickly pulled him back. "Natsu! Stop that! She doesn't recognize us! Don't you see that! You're just frightening her more!"

Gray decided to try it out. "Come on, we're friendly. We're your friends! We can help you."

Kera shook her head. "No… just… just leave me alone. Whoever you are… just stay away!" With that she ran off.

"Kera!" Everyone shouted.

Natsu groaned. "What is wrong with her!?" He shouted. He was standing there frustrated about this whole situation.

Erza shook her head. "No… she… it's not her fault."

"What do you mean?" Gray asked her. "I'm still confused as to why she doesn't recognize us." He looked over to where Kera had run off to.

Lucy sighed. "I think I also know what's going on."

"Well what is it?" Natsu yelled.

"She has amnesia." Erza stated. "She doesn't remember anything. The blow to the head must have been much worse. That's probably why she doesn't recognize us. She doesn't even remember her own name." She still couldn't believe it herself, but it would explain a lot.

Gray sighed shaking his head. "Well then we will have to get her back to the guild. Who knows what will happen if she runs around."

"Uh guys…" Lucy started catching everyone's attention. "So does that mean she doesn't know she's a wizard and with it a Dragon Slayer?"

They all stood there frozen. Crap… they completely forgot about that. And not everyone in town is the nicest person around. Gray panicked slightly. "Okay we need to find her now! Natsu do you still got her scent?"

He nodded. "Yea, I can still follow her."

"Then let's get going!"

* * *

The brunette girl kept on running through the city as she tried to… well… find something. Ever since she woke up she's been trying to find something that could help her remind her who she is.

And those people… they… she doesn't know what to think. They kept on saying Kera… was that her name?

She couldn't trust anyone at the moment. That woman might have been right that she knew her, but for the good or bad? For all she knows she kidnapped her, or found her somewhere and wanted to use her.

But if they were her friends…

"Well looky here boys."

Kera turned around and saw three men standing in front of her, all wearing a smirk on their face. She carefully took a step back.

The leader of the three men laughed. "It seems little Kera is all alone today. Well what do you say? How have you been doing lately?"

The brunette moved back frightened. "Who are you?"

The second man snorted. "She doesn't even care about us that she even forgot our names!"

The second man laughed as he punched his fists together. "Well then, let's see if we can beat it into her little head."

Kera's eyes went wide as she took a step back. "S-Stay away from me."

"Oh heard that boys? She wants us to stay away." The leader said laughing but also started to crack his knuckles.

Suddenly the two other guys grabbed Kera by her arms and pinned her against the wall. Kera looked frightened. "Please! I-I don't know what I did! Just please let me go!" She shouted.

The leader grabbed her chin and smirked at her. "Sorry, but we're not falling for your little amnesia act. You're going to pay for what you did to us."

"I swear! I don't remember!" Kera stated trying to get out of their grasp but the two guys were holding her tightly against the wall. "Whatever I did I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"

She gasped as the man punched her in the stomach. "We had enough of your little talk." He then grabbed a knife and held it in front of her face. Kera looked terrified now.

Out of nowhere the man was blasted away by fire. The two other men looked shocked. Suddenly one of them had a sword against their throat while the other one had an ice blade against his.

"Let her go." A female voice said in a terrifying way.

The two men nodded before letting Kera go. She stumbled back but was quickly caught by two helpful hands. Looking up she saw it was the blonde from earlier. She helped her back to her feet. Turning around she saw the red headed woman and the black haired man beating the crap out of the men.

When they were done the red headed woman walked up to her. "Kera are you okay? They didn't do anything did they?" She asked as she started checking her over for injuries.

"I'm fine… he just… punched me in the stomach." She said, she thought it would be more painful but somehow it didn't hurt as bad as she did. Was she trained for things like that?

"You'll be fine. You can take a hit like that." The guy with pink haired said walking over to them.

Kera was still a bit careful around these people, but they just helped her. So they were okay, right? The blonde who had caught her smiled at her. "Just listen to use Kera."

"Who is Kera?" She asked finally wanting to know who this person was.

The red head woman smiled sadly. "That's your name."

"My name? Wait… why don't I remember anything?"

"That's because you have amnesia." The red head explained. "Before all of this you got hurt really bad trying to protect one of your friends."

Kera grabbed her head. "Really? So… you're my friends?"

The pink haired boy nodded. "Yep! I'm Natsu! Remember now?"

"Um… no…" She stated simply.

Lucy smiled as she grabbed one of her hands. "I'm Lucy, the friend you tried protecting? That was me. And I'm so sorry."

Gray then came up. "And I'm Gray. The reasonable in this group."

"No you're not!" Natsu shouted.

"Well do you remember anything?" Lucy asked hoping hearing their names would click something in her brain, but when the brunette shook her head everyone's heart fell.

The red head sighed as she stood in front of Kera. "Maybe I will help you regain your memory. It's me, Erza. Does that help you remember anything?"

"Erza?" Kera tried seeing if she could remember anything, but nothing would pop into her head. Absolutely nothing.

At first Erza sighed, but then she smiled. "Don't worry, it will come to you." She laid her hand on Kera's arm but she flinched back. The red head looked hurt again, this was not how she wanted things to go.

Kera took a deep breath. "I… sorry… I don't…"

Lucy smiled. "Let's just… take this slowly… we'll..."

"There they are!"

Everyone turned around and saw a group of men standing there looking a bit angry. Gray sighed as he turned around. "These guys again."

Erza called out for a sword getting in a stance. "Lucy, get Kera to a safe place. We'll take care of these guys."

Lucy nodded and quickly grabbed Kera's arm. "W-Wait! Let me go!" She shouted but Lucy didn't care at the moment. She dragged the brunette away so they could get away.

Kera tried to get out of Lucy's grasp but the blonde had a strong grip on her. "Let me go!"

"Sorry Kera but we need to get you to a safe place." Lucy told her.

The brunette glanced back quickly seeing the people fighting each other. "W-Why? Who are they?"

"Bad guys that aren't really happy with you." Lucy explained. The two ran down a corner but immediately were thrown to the ground. Looking up they saw one man smirking. Lucy immediately got up and grabbed one of her keys. "Run Kera."

Not even saying a word did the brunette run. She still didn't trust these people! Yea they might have told her their names but she doesn't remember any of them!

She kept on running until she didn't know where she was anymore.

* * *

Two hours later Kera was back at the stream she was sitting by before. Before this craziness started. She didn't see any of the others from before and to say the truth she was glad about that. They should have just left her alone.

She sighed as she leaned against a tree looking out at the water. She has no idea but she felt at peace here. That's why she kept returning here.

She closed her eyes for a moment and that's when she heard that voice again. "There you are!"

She turned around and saw that red headed woman there… what was her name? Erza she thought. She took a step back and glared at her. "What are you doing here?"

"We're looking all over for you. Lucy said that she told you to run because you encountered some of those people." Erza explained. Again she took a step forward but she moved back.

The brunette raised her hands. "Just… just stay away from me."

"I thought we told you we're friends." Erza said.

Kera frowned. "You told me your names and I don't know anything. For all I know you are people out to get me."

"That's not true!" Erza told her taking a step towards her again.

Kera gritted her teeth. "I said stay back!" She shouted raising her hands again. "Just… stay away from me. You're… you're ruining my life!"

Erza looked hurt and shocked. "What?"

The brunette shook her head. "Ever since you came along this day has been chaos! I'm just trying to find some answers! Instead because of you I almost died!"

"We're your friends Kera! You can trust us!" Erza tried.

Kera shook her head. "No! I can't! That's the problem! For all I know you are trying to kill me as well. From what I've seen today I have a lot of enemies! So I'm not taking any chances!" She shouted. "You… you are just trying to get me killed so just stay away from me! I don't trust you or those other people and I want to be left alone!"

"But we can help gain your memory!" Erza stated. She felt hurt from those words. It was hard for her to see that Kera didn't trust her. She feared that she might actually lose Kera if this kept on going. And she can't let that happen.

"I'd rather find it on my own! Now just leave. I don't want to see you in my life again! Understand!? Just go!" Kera shouted obviously angry now.

The red head couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this really happening? "Kera…" Erza didn't want to believe this was true that is why she tried to get to her again, but this time the brunette snapped and punched Erza back with a flamed fist.

She hit the ground with a thud surprised she would attack her. Kera was shocked as well. She didn't even know how she did it, but quickly shook it away. She glared at the red head.

The brunette was about to shout again but something hard hit her in the back of her head. She crumbled to the ground blacking out. Above her stood a man with a club. "That's what you get you bitch!"

Erza snarled and immediately called one sword charging at him. The man was surprised as he was knocked back against a tree. A sword was held against his throat. "You… you are going to pay for that."

"J-Just calm down." The man tried to reason with her but Erza had none of that. She slammed her head against his and he blacked out. Throwing him away in a few bushes she ran back to Kera.

She felt for a pulse. It was still there and glad about that. Quickly she grabbed her from the floor and ran back to the guild.

* * *

In the guild Kera was put back into bed. The hit to the head was bad again, but Mira was certain that she should be fine. They just wondered how they were going to handle Kera when she woke up. She definitely didn't want to be here or with the others.

And because of last time Erza stayed awake the entire time.

And luckily in the evening Kera moved. Everyone was there as they watched the brunette waking up.

She groaned holding her head that was bandaged. "Ugh… my head." She muttered. Looking up she saw everyone giving her a cautious look. She frowned. "Why are you looking at me like I'm going to kill someone any second now?"

Gray cocked his head. "Do you recognize us?"

"Of course I do! What kind of question is that!?" Kera snapped.

"Say our names." Lucy ordered.

She sighed holding her head. "Fine, you're Lucy Heartfilia Celestial Wizard, he's Gray, Ice Wizard and also pervert and stripper. He's Flame Brain Natsu Fire Dragon Slayer and she's Erza also known as Queen of the Fairies or Titania. Why all those questions?"

Everyone sighed in relief. But they still had to make sure. Erza glanced down at Kera. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"The last thing I remember? Well… oh yea… that beast thing came down on Lucy and I pushed her away. After that everything went black." Kera explained.

They all sighed in relief. She regained her memories and luckily she doesn't remember the time when she lost her memories. So that means she doesn't even remember what she said to Erza before.

"Guys, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Kera asked worried why they were asking so many questions.

Erza smiled as she hugged her. "Everything is fine, you just took a big hit to the head. We're just glad you're alright."

They parted and Kera saw a red bruise on Erza's cheek. She frowned. "What happened to you?"

Everyone glanced at her knowing what had happened but were worried if she was going to say something. Erza smiled. "It's nothing, the beast caught me while I was distracted. Nothing to worry about."

Kera gave her a slight frown but then sighed. "Alright, well… if nothing else happened." She glanced around and smiled at everyone. "So… how long do I have to stay in bed?"

"Well you hit your head really bad, so at least a day." Mira told her. "And only if you behave." She told her.

Kera laughed slightly, knowing that it will be hard for her to stay in bed. This was going to be fun.

**Aw! Still happy ending! I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave a review and/or a request! **

**Until next time! **


	7. The Bet

**Here's another one-shot! This time it's about a bet! To be exact about the bet from chapter 34 of The Elemental Dragon Slayer. Pizzafan123 requested this and I obliged! So hope you enjoy this funny chapter! **

**Alex: Thank you so much! I know, the main problem with my stories is that I sometimes forget about Gray and Happy. But I'm trying to put them in! At least Gray! It's not like I don't like him, I actually like him a lot, but sometimes... I just forget. Anyway, about your question... well I don't know how I can explain it, but I'll try! Just imagine 'uh' like you're thinking about something or choosing something and then just put a strong d in front of it and then just pronounce it a bit sarcastically. Hope that kind of helped... a bit... I don't know :D **

**Guest: Thank you! And I got your request written down! Just hang in there and you might see it soon ;)**

* * *

**The Bet**

Natsu was sitting in the guild being bored to hell. He had nothing to do and nobody wanted to do anything with him. Stupid Gray was on a mission and the others were all busy as well. Heck even Erza was battling with others!

He sighed leaning his head against the table. He thought being newly eighteen life would be awesome… well nothing happened really.

Out of his eyesight he saw someone sit down with a plate of food. Looking up he saw it was Kera with a huge plate of food to be exact. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" she asked him. "Can't I eat?"

"Yea but looking at your plate someone might think you haven't eaten anything for a year!" Natsu told her which gave him a glare from the brunette.

"Are you saying I'm fat!?" Kera almost yelled at him.

He shook his head quickly while waving his hands. "No! I'm just saying that you can eat a lot."

"Says the right person." Kera snapped stuffing a fork full of food in her mouth. "You eat like a pig and I can stop eating at any time."

Nadu laughed. "Yea right! You won't make it for long. I bet I can withstand longer without eating anything even fire!"

Kera suddenly had an evil smirk on her face. "Wanna try that bet?"

And soon Natsu had that evil smirk on his face as well. "You're on! When do we start?"

"After I'm done with my food." Kera said with a smirk. "Better eat something as well because that's it then." Kera didn't have to say anything twice because Natsu quickly got up and got himself a plate of food as well.

After the two ate their plates the bet was on. The two started to not eat anything until the other gave in. Who would last longer without food? Natsu or Kera?

The following days will show everything

* * *

_Day 1:_

Both Kera and Natsu were doing great. Well of course it was just the first day and the beginning.

Natsu grinned at Kara. "You're going to lose big time! You'll probably be eating by tonight. If then!"

Kera rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "I'm not as food addicted as you. I can control it!"

The two glared at each other as they were sitting at a table. Gray had come back that morning. He saw the two glaring at each other and frowned. "What are those two doing now?"

Mira smiled. "Those two made a bet yesterday."

"What did they bet on now?" he asked a little worried about those two. Both Kera and Natsu can come up with really stupid bets sometimes.

The white haired woman rolled her eyes. "They bet on who can last longer without eating anything."

"Oh boy." He muttered. That can't end well.

Mira chuckled. "Well it will be interesting to see who can actually withstand longer without food. Those two like eating."

Gray laughed. "If I had to say anything, I would say that Natsu will lose. He can't stand not eating anything. He's always hungry."

"That's true but Kera also likes eating. Especially since she said it tasted so good." Mira said as she watched the two.

Gray shrugged. "I'm just wondering when Erza is going to intervene."

Mira thought hard. "I would say a week."

"I say three days."

Mira chuckled slightly. "We will see Gray. For now let's just find out how long it will take for those two to break down."

Gray snorted. He knew those two won't last long. It's just the matter of time.

* * *

_Day 2:_

Kera frowned slightly as her stomach grumbled. She survived a day without food and was surprised to see that Natsu did as well. This might actually be tougher than she thought.

She sighed rubbing her belly. "Sorry but no food at the moment."

Normally this wouldn't be hard for her since she had to go on missions were she hadn't eaten anything for two days, the longest was three and after those three days she was starving. So she hoped that Natsu would cave in before the fourth day.

Natsu sat down and smirked. "Getting hungry?"

She snorted. "Yea right. I'm still going strong. But I think you're the one who is getting hungry. I wonder how it is to live with a cat that is always eating fish.

Natsu froze slightly. Yea it was hard resisting food when Happy was standing right in front of him eating a smoking fish. He hated that cat at the moment. But he was staying strong. There was no way he was going to lose.

He shook his head. "I've got no problem. You on the other hand will cave in soon enough. I just have to sit and wait and then I'll be the winner!"

"In your dreams Natsu. I'll win this bet and you know it." Kera stated.

Natsu snorted. "You can't win anything! Remember our last bet? You lost!"

"Because you cheated! This time, I will win." Kera told him with a smirk.

Gray sighed as he leaned his head against his hand. "Would the two of you finally stop? You're talking is getting on everyone's nerve."

"Shut up Gray!" Both snapped.

Mira chuckled slightly. "Well, it seems that they both get angrier when their hungry."

Gray groaned. "Great… the next couple of days will be _great." _He muttered.

"Maybe Erza will stop this tomorrow. She is coming back." Mira said glancing at the two Dragon Slayers who were still bickering on who was going to win.

Gray snorted. "We'll see."

* * *

_Day 3: _

"Oh god I'm hungry!" Kera groaned as she slammed herself on the table of the guild. She held her stomach as it kept on growling. Cana smirked as she handed her over a plate. "Want some?"

"No!" She snapped pushing the plate away. "I'm not going to lose!" She stated. "And you won't tempt me you witch!"

Cana chocked slihglty on her beer. "Witch!? I'm not a witch!"

"Yes you are! Trying to tempt me with food. You want me to lose! That means… that means you're working for Natsu!" Kera accused leaning into Cana.

She had an emotionless expression on her face. "Well… I wanted to be friendly, but if you're accusing me of witchcraft and working for that idiot, well then I'll just leave." With that she stood up and left the table.

Kera frowned slightly. "Yea, you're working for Natsu."

Then her stomach started growling again. She whined before hitting the table again holding her stomach. "No! You're not getting food! I am not losing!"

"Just eat something already!" Gray snapped at her as he walked over to her and put a plate in front of her.

Kera pushed it away. "No! I'm not going to eat! You can't make me!"

Gray groaned as he rubbed his temple. "This isn't good for your health Kera! Erza told me to make sure you were alright while she was gone. If she comes back and sees you like this then I'm dead!"

The brunette smirked. Gray sighed. "I shouldn't have said that should I?" She shook her head. "I'm going to die aren't I?" The brunette nodded. Normally everyone else would have given up now, but not Gray.

He slammed his hand on the table and ice spread quickly. Kera was confused what he was doing but when she felt cold at her feet it was already too late. She looked down and saw that Gray had frozen her feet. "Gray, what the hell?"

"You're not leaving this table until you eat something!" He stated sternly.

Kera crossed her arms like a little kid. "No! I'm not losing to that pink haired idiot!"

Gray growled. "I will make him eat as well, but you're my main priority! Because you're going to be my reason of death!"

"Who will be the reason of your death?"

The mage froze as he heard that voice. "Oh no…" He muttered hanging his head.

Erza had walked into the guild. She looked over at both Gray and Kera and that's when she noticed the brunette frozen to the floor. She raised an eyebrow. "Kera, why are you frozen to the floor?"

"Because Gray is making me eat and I don't want to." She stated crossing her arms.

Gray raised his hands in defense. "Before you come to any conclusion let me explain. She and Natsu made a stupid bet about who can last the longest without any food and the whole guild has gone nuts that we're trying to force them to eat something!"

Erza stood there glancing at both wizards before simply shrugging. "Eh, whatever. They can do whatever they want." With that she took her leave.

To say that everyone was shocked hearing this was a misunderstanding. Kera blinked in confusion. She really thought that she would have forced her to eat. The same as Gray.

Mirajane walked over. "Did Erza just…"

Both Kera and Gray nodded, but while Gray was still confused Kera used her fire magic to melt the ice from her feet. Then she quietly snuck away from the two unsuspecting characters.

Gray shook his head and turned around. "But this doesn't change the fact that you…" He stopped when he noticed that the brunette was gone. "Damn it! Kera!" He shouted running after her.

Mirajane chuckled slightly. Turning her head she saw Natsu in the back corner. He was slumped against the wall holding his stomach. "I'm so… hungry." He muttered.

Happy flew over to him and held a fish in front of him. "Here Natsu! Here's a delicious fish that you can eat!"

Natsu looked at the fish and really thought about eating it, but quickly shook his head pushing the blue cat away from him. "No! Happy I won't lose! I'd die!"

The blue cat frowned slightly. "That might actually happen."

Mira shook her head. This was going to be entertaining. Especially since the fourth day was finally headed up. Either one of them had to crack soon…

Right?

* * *

_Day 4: _

Both Natsu and Kera were very snappy at that day. They both were hungry and none of them were ready to give up. Some people had to admire their stubbornness.

"So hungry…" Kera muttered. She sniffed the air and immediately her stomach growled. Day four was getting to her. To say the truth she was surprised Natsu even lasted this long. That and that Erza wasn't interfering.

That last one scared her. Why wasn't she interfering? She probably had something up her sleeve.

The one thing she noticed was that she might have lost a pound or two… eating for four days straight isn't really called healthy, but she wasn't going to give up! She had to win against Natsu!

"You sure you don't want food?" Mira asked her while holding plate in her hand.

"Yes! No… yes! No! Agh! No food! Yes food!" Kera started talking back and forth. Mira looked a bit confused but then sighed. She shook her head. "It seems her stomach is taking over her brain."

Gray laughed. "Not only with her." He said while pointing beside him.

On the other end of the guild Natsu was talking to himself. "Must not eat food. Food bad. Must win… But… need food to survive… survive? Or win bet? Win bet… more important."

Happy stood in front of the pink haired Dragon Slayer and waved his hand. Natsu didn't react. He turned to the others. "I think he's broken."

Both Gray and Mira shook their heads. "I'm actually surprised Erza hasn't interfered. By now she should have yelled at them. But the red head was sitting at a different table eating her strawberry cake as if nothing was wrong.

Gray leaned into Mira. "I still think she's going to blow at some point."

Mira nodded. "It's just when. She's like a ticking time bomb."

"Are you two talking about me?" Erza snapped slightly as she turned around glaring at both Gray and Mira.

The two immediately shook their heads. "Nope! Not at all! We… we were talking about… about new recruits!"

"New recruits?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Gray nodded. "You know… we have a lot of wizards and so do others, but I haven't really seen a Celestial Wizard. I wonder if they even exist."

Erza rolled her eyes.

Both sighed in relief, they were not going to die today.

* * *

_Day 5: _

Both Kera and Natsu were lying on a table both not moving. Others just gave them strange glances. Cana even poked Kera once to see if she was still alive.

"Well… are they alive? Or dead?" Elfman asked glancing at them.

Cana shrugged. She poked Kera again. "Hey… you still alive?"

Kera groaned.

"Yep she's still alive." Cana said before returning to her drink.

The brunette groaned as she moved and sat back on the bench. "So… hungry… I think… my stomach is eating itself…"

"Then eat something for gods sake!" Macao snapped.

"No… need… win… bet." Kera mumbled followed by a loud grumble of the stomach. In response Natsu's stomach rumbled as well.

Cana sighed as she rubbed her temple. "That noise is slowly getting on my nerves."

Natsu slammed his fist on the table. "God damn it Kera eat something! I can't stand this anymore!"

"No you eat! I'm not going to lose to you!" Kera snapped back.

Natsu growled. "I will not lose to you!"

"I'm your Queen so EAT!"

"NO!"

"EAT GOD DAMN IT!"

"NO YOU EAT!"

"I WILL NOT LOSE!"

"AND I WON'T LOSE EITHER!"

"I WON'T LOSE TO A PINK HAIRED FREAK!"

"I WON'T LOSE TO A GIRL!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

"YOU'RE A GIRL!"

"WELL YOU'RE A PIG!"

"I AM NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"THAT'S IT!" A new voice shouted.

Both Dragon Slayers turned around and saw an angry red head walking straight over to them. "Oh no…" They both muttered.

Immediately Erza grabbed the back of Kera's shirt and dragged her over to her table. "Agh! Erza!"

"You two have been getting on my nerves for the last three days! THREE DAYS! I'm glad I wasn't here for the first two! Now you're going to eat if you like it or not!" She growled.

"No! I won't lose to that stupid flame breathing idiot!"

Natsu laughed as he pointed to Kera. "Ha! That means I win!"

"Oh no you don't!"

Natsu turned around and saw Mira in front of him holding a plate of food in her hands. He flinched slightly. He tried to run away but Elfman grabbed him and pinned him to the table. "No!" He shouted as Mira stuffed a fork full of food in his mouth.

Kera was having the same problems. She tried to get away but Erza kept on pulling her back. "No! I won't! You can't make me!" She shouted.

"Oh yes I can!" Erza snarled grabbing a fork filled with food.

"No! You'll never take me alive!" She shouted as she tried to make a run for it, but Erza quickly summoned a sword and stabbed it into the table trapping the brunette. Her eyes went wide. "Agh! No!"

Erza had to forcefully open her mouth and shove the fork inside so she would eat it. The brunette was really giving her all to resist.

Natsu too was trying to resist but Elfman had him pinned to the table while Mira was forcing the food into his mouth.

The two struggled with all of their might, but nothing would save them.

Their fates were sealed.

"NO! Someone save me!"

* * *

_A few years later_

Lucy looked down at her plate of food. She sighed while moving the food around. "I'm not really hungry."

Natsu glanced at her and smirked. "So can I have it?"

"Sure go ahead." The pink haired Dragon Slayer grabbed the plate and shoved the food on it to his.

The blonde shook her head as she glanced at her friends. "I can't see how much you guys can eat! Especially you Natsu and Kera!"

Both Dragon Slayers looked at her confused. Kera swallowed her food and shrugged. "I don't know, either it's because we're Dragon Slayers… or we just really like to eat!"

"But you're not even gaining weight with all that food!?" Lucy shouted.

Kera looked at herself and shrugged. "Well we do training and anyways, I never really gained weight when I eat loads of food."

Gray shook his head. "Don't worry Lucy, those two can eat anything. Natsu can actually eat a whole restaurant empty!"

Erza snorted. "Kera could actually do the same, but she knows it costs money." She said while giving the brunette a short glance. She chuckled slightly. "Yea I know."

Lucy grabbed her chin slightly as an idea popped into her head. "You know what, since both Kera and Natsu eat a lot, you kind of wonder what would happen if they didn't."

Everyone froze, especially Natsu and Kera. Gray turned to Lucy with a raised eyebrow. "What are you saying?"

Lucy smiled as she glanced at her friends. "What I'm saying is that it's kind of interesting to know who would actually last longer without food! Since you know, those two can eat a mountain of food."

But before either Dragon Slayer could give the blonde an answer Erza glared down at both of them. Kera and Natsu shrunk back from the red heads gaze.

Kera cleared her throat. "Pft, Lucy that's a stupid idea! We would never do something like that."

Natsu nodded. "Yea Luce, that's completely stupid! What a stupid idea." After that everyone at the table went quiet. Lucy wasn't quite sure what had happened.

But yet, Erza stood up and patted Kera on the shoulder where the brunette flinched slightly. "Good, you _learned_."

Lucy gave both a strange look. What just happened?

Gray snickered. "Yea… you guys did learn."

Both Kera and Natsu shuddered as the horrible memory resurfaced.

They were definitely not doing that again.

**And there it is! Hope you liked it Pizzafan123! And now, I shall continue with the other story. Don't forget to leave a review and/or a request! **

**Until next time! **


	8. Medieval What?

**Okay this one is a long one, but I had so many ideas on what to do with it, that I finally decided to do it like this. And guess what we're going to do! **

**We're going back in time! **

**Somewhat. **

**You'll understand when you read it! **

**This is a request from Alex who wanted a medieval chapter! When I heard that I had so many ideas, but I had to decide for one, maybe I'll do another one later, but I hope this is good for you! I tweaked it a little bit so I hope you still enjoy it! **

**Alex: Well I'm glad my explanation was clear :D And as you can see I took your request and put it into a chapter! Voila! I really hope you enjoy it because I don't want to disappoint! So tell me what you think! **

**pizzafan123: You're welcome! And if you have another one just leave it in a review! **

**Guest: Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

**Medieval What? **

Kera groaned as she slowly woke up from unconsciousness. Her head was pounding as she opened her eyes. "Oh god… what happened?" She muttered grabbing her head as she slowly got up.

She tried to remember what had happened last night. She wasn't quite sure what they had done. Another groan caught her attention. Looking to her side she saw that it was Lucy who was waking up. Kera had to hold in a chuckle as she saw her dress.

Wait…

Lucy didn't wear a dress…

She looked down at herself and her eyes went wide. She screamed jumping up. At that moment Lucy was fully awake as she got in a fighting stance. "Who's there!? I know how to fight!" She stated.

Turning around she noticed it was Kera screaming. "Oh it's just you Kera."

"Just me!? JUST ME!?" She shouted. "Look at me!" She demanded.

Lucy blinked a few times before looking at Kera more closely. That's when she saw that the brunette was wearing an old dress. A dress that actually a Princess would wear. "Where did you get that dress?"

"I'm wearing a hideous dress!" Kera screeched. "It's completely hideous! Yours is at least somewhat alright, but mine is ugly!"

"Wait what?" Lucy asked confused. She quickly glanced at herself and saw that she was wearing a dress as well. She smiled slightly as she twirled around seeing her dress. Hers seemed nice but glancing at Kera she chuckled. Her dress wasn't hideous, just… different. Something the brunette definitely wouldn't wear.

Though she did notice something. "Hey Kera, what's on your head?"

Kera blinked as she slowly went for her head. She felt something and grabbed it. Pulling it down from her head she saw it was a crown.

Why… why was she wearing a crown?

Glancing at Lucy she saw something on her head too. She walked over to her and grabbed it from her head. Lucy saw it was another crown too.

Kera blinked in confusion. She glanced up at Lucy worried. "What did we do last night!?"

* * *

Natsu groaned as he woke up. "Ugh, what happened?" He asked confused. He tried getting back up on his feet but something was different…

Something was obviously different…

Natsu moved his hands in front of him only to screech out in horror. His hands were claws! He jumped up but stumbled and fell down to the ground again causing a huge tremor. "What the…" He wondered.

Looking himself up and down he noticed he was different. He looked different and he had an idea on what was going on. But he needed to find water. Glancing around he found a lake. Walking over to the lake he looked at his reflection.

Natsu couldn't help but gain a huge grin on his face. "Awesome! I'm a dragon! Sweet!" He shouted.

Looking at himself he was a red dragon with tough scales. Natsu grinned. "I'm going to love this! Finally I can beat everyone else! I can even beat Erza!" He snickered. Oh he was definitely going to have fun.

An idea popped into his head. "I wonder if I can fly." He asked himself. Moving around he felt for his wings. He was surprised to see that it was a natural feeling. He flapped his wings trying to figure out how he was going to do this.

He shrugged slightly. "Only one way to find out." With that he flapped his wings a few times getting a strong gust of wing underneath him. And in just a few minutes he was in the air. He grinned. "This is so awesome!" He yelled as he flew around in the air.

He didn't care about his friends or why he was here, or why he was even a dragon. Natsu was just happy that he was finally a dragon! And that he can now beat all of his friends.

Out of his eyesight he saw something. "Hm?" Turning around he saw it was a castle. Actually it was a whole kingdom with a huge castle at the end. He smirked. "Well looks like I'm going to have some fun." He snickered before flying off to the kingdom.

* * *

Kera was pacing around the room while Lucy stood at the side. The brunette grabbed her hair. "Oh god, where are we? What's going on? How… how did we even get here!?"

Lucy scratched her head. "Hm… well… last night was a bit fuzzy, but I remember someone bringing something into the guild."

Kera yelled. "Agh! Natsu probably brought some stupid spell again! Now everything is… I don't even know where we are!" She shouted frustrated before she kicked over a table.

While the Dragon Slayer was running around the large bedroom Lucy was still wondering about the crown. No normal person would wear such a crown on their heads and she had a funny feeling about this.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Both girls froze. Kera blinked and cleared her throat. "W-Who's there?"

"Your Majesty? We heard a crash and yelling. Is everything alright?"

Again both girls froze. Kera stumbled back. "W-What did you call me?" She asked shocked.

"Is everything alright your Majesty?" The man behind the door asked again.

This time Lucy walked up to Kera since she saw her stumbling around. She was probably going to faint any time soon and to avoid that she helped her to the bed. Kera grabbed her head. "This… this can't be." She grabbed the crown from her head and sighed. "Well… at least that would explain the crown." She muttered.

Lucy smiled slightly. "So what am I? Why am I wearing a crown too when you are… the Queen."

Again there was a knock on the door. Lucy groaned in frustration and walked over to it and opened it. "What!?" She snapped slightly.

The man flinched back. "S-Sorry y-your Highness, I-I j-just was w-worried something was wrong. T-The Queen wasn't a-answering."

Lucy blinked. "Wait… did you just call me your Highness?"

The man nodded. Out of nowhere Kera suddenly appeared and pointed at the man. "You! Tell us who where we are right now! And why I'm wearing this… this… dress?"

Again the man looked confused. "E-Excuse me? A-Are you joking your Majesty?"

"Answer me!" Kera snapped.

He flinched. "O-Of c-course. Y-You're in the Kingdom of Magnolia and you are Queen Kera and this is Princess Lucy. A-Are you sure there is everything alright?"

Kera grabbed her head as she started pacing in the room again. "I can't believe this is happening. Oh god, oh god, it looks like we're in the Medieval ages! Oh god! We don't even know where the others are! Can we even use magic? I'm freaking out right about now!" She shouted.

The servant looked a bit worried. "Is there anything you need Your Majesty?" He asked.

Lucy glanced at Kera a bit worried. Yea she was freaking out too but not like Kera was right now. She slowly walked over to her and put both of her hands on her shoulder. "Come on Kera, we can work this out. We'll find the others and then we'll find a way home. So there's absolutely nothing to worry about."

The brunette took a few deep breaths and nodded. "Yea, you're right. Just take calm deep breaths. It's not like this situation can get any worse."

At that moment a huge explosion was heard before several screams were heard. Kera groaned. "What now?" She whined.

A guard suddenly came running into the room. "Your Majesty!"

"What is going on?" Kera asked quickly.

Lucy smirked. It's funny how Kera quickly got into the role of being a Queen. She sighed, this was definitely going to be interesting.

The guard was panting. "Your Majesty, the kingdom… is under attack… by a dragon."

"A dragon!?" both Lucy and Kera shouted at the same time.

"And I thought things couldn't get worse." Kera muttered shaking her head.

The guard was in front of them. "I need to get the two of you to a safe place. That dragon will destroy everything!" He tried grabbing for the two royal sisters but Kera pushing him away as she stood up. "I won't let a stupid dragon get to me." She sneered.

Lucy shook her head. "Oh boy."

* * *

In the woods lay two figures unmoving. One was a red headed woman while the other was a black haired boy. The two didn't move at all that is until now. Both of them stirred as they woke up from their unconscious state.

The red head sat up and rubbed her head. "Ugh… my head… what happened?"

The boy sat up and stretched his arms. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. "Why are we in a forest? Did Natsu trick us again?"

The woman frowned. She looked around as well. She sighed shaking her head. "I swear, I'm going to kill both Natsu and Kera."

"Why do you think that Natsu and Kera have something to do with this?" Gray asked getting back to his feet.

Erza sighed getting back to her feet as well, but that's when she looked at herself. She was in a full set of armor while wearing a sword on her waist. Gray saw this as well and raised an eyebrow. "You look like a knight in shining armor."

"Oh shut up." Erza snarled at him. She looked at Gray and saw that he was wearing leather armor. Also he had a bow on his back. She raised an eyebrow this time. "You look like Robin Hood."

"I do not!" Gray shouted quickly but then took a glance over himself. His face fell immediately as he saw himself in leather armor. "Crap! I do!"

Erza chuckled slightly, but quickly straightened herself. Looking around she did wonder about something. "Where _is _everybody?"

They both heard a roar. Looking up they couldn't believe their eyes. Gray's mouth went wide open. "Holy…"

"Is that… a dragon?" Erza asked shocked herself. No… that couldn't be… that… that's impossible.

Gray blinked. "Whoa… "

Erza growled slightly. "Now I just know those two have something to do with this. Come on Gray." She stated grabbing him by the back of his neck.

"W-Wait! Where are you going? What are you doing?" Gray asked as he tried to get out of her grasp but nothing was working.

"We're going after that dragon." She stated clearly.

Gray struggled. "W-Why!?"

Erza's eyes narrowed her eyes as she headed after the dragon. "Because wherever there is chaos… we'll find the others."

* * *

Both Kera and Lucy ran outside into the courtyard despite the arguments and yells of the servants and guards. Kera wanted to see this dragon with her own two eyes. She still wasn't sure what was going on but hey… she'll get a chance to see a dragon.

Lucy was following because… well… she had nothing else to do and she was still confused as to why they were in the Middle Ages!

They arrived at the end of the courtyard to see the rest of the city. The castle was on a hill so they were able to see the whole kingdom. Kera looked over the whole town but didn't see anything at all.

A loud roar was heard and both Lucy and Kera looked up into the sky. Both of their eyes went wide. Lucy took a step back. "Oh god! There really is a dragon!"

"Wow…" Kera said looking up at the mighty beast. It was red as it flew above the city.

Lucy glanced over at Kera. "So… what's the plan?"

"I… I actually don't know…" Kera confessed. She was still amazed by seeing such a majestic beast in the sky. Unfortunately it was here to probably kill them… so yea…

"Your Majesty!" Guards walked up to her with weapons ready in their hands. "What is your command?"

Kera looked shocked. "Wait, don't you have a General for that!?"

"Yes, but he… ditched when he heard of the dragon." A guard told her. Kera slammed her head. Lucy laughed. "You have a great army!"

"Shut up! It's your army too!" Kera snapped at her.

The guards looked over at the Queen. "What is your order my Queen?"

Kera sighed. "Just give me some time! I… I don't know! I've never fought a dragon before!"

"Your Majesty! Watch out!" A guard yelled. Kera quickly turned around and saw the dragon was headed straight for them. She gritted her teeth. "Everyone move!" She shouted.

Everyone moved except for Kera. She was ready to fight thins beast with her powers. She wasn't called a Dragon Slayer for nothing. She got into a stance and was ready to call out some fire. She moved her hands in front of her…

Yet nothing happened.

Kera looked shocked at her hands. "What!?"

"Kera move!" Lucy shouted.

The brunette looked up and saw that the dragon was above her. "Oh crap." She muttered.

The dragon landed right on top of Kera. Dust clouded everyone's vision. The guards were shocked at what had happened. The front guard was furious that this dragon smashed their Queen. "Guards! Get ready for an attack!" He said raising a hand.

Lucy looked at the dragon and got a strange feeling of familiarity. But that wasn't possible. They didn't know any dragons!

Coughing was heard and everyone stopped. The dust cleared and everyone was shocked seeing that Kera was okay. She was standing right under the dragon, between the arms. Kera looked at herself and sighed in relief. "Phew, I'm fine."

"Not for long!"

Both Lucy and Kera froze. "Natsu!?" Both yelled in shock. Kera looked up at the dragon a bit scared. "N-Natsu? Please don't tell me you're the dragon."

The dragon smirked at her with a toothy grin. "Oh I am! And this time I'm going to defeat everyone!" With that he grabbed Kera with one of his hands and raised her to his eye level.

The brunette struggled. "Natsu! Let me go!" She shouted while getting out of his grasp, but it wasn't working. She snarled. "Natsu! Let me go, or I swear I will kick your ass!" He didn't need to know she can't use magic…

Natsu chuckled. "Nah! I'll finally be able to defeat you! This will be the day that Natsu will defeat Kera! And Erza! And everyone!"

Lucy sighed shaking her head. "Of course…"

"You vile beast! Let our Queen go!" The Captain of the guards yelled as he took a step forward.

Natsu looked down at the Captain and smirked. He looked at Kera and laughed slightly. "You Queen!? That's hilarious!"

Kera frowned. "You idiot I am a Queen! I'm your Queen so let me down now!" She shouted furiously as she slammed her fists against his giant hands.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine…" he muttered before opening his hands. Kera froze. "No! W-Wait! Agh!" She yelled as she fell down. She was going to hit the floor and it is going to hurt…

Lucy closed her eyes not wanting to see the sight while a few guards yelled in shock. Kera screeched as she kept on falling. Without her magic she couldn't do anything!

She braced herself for the hard ground but someone caught her in the last second. She was confused at first but opened her eyes only to gap. "ERZA!?" She shouted. Indeed the person who had caught her was Erza, but she looked different. She looked really like… like… well like your knight in shining armor!

"Hey Flame Brain!" Another voice shouted. It was Gray and he had caught the dragon's attention. Natsu growled. "Oh you're going to pay Gray!"

Gray had quickly grabbed an arrow and shot it towards Natsu's head. Natsu the dragon was surprised as it hit and it hurt. "Ow! That hurt!" he whined.

Erza let Kera back on her feet. "You okay?"

"Am I okay? Yea, but… but why are you dressed like a knight?" Kera asked looking at her up and down.

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? You get attacked by a dragon and you wonder why I'm dressed like this!?"

She shrugged. "You won't actually believe what I had to live through these past couple hours."

Gray dodged a swipe from Natsu's huge claw. "Erza! Could use some help here!"

Erza quickly turned around and grabbed her sword. "Natsu you are going to pay!" She shouted charging straight at him.

Even as a dragon, Natsu flinched back. "J-Just hold up for a second. We can discuss this!" He stated moving back.

"Not a chance!" Erza shouted as she raised her sword and swung it down at Natsu. He jumped back but tripped and toppled over, causing smoke to rise up again. Natsu clumsily stood back up shaking his head. Unfortunately the smoke got into his nose.

"Oh no… achoo!" Natsu sneezed causing fire to come out of his mouth. Everyone jumped back seeing the fire, not wanting to get burned. Seeing this Natsu had an idea in his head.

Everyone saw this and knew what was coming. "Natsu don't you dare!" Lucy screeched, but it was too late.

Natsu took a step back and took a deep breath. Erza's eyes went wide. "Everyone get back!" She shouted. Guards ran back while several actually went for Lucy and Kera. Not used to this they both resisted, but where overpowered quickly.

Natsu let out a fire breath burning everything in its path.

Everyone was unharmed and both Gray and Erza got back to fighting. Meanwhile the guards tried to push both Lucy and Kera inside the castle. "Your Majesty! You and the Princess need to get inside!" the Captain told her. "That dragon could kill the two of you!"

Kera pushed them aside as well as Lucy. "I'm not going anywhere! Those are my friends and I won't just leave!" Lucy nodded standing there proudly. They were not going anywhere.

"Your Majesty! It is my duty to protect the two of you! Either the two of you will follow us into the caste willingly or we will have to use force." The Captain told her.

Kera glared at him. "I'd like to see you try." She sneered slightly.

The Captain sighed and shook his head. He wished the General hadn't run off… he would have dealt with this instead of him. But, they don't give him any chance. "Very well…" He nodded to his guards.

Both girls shrieked as they were picked up forcefully by the guards and were carried inside. "Let me go!" Lucy shouted pounding on the backside of his armor but… yea… it was armor…

"If I am truly the Queen then I order you to let us go!" Kera shouted, but they didn't care. They were carrying them inside, weather they liked it or not.

Erza dodged another attack from Natsu. "Natsu this is it. You're going down now!"

Natsu grinned. "I'd like to see you try Erza! Not even you can defeat a dragon!" He started laughing but in that moment didn't see Erza charging straight at him. With her sword she slashed straight across his chest.

He yelled out in pain. In that moment Gray grabbed an arrow and aimed it at him. Letting it go the arrow flew right into the chest. Natsu yelled out in pain again. He tried to get the arrow out, but Erza wasn't done yet. She smashed herself into the dragon, sending him back.

Natsu stumbled back and hit the ground. He grunted slightly. Looking up he saw Erza was on top of him holding a sword against him, ready to kill him. He grinned slightly. Suddenly he started glowing.

Erza jumped down and Gray took a step back as the dragon started glowing and before you know it they were blinded by a bright flash.

When the light subsided both were shocked what they saw. Natsu was back to normal lying on the ground. He looked at himself and whined. "Oh come on! I wanted to beat everyone!" He complained.

"Ahem…" He looked up and paled as he saw Erza and Gray above him. He grinned. "Hey… I can explain…"

* * *

Back in the castle the guards had dragged the two girls to a safe room. When they were back on their own two feet Kera glared at the guards. "You're fired!" She shouted.

He chuckled slightly. "I'm sorry your Majesty, but it is for your own protection."

"I can handle myself! And so can Lucy!" Kera stated.

Lucy nodded. "Yea! We could have done something!" _Even though we can't use magic… _

The guard shook his head. "If something would happen to you then there wouldn't be anyone to take the throne and the kingdom would fall into chaos."

Lucy now was ready to snap. "Our friends are out there fighting a dragon. We're going to help them weather you like it or not." She snarled.

Kera nodded. "And if you want to keep your head on your body well… you better let us pass."

Hearing that the guard paled. Lucy looked a bit shocked as well. She would actually execute him? No… she probably was just joking, but using it as a threat.

The guard nodded. "O-Of course, apologies for my behavior." He bowed.

Kera looked surprised. "Wow, that actually worked. Maybe I am good at being Queen. All this power…"

Suddenly a hand waved in front of her. It was Lucy. "Hey don't get any stupid ideas! You're not really a Queen!"

"I _am _the Queen of Dragons Lucy." Kera stated simply as they walked through the halls to get back to their friends.

Lucy nodded. "Yes! But you're not Queen of a kingdom! This is probably just some stupid spell Natsu spoke out loud again!"

"Fine… I'm not a Queen…" Kera muttered crossing her arms.

They walked back to the courtyard. Kera smiled as she saw her friends standing there. But both girls were shocked to see that Natsu was back to normal.

Oh he was going to get it.

"Natsu!" Kera shouted.

The pink haired Dragon Slayer flinched slightly. Out of nowhere he was thrown to the ground and almost beaten to death. "What were you thinking!? Were you trying to kill us!?" Kera shouted pounding him to the ground.

Even without magic she was still terrifying.

Natsu held his head. "I'm sorry! I was a dragon and… and I thought finally I could beat you all!"

But before Kera could say anything else, Erza grabbed her by the collar. "Okay, now what did you and Natsu do to get us here?" She snarled slightly.

Gray stood behind her with his arms crossed.

Kera raised her hands in defense. "I-I didn't do anything! I… I think. Oh god, please don't kill me! It was probably Natsu!" She said pointing over to the Dragon Slayer.

He held his stomach. "I don't remember anything!"

"Well neither do I!" Kera snapped back but was quickly pulled back by Erza. She held her right in front of her that she was glaring right in her eyes. "If I find out that this is your fault… you'll get worse than that hideous dress."

"Hey! It's… yea it's hideous." Kera accepted it.

Lucy looked behind him and saw a few guards and they didn't look happy. "Uh Erza, you might want to put Kera down."

"No she's going to pay."

"Even so! It's not like you should be complaining! You're a knight! You always wear armor!" Kera snapped back slightly.

Erza's eye twitched. "We have no magic! And we had to fight a god damn Dragon Natsu to stop this whole thing!" She then threw Kera to the ground. The brunette was about to flee but Erza suddenly had a sword against her throat. "And don't you dare flee, we're not done yet. You probably got us into this mess, you're going to get us out of here."

"Erza! Put down the sword! You'll…" It was already too late. Lucy could have kept warning Erza, but she was going to ignore her and right when she had the sword to Kera's throat, two guards slammed right into her.

Erza hit the ground with a thud. "What the…"

"You're under arrest for attempted murder of the Queen!" The guard said as they tried to pin her down.

The red head couldn't believe what they were saying. "Wait WHAT!?"

Gray's eyes went wide as he glanced at Kera. "Don't tell me you're…"

"She's a Queen." Lucy nodded. Gray slammed his head. Of course… well… it was better than Natsu being King. That would be even worse.

The two guards started dragging Erza to the castle. "Let me go!"

"You don't understand!" Gray suddenly shouted. "She didn't really try to kill her!"

"We saw it!" The guard on the left said. "And any attempt on the Queen is a direct execution!"

"WAIT WHAT!?" Everyone shouted. Erza now got pale. She tried to get out again, but the guards had her tied up pretty quickly. "Kera! Don't let them do this! KERA!"

Everyone glanced at the brunette and saw her standing there with her arms crossed. "Hey, you attacked me. Maybe you should get punished."

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT EXECUTION IS!?" Erza yelled at her.

She shrugged simply. "You kept on 'punishing' me. It's time you get punished. And as the rightful Queen I have the power! And not you!"

Lucy sighed. Kera finally has taken over the whole power situation. She knew this wasn't going to end well. "Kera you can't let them execute Erza!"

"Not before she apologizes." She stated.

Gray groaned. "Great… we're going to lose one of the best wizards in our guild because you are too stubborn and power hungry."

"I can call for your execution as well, you know." Kera snarled and Gray backed away immediately.

Natsu leaned into Lucy. "I'm not entirely sure, but I think Kera would actually make a perfect tyrannical Queen."

"You have no idea. Now that she knows the power she wields." Lucy shook her head, but quickly got back to the situation. She had some power too.

She stepped forward. "As the Princess of this country I order you to let her go!" She called to the guards."

They stopped for a moment and everyone actually thought Lucy had done it, but the Captain of the Guards stepped up. "Apologies your Highness, but the word of the Queen is higher than the Princess. Continue!"

"Wait!" Erza shouted again trying to get out but it was futile.

"Kera don't let them do this!" Gray shouted at her.

Natsu jumped up as well. "I know I did wrong Kera but don't let them execute Erza!" Right when he said that the guards threw Erza to her knees.

One of the guards sheathed his sword and laid it at the back of Erza's neck. The red head closed her eyes. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" At that moment a bright flash blinded everyone causing them all to take a step back. The light grew brighter and brighter until nobody could see anything at all.

* * *

When the bright light faded everyone groaned. Slowly and carefully everyone opened their eyes. They were all met with the ceiling of their precious guild. Natsu sat up and rubbed his head. "Ugh, what happened?"

The others sat up as well, all wondering what happened. A paper flew down into Kera's lap. She grabbed it and rubbed her eyes slightly. Her eyes went wide. "Oh yea! I remember! I read this spell out loud, because I wanted Erza to apologize… oops."

She also remembered what happened in the 'other world'. She looked beside her and saw an angry red head, ready to kill her. The brunette smiled slightly. "Hey... at least you apologized… I'm dead aren't I?"

Erza lunged at her. "You were going to execute me!"

"I was going to stop them!" Kera shouted as she tried to get away, but the red head grabbed her leg and pulled her back and started beating her. "WHEN!? I had a sword to my neck!" Erza yelled as she kept on beating her.

Kera just lay there holding her head and stayed in a fetal position. "I'm sorry! I really was going to stop them!"

Lucy, Gray and Natsu just watched. The blonde chuckled. "Well now both apologized." The paper from before landed on Lucy's lap. She grabbed it and read through it. She realized something. "I think Kera forgot to read the warning of this spell."

"Why?" Gray asked wanting to see the paper as well.

"Because it says here, that whoever casts this spell, also has to live through one of their fears, even though they don't know it." Lucy told them.

Natsu smirked. "So she's afraid of dragons!?"

Lucy shook her head. "No… I think she's more afraid of being a tyrannical Queen, since you know… she is the Queen of Dragons."

Natsu scoffed. "Yea right, Kera would never."

"You're the one who said it flame brain." Gray told him.

The pink haired Dragon Slayer glared at him. "Oh yea? Well I think I should pay you pack for those stupid arrows!" At that moment Natsu lunged towards Gray and both boys started fighting as well.

Lucy sighed as she stood in the middle of two fighting groups. Erza was beating Kera to a pulp while Gray and Natsu were fighting each other.

She let the paper fly away while shaking her head. "Things can't get crazier than this, can they?"

**And they lived happily ever after! Well... after Kera recovered from Erza's beating. Hope this was to your liking Alex! And remember if you have another request just leave it in the review! **

**Until next time! **


	9. Dating

**Okay this one is one of my own. I came up with it and thought... hey, that would probably be funny. And the end might seem familiar to some people, at least lines of what the people are saying. I blame the movie! I just love that movie. You're never too old for a Disney movie :D **

**Anyway, this one is called _Dating! _This one is before the latest chapter from A Dragon's Way where Kera's boyfriend is revealed. So hope you enjoy it! I sure did! **

**luciannedaughterofposiedon: Okay, got it written down, just have to wait a bit ;)**

**Guest1: Agh! Did you read my mind!? I am already working on an Ova story ;) I just wanted to wait for my other story to get to a certain point so I won't spoil anything, because I already have a few ideas for them. So just hang in there, maybe the next chapter will be an Ova one ;)**

**Guest2: It's and idea and I'll think about it! Don't worry, you'll love it when it comes out. **

* * *

**Dating**

Fairy Tail was a busy guild. Everyone was running around taking jobs so they could get their money for different reasons. But it wasn't always just about jobs. Sometimes the team of wizards had their family moments. And not all family moments were… enjoyable.

"See ya guys! Going out with a cute guy!" Cana called out, waving her hands to her fellow friends as she walked out of the guild.

Kera glared at her as she slumped down on the table. She knew the alcoholic was doing the show just for her. Oh how she hated her.

It's not like Kera doesn't like boys or anything. The problem was… she never really found a nice guy. They were usually jerks and well… she didn't want her feelings to get hurt, that her heart gets broken.

"What's wrong Kera?" Lucy asked as she was sitting beside her. The blonde noticed that the past few days the brunette was glaring at Cana and giving her death glances. If she had to guess it was probably about this boy she was dating at the moment.

Kera clenched her fist. "That Cana… always rubbing it in that she has a boyfriend." She sneered.

And Lucy was right.

The Celestial Wizard shook her head. "Come on Kera. Every time Cana goes out with a guy you do this."

"It's not my fault!" She defended herself.

"Oh stop whining." Erza declared as she sat down next to her with a piece of cake in her hand.

Kera glared at her slightly. "You don't know anything."

The red head rolled her eyes. "I know that you are just a little desperate about getting a boyfriend."

"I am NOT desperate!" Kera snapped at her. "Guys are just jerks…" She mumbled while leaning her head on the table.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mira asked suddenly appearing next to them holding a tray of drinks. Lucy shrugged slightly as she handed her glass to the white haired woman. "Ah, just talking about Kera being mad again that Cana is going out with a guy again."

Mira frowned at the brunette. "Kera… why didn't you say something!?"

"Huh?" Kera was confused as she glanced up at the white haired woman. "What do you mean?"

She smiled. "I just know the perfect guy for you!"

Immediately her eyes went wide. "Mira, slow down. I'm just mad that Cana is rubbing it in my face. I don't want to date at the moment!"

"That's just silly! Come on! I'm going to call him right now! Then I'll help you dress up and you'll have a nice night and…" Mira started rambling off what they were going to do. She simply grabbed Kera's hand and pulled her away.

Kera tried to struggle. "W-Wait!" She shouted, but it was futile.

Erza watched the two walk away. She narrowed her eyes slightly. "I'm the one who is going to help her dress up." With that she was gone too following the other two girls.

Lucy sighed shaking her head. "I bet this is going to be an interesting story to tell."

* * *

"Mira stop! Ow! No… ow! I don't… Erza stop that! I… ow! Okay… JUST STOP!" Kera shouted. The brunette was in her apartment with Erza and Mira. The two girls were trying to dress her up and put make up on while doing her hair…

It was annoying.

Mira had called a guy and set up a date with him for the evening. To say that Kera was not amused was an understatement.

"Come on Kera! You want to look pretty when you meet this guy!" Mira told him as she pulled on her hair trying to comb it out.

"Ow!" Kera whined before snatching the comb out of the woman's hand. "Mira, I'm not going to like this guy."

"Why not?" Erza asked raising an eyebrow while crossing her arms.

Kera sighed. "Because I've never been on a second date. All the guys I went out were egoistic jerks that didn't know their right from their left! All guys are just idiots!"

Both girls crossed their arms. "Give us one example."

"Natsu."

"Another one."

"Gray."

Erza shrugged slightly. "She's got a point there. They are idiots."

"Yea, but they're not jerks." Mira argued.

Before either of them could get back to work she quickly got up on her feet and glared at them. "I'm not going on this date. You are not going to force me!"

Erza frowned. "If you don't go on this date I will make you train two days straight."

Kera crossed her arms. "I don't care."

"You'll have to bake me several strawberry cheesecakes."

"I don't care."

"We'll go hiking."

"I don't care."

"I'll make you train so hard that you won't be able to walk for the next few weeks."

Kera got into the red heads face. "I. Don't. Care."

Erza sighed as she backed away. "Alright, I didn't want to use this, but… Mira!"

The white haired woman stood in front of Kera. At first the brunette glared at her not wanting to back down, but when she saw Mira's lip quiver she knew what was coming. "Oh no…"

And soon Mira stood there crying her eyes out. Kera flinched slightly. "Mira! Oh come on! Don't cry! Please stop crying!" She tried to make her stop but nothing would work. She _hated_ seeing her cry. God it was one of her weaknesses.

She gritted her teeth slightly before sighing. "Fine! I'll go on the date!"

Right after she said this Mira stopped crying and had an enormous smile on her face. "Yay!"

"I hate the two of you." She mumbled before sitting down and pouting like a little kid.

Mira had scissors in her hand while smiling. "Let's get to work!"

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Kera shouted. Later that day, after being tortured by both Erza and Mira. She was in the guild, almost ready for her date when Mira had told her the news.

Mira sighed. "Well he canceled saying something came up, so I done the next best thing!"

"I CAN'T GO OUT WITH SEVEN GUYS!" Kera shouted at her.

She chuckled. "Don't worry! I have a plan. You're going to meet every single guy tonight. You're going to talk to each of them for fifteen minutes. In that time you're going to know each other and when that time's up you're going to go for the next. At the end you choose which guy like the best and go on a real date!"

Kera glared at her. "What the hell is that?"

"I call it Speed Dating!"

"I hate it." Kera muttered.

Mira chuckled. "At least now you can say to Cana that you went out with seven guys tonight!"

"I don't even want to go out with one!" She whined. Why couldn't these people understand this? Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

The young woman started pushing her out the door. "Come on! It's almost time! Just give out your best and see which one you like the most!"

Kera groaned. "Fine, I'll get myself dressed and then I'll go." She muttered walking to her closet and pulling out a beautiful blue dress that will cling to her body and show her curves.

Mira smirked slightly. "And with that no guy will resist you."

"Just shut up Mira."

* * *

Later that night Kera was sitting at a café wearing her blue dress. In front of her sat a guy with a nice shirt on and pants. He smirked. "So you're names Kera?"

"Yep, that's me. And you are?"

He nodded. "The name's Johnny. So, what do you do?"

She shrugged. "I'm a wizard, what about you?"

"Just a normal guy. But I love the chicks that use magic." He said with a smirk.

Kera raised an eyebrow. "Uh… okay, why?"

He chuckled as he leaned against his chair. "Because I love it when chicks get dominate."

Kera tried to ignore this as she changed the subject. "So you know Mira? Where do you know her from?"

"Oh from a few years ago. She sent me to jail."

Kera stopped for a moment. _She set me up with a CRIMINAL!? _She took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, why were you sent to jail? What did you do?" _Maybe it was just something reasonable. He probably wanted food or something for his family. That would be sweet. _

He shrugged. "Ah, I kidnapped her sister, trying to get attention. I wanted her to pay me for her release but, well… damn, I didn't know she used that kind of magic! She was a demon! But boy did I love her then. So I tried to get it on with her and… hey where are you going?"

"Bye!" Kera just waved her hand walking away.

* * *

At the next café she met the second guy. So far she had a _great _start. What kind of guy was he!? He was insane. She just hoped she had more luck with the second guy.

There was a guy already sitting at a table. She smiled sitting down. The man saw her and his eyes went wide. "Wow, what a beauty." He said. He offered his hand. "The names Daniel, nice to meet you Kera."

So far so good. She smiled. "It's nice to meet you too Daniel. So, tell me about yourself."

He nodded. "Well, my girlfriend just dumped me and I was really in a dump. I didn't want to go out or anything. But then I heard that you were a nice girl and I thought well maybe I could try and go out with you and get my mind off of Janet."

Kera nodded slowly. "That's great to hear. So anything special about you? Are you a wizard or just a normal guy? Where do you work?"

"I'm not a wizard but Janet was. She was a water wizard. God I loved her. I don't understand why she left me! Am I such a jerk? No… I've been with her since we were kids! Why did she leave me!" He started to cry as he leaned his head on the table.

Kera felt a little awkward. "Uh… now now… don't cry."

People were starting to look at them. This was definitely awkward. So when no one was looking she got up and left. She was definitely not going to date a cry baby, especially one who's not over his girlfriend.

* * *

Third times the charm? That's what she thought, but this guy was a real jackass. Why? Well…

"I'm Eric, so how about sex tonight?"

He got a slap to the face and she left immediately. Seriously? What a jackass!

Oh fourth guy? Hm well, he wasn't really there. He had a book with him! He kept on reading his book! Kera tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't even recognize her. After a while she stormed off yelling at him that he should date his book.

And guess what! He said he would if he could!

What the hell?

Okay fifth guy may be better than the last four. Let's just hope… So far so good. Normal guy, normal name. His name was Ben. He liked normal stuff…

Oh yea…

Did she forgot to mention he brought his teddy with him? If she had to guess he had some childhood issues.

And that was a no as well.

Sixth guy…

She really couldn't believe this guy. He actually dared to say that she should watch what she ate! That she actually looked a bit chubby!

You NEVER tell a woman that she is chubby or fat! NEVER! NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER! Never as long as you live!

Kera groaned as she sat down at the café. This was the last guy. She really lost hope now. After this she vows to never date again. All guys were jerks. It was just a fact.

"Excuse me? Are you Kera?" She looked up and saw a man standing there. He looked cute. Short brown hair, wore a suit. Didn't have any scars, which wouldn't have been a problem and he had those gorgeous deep blue eyes.

She was lost in his trance as she looked him in the eyes. The man chuckled slightly. "Miss?" This snapped her out her trance. "Uh what?"

"I asked if you were Kera?" He asked again, without losing that gorgeous smile. Wait... did she just say gorgeous?

"Oh yes! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to stare at you… your eyes they are just so beautiful!" Kera rambled. Crap, she was now making herself look like an idiot.

He chuckled. "It's alright, I get that a lot. But truly I'm sorry for making you wait."

"It's fine." She said with a smile.

"I'm Bruce." He said as he offered her his hand. The two shook hands and Kera's smile grew wider.

The fifteen minutes went into an hour and they were eating at a restaurant now. Kera couldn't believe it. This guy was actually nice! He wasn't a jerk, he was a true gentlemen. At the restaurant he also pulled the chair away and offered her to sit down.

They started to talk and Kera couldn't believe her luck. This guy seemed to be perfect.

Too perfect.

"So what's the catch?" Kera asked as she sat with him at the restaurant.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Catch? What catch?"

The brunette nodded slightly. "Well you're nice, a gentlemen. You don't give off snarky comments. You don't call me fat even if you see me eating all this food. So what's the catch? You killed somebody? You a murderer?" She asked narrowing her eyes slightly.

Bruce laughed. "Oh god no! I am not a murderer. I actually help kids find a home."

She almost fainted. This guy… he… he was amazing!

"Why would you think there was a catch?" Bruce asked with a smirk slightly.

Kera sighed leaning her head against her hand. "You have no idea what I had to go through. Six guys before you and well… let's say I didn't even need fifteen minutes to know they were jerks."

Bruce chuckled. "Ah I see. I am sorry you had to live through that. But you know the saying. The best comes last."

"Definitely." Kera said with a smile as she gazed into his eyes again. "So, what do you think about me?"

The man smiled as he grabbed her hands. "You are a beautiful young woman Kera. I have never met such a woman like you in my life. I can already see that you are caring and wouldn't let anything happen to your friends."

Kera blushed. "Now you're just saying things."

"I am not, I truly mean what I said." He said. "You're like a beautiful flower."

The brunette smiled. The man nodded slightly. "Kera, I have a question to ask you." Kera glanced at him confused.

* * *

Back at the guild everyone was sitting around. Mainly Erza, Mira and Lucy were wondering how the dates went with Kera. They were curious to figure out what was going on, but seeing from the time she found a guy.

Mira smiled. "I knew this plan would work!"

"You sure? I mean, anything can happen." Lucy stated. "You never know."

Suddenly the doors opened up and in walked a furious Kera. Mira's face immediately fell. Something did not go well.

Erza raised an eyebrow. "Everything alright Kera?"

"I AM NEVER DATING AGAIN!" she shouted frustrated.

Now everyone was curious. Something had to happen for her to act like this. Lucy shifted in her seat. "So what happened? From the time you met a guy. So how was he?"

"He's… he's… impossible!" She shouted still frustrated.

"Well he had to be good for you to even decide to stay with him longer." Erza argued.

The brunette snapped around glaring at the three girls. "You…"

Mira still was confused. "What happened that could be so bad?"

"HE ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM!" She snapped. Erza almost tripped hearing this while Mira's eyes went wide and Lucy mouth to stay open for a while.

"Excuse me?" Erza asked. "Please don't tell me you…"

"Of course not!" Kera snapped. "I just me the guy! Who marries someone they just met!" She shouted throwing her hands in the air.

Mira smiled slightly. "Maybe it was true love!"

"True love my ass! " Kera barked. "I wouldn't even marry him if he was riding a horse across a frozen river to save me! I just met him for god's sake!"

Lucy chuckled slightly. "So, that's a no to the dating again?" She asked.

Kera growled. "Never in my life will I date again. NEVER!" She shouted walking to the back of the guild.

The three girls snickered slightly but something did pop into Erza's mind. "Hey Kera!" She called running after her. "You do know you have to ask me for approving your marriages! I am technically your sister!"

"Screw you! You pulled me into this mess too! And I'm not going to ask you if I can marry a guy or not!" Kera shouted back at her.

"You are going to ask me because I'm older than you!"

"I don't care!"

"Yes you will!"

Mira chuckled. "It seems the idea of marriage has entered Erza's mind. She's going to pester Kera about that now her entire life."

Lucy smiled. "I knew this was going to get interesting."

**There you have it! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to leave a review behind ;) And/Or a request! Just write it down. **

**Until next time! **


	10. Fairy Academy

**Since so many people wanted it, I have finally decided to redo all of the Ova's, but there's one problem with that. Since this story is parallel to my other story A Dragon's Way you have to wait on some, probably just the last two, until I get there. But lucky for you guys I can do three right now and so here is the first one! **

**Guest1: Yes, she will probably never date again, especially ones that are set up by Mira! **

**Guest2: Your wish has come true! I will be redoing the Ova's and here's the first one! Enjoy!**

**Alex: I'm glad you enjoyed the Medieval chapter! And the Dating chapter! I had a lot of fun writing them. Yea, I would have killed the guy too, but Kera probably didn't want to ruin her dress. ;) And Mira is a dangerous weapon, especially if it's used by Erza. Hehe, well hope you enjoy this chapter too! **

* * *

**Fairy Academy**

Lucy glanced up at the huge school in front of her and smiled as she started to walk towards the entrance. She recently transferred to Fairy Academy and she immediately noticed there were a lot of weird people in this school. Even the teachers…

"Looking great Lucy!" Taurus the school janitor called out as he saw Lucy walk to the entrance.

She lowered her head as she heard this. "Good morning Taurus." She mumbled as she kept on walking passed him. She sometimes hated it when the janitor always hit on her. He sometimes was a little perverted.

She took a deep breath glancing at the school. "I wonder what today will happen." So far the days were all interesting.

Inside Lucy headed for her locker, but when she opened it she heard a voice beside her. "Princess, you forgot your lunch!"

She froze as she heard this. Closing her locker she saw Virgo standing right there with a lunch box in one hand and a drill in her other. "What the… Virgo! I told you to not follow me! And what's with the drill?"

"I am sorry, will you punish me now?" Virgo asked as she glanced at Lucy.

The blonde was about to snap at her, but a different voice stopped her. "Good morning Lucy!"

Lucy turned around and smiled as she saw Levy walking towards her with Jet and Droy. "Levy! How fare thee?"

Everyone stopped as they heard this. Lucy froze. "I did it again did I?"

She sighed, before transferring to Fairy Academy she was at a prestigious school for girls to become fine ladies in the future. And that is how they greeted each other back then. Lucy loved her freedom at this school. She loved it here.

Walking to her class she smiled. Even though her classmates were weird she still loved it here.

She entered the classroom with a huge smile, but it vanished when she tripped over a rope and a bucket of water fell on her head. The entire class erupted in laughter.

Wendy walked up to her and gave her a towel. "You okay Lucy?"

Lucy gritted her teeth. "Alright, who is responsible for this!?"

"There are only two answers for that question." Alzack told her as he was sitting on a desk. Bisca next to him smirked. "But it was probably Natsu." She said pointing to the pink haired boy.

Lucy glared at the boy. "Natsu…"

"What the hell Lucy!? That trap was set up for Gray! You ruined it!" He shouted at her. And soon the two were on the ground fighting and yelling at each other.

Gray walked into the classroom with his backpack on his back. "You two already going on? And school just started."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Lucy snapped at him as the two stopped for a moment.

Natsu glared at him. "You were supposed to fall for that anyway!"

Gray laughed. "What idiot would fall for a trick like that?" He asked simply as he sat down on his chair. Natsu grinned and immediately Gray jumped up screaming out in pain holding his burning but.

The others looked shocked. "A burning rock on his chair, now that's painful." Alzack commented while grimacing slightly.

Gray got into Natsu's face. "What do you think was your big deal flame brain?" He snarled.

Natsu growled back. "You want a fight? I'll give you a fight." And that happened. The two stood there ready to fight and Gray even stripped his clothes. Everyone closed their eyes while Lucy covered Wendy's.

She didn't need to see this.

"Enough!"

Both Natsu and Gray froze. Turning around they saw a red haired woman with glasses standing there with her arms crossed. "Class is about to start so don't the two of you dare to start fighting. Am I clear?"

Immediately the two hugged each other and pretended everything was fine. Lucy and Wendy were shocked seeing this. Gray and Natsu were one of the worst delinquents this school has and they are both scared off Erza the student council president.

At that moment a box of fish was dumped on both Gray and Natsu shocking everyone in the classroom. A loud laughter was heard from the entrance.

Everyone turned around and saw Kera standing at the door leaning against the door almost laughing to death. "Oh my god! You two fell for it! You two are just idiots!"

Lucy sighed. Kera wasn't a delinquent as the others but she did cause a lot of problems. She pranks a lot and mostly only Natsu and Gray. They tried to prank her, but ended getting themselves hit with her prank.

Also she was sometimes known as the Queen. Why no one knows but Natsu, the worst of all delinquents, respect her so much, but of course Natsu always tries to beat her. And she is so protective of her friends. She'd even get in trouble for them.

"Kera!"

The brunette flinched hearing that voice. She was immediately grabbed by her ear and pulled into the room. Erza glared down at her. "How many times do I have to tell you! First you get up late and are running late for school and then you decide to do this!? I thought I told you better!"

Oh yea… there is one info you might want to know.

Kera and Erza are sisters.

Lucy couldn't believe it the first time she heard this. The two girls were complete opposites! They didn't even look alike! But there were a lot of rumors running around the school about that topic. Some say that they're really sisters, some say that the parents married each other. Another one was that Kera was adopted and another one suggested that they weren't even sisters by blood.

But Lucy did ask Kera once. She was one of the few students that weren't weird. She said that it wasn't important, but she was Erza's sister.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Ow!" Kera whined as the red head pulled her to their seats. Erza forced her to sit down before getting in her own seat. Gray and Natsu sat down behind her. Kera turned around and smirked at them but got hit in the head by Erza. "Ow!"

"Good morning students!"

Everyone turned around and saw a blue cat walking in wearing a suit. Lucy couldn't believe either that their homeroom teacher was actually a cat…

Most of the classes were about fish. How to cook fish so it tastes the best, the history of fish, how to catch fish…

What kind of school was this?

Happy turned around and sniffed the classroom. "Do I smell fish?"

Kera burst out laughing again but both Natsu and Gray glared at her. "That was not funny!"

The brunette kept on laughing, but was smashed to the ground. Lucy turned around and saw her on the ground while Erza was sitting beside the empty seat holding a stern face, her head lowered.

This was really a weird school.

* * *

Lucy was outside seeing Levy, Jet and Droy doing swimming lessons with Aquarius. She saw that both boys were pissed about her. Well… she was a strict teacher.

She could hear Levy warning the boys, but before she knew it a huge tidal wave washed them all away. She shook her head.

She heard a scoff next to her. Turning her head she saw Kera. "Looks like Aquarius is pissed again. I wonder if anyone survives her lessons."

Lucy smiled as she saw Kera. "Hey, are you coming to eat lunch with us."

Kera nodded. "Sure. Why not?"

So later Lucy, Wendy, Levy, Kera, Mira and Erza were sitting together having lunch. Both Wendy and Levy were amazed by Lucy's lunch. "Wow, that looks delicious." Commented Levy.

Lucy laughed slightly. "It's so much, you guys have some too if you want."

Wendy smiled. "I love eating lunch with everyone!"

Levy nodded. "It's so amazing!"

Lucy nodded. "It's great!"

Kera gave them a blank look. "You guys are too perky."

Erza smiled as she had a plate with her favorite strawberry cheesecake. "It's true, it's always nice to eat with friends."

Mira glanced at her plate. "How come you don't gain any weight with eating so much cake?"

Erza smirked. "Because the president of the student council doesn't get fat no matter what they eat." She said simply. An eerie silence fell on them, no one was sure what to say to that.

Kera chuckled. "Yea right, tell that to the scale at home." She snickered, but was shoved off of the ledge by her sweet sister.

Mira smiled. "I see…"

From the distance they saw Cana walking over to them. She was wearing a longer skirt than anyone else and had her chest wider open than everyone else. Also she _loved _to drink. Even though alcohol was prohibited on school grounds.

Erza saw her and sighed. "Button up your shirt Cana."

"Pft, you are so stiff Erza. Why not loosen up a bit." She said glancing at her. She saw Kera on the ground and smirked. "By the way, Carla wants to see you."

"She can wait." Kera stated simply as she lay on the floor.

"Kera." Erza warned but the brunette rolled her eyes. "I'll go later, I promise."

"Good." The red head stated nodding her head.

Cana sighed as she got serious now. "By the way, I heard that the guys over at Courage Academy think they're better than us."

"What!?" Kera jumped up. She hated those guys. She even got into some fights with them, just like Natsu and Gray did.

Lucy shrunk back slightly. "That's scary…"

Cana nodded. "Just be careful when you leave school. Don't go alone." She warned them.

Kera got up and had a serious face. "Don't worry, I'll show them who's boss." She said smashing her fists together. She was not going to let these guys win. She may be a girl, but she knows how to fight.

And she knows that Natsu would help her in a heartbeat.

* * *

After the bells rang Lucy, Kera and Wendy were walking down the school entrance glad that school was over. Lucy smiled slightly. "Well… today was interesting."

Kera laughed. "Yea it was!"

Wendy glanced up at her and smiled slightly. "Uh Kera, did you go to Carla?"

The brunette froze for a second. She then quickly recovered shaking her head. "Ah, I'll go tomorrow. It's probably nothing."

"If you say so." Wendy said. Wendy and Kera were so cute together. Kera was there to protect the little girl and the blue haired girl was always worried about the brunette. It sometimes seemed like Wendy was Kera's little sister.

It was just so cute.

At the gates all three of them saw Erza leaning against the wall. Kera looked confused. "Uh… I thought you already went home."

She smirked. "Oh come on, can't we walk home together? The four of us?"

Lucy and Wendy were shocked. They were walking home with the president of the student council!?

Kera took a step back. "Am I in trouble again?"

Erza chuckled and shook her head. "No, you're fine."

"Phew…"

* * *

Walking down a road Lucy asked her why she would want to walk home with them, well… except for Kera being her sister of course.

She shrugged. "We're classmates aren't we? And I also thought friends."

"Well yea, but…" Lucy started but stopped as they saw a man dressed in a black cloak and wearing a mask walk passed them. He was using some sort of bottle sprayer while talking about cleaning the world, so people could talk openly and end the fighting.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "With a spray bottle?"

"ANIMA!" He suddenly shouted scaring the four.

After he walked away Kera looked at him. "Weirdo." She stated, making the three others nod their heads.

Walking down a road passed the lake Erza started to get awkward. Kera noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "You alright sis?"

"Yes! Of course… um… actually… there was a reason… why I asked…" Erza's face turned as red as her face. Kera smirked. Oh this is good.

Lucy and Wendy quickly pulled her to a set of stairs and sat down. "What's wrong Erza? Is everything alright?"

She nodded. "Yes… I… it's just… I got asked out on a date."

Three pairs of eyes went wide. Kera was suddenly in front of her. "Wait what!? Who is this guy!? Why haven't you told me yet that you were dating!?" She got a fist into the face and landed on the ground holding her now bleeding nose. "Ow!"

"Don't be so loud!" Erza said blushing.

Lucy glanced at her. "So what's his name?"

"It's… Seig from Era High Academy."

Kera sat up while holding her nose. "Wow, isn't that like… an elite school?"

Erza nodded her head. "Yes… I… was wondering… if… if… clothes… and hair… I could… use some help…" She mumbled.

Lucy jumped up with a huge smile. "Don't worry! If it's clothes advice you need, you got the right person!"

Wendy folded her hands. "This is going to be fun!"

Kera groaned knowing what this meant. "This is going to be torture."

"Let's go shopping!" Lucy stated with a huge smile, before grabbing Erza's hand and dragging her off to the city. Wendy and Kera ran after them.

Wendy glanced up at her friend. "Why did you say it's going to be torture."

She sighed. "You never went shopping with Erza… she… she can be… a demon."

* * *

And so they went shopping. Kera sat in one of the chairs while Erza was in a dressing room, changing out of clothing at an inhuman speed. Wendy and Lucy couldn't even believe how fast she was.

Lucy shook her head. "How is she even doing that?"

"And she keeps on her glasses every time." Wendy stated.

Then Erza stood completely naked in front of some clothes deciding what she should get.

Lucy and Wendy weren't sure how to take this. "Why did she have to take her underwear off when she's deciding?"

At that moment Erza snapped around. "Underwear! I haven't even thought that far out! After all we might…"

Then in a flash she was in front of Kera pulling her shirt open so she could see what kind of bra she was wearing. "What should I buy? Let me look!" she said pulling her shirt open.

"Hey!" Kera shouted trying to get her off of her. "Don't undress me!"

"But I need to see what kind I need to buy!"

"That doesn't matter!"

"I have to see!"

"People are watching!"

"Just a peek!"

"Erza!"

Then she was in front of the two other girls again. "And what about my hair!? It needs to fit my dress doesn't it!?"

Lucy smiled slightly. "Don't worry I'll call a friend." She called Cancer to cut Erza's hair.

Wendy saw Kera dressing herself up again. She chuckled slightly. "Now I know why Kera said she was a demon."

* * *

That evening the girls were all done. Erza was dressed in a beautiful black dress while the other three girls were behind her. Wendy smiled. "Finally we were able to find a nice dress."

Erza nodded. "Yes, thank you again."

Kera and Lucy groaned. "So tired…" They both muttered.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." A voice said. Suddenly they were surrounded by five people all of them giving a smirk.

"W-What's going on?" Wendy asked a little scared. Kera pulled the little girl behind her knowing exactly who these people were.

Erza narrowed her eyes. "These are students from Courage Academy. Don't take your eyes off of them."

Gajeel smirked as he leaned in. "Looks like we have Fairy Tail students here."

"I'm scared." Wendy muttered, but Kera protected her. No matter what. She glared at Gajeel. He just smirked at her. "And we have Kera here, what a surprise. It's so great to see you again runt."

Kera gritted her teeth. "You better not do anything or else you'll get another good punch in the face."

Gajeel chuckled. "Yea, I remember that. I still owe you for that." He leaned into her face and the two glared at each other.

But Erza quickly pulled her back and they simply walked passed them. "Now if you'll excuse us."

They all walked passed them, but Gajeel didn't think of it. He quickly grabbed the arm of Kera and pulled her back. He smirked at her as he didn't let go. "Where are you going runt? If you're lucky I won't pummel you to the ground that hard." Kera gritted her teeth as he gripped her arm so hard that she almost couldn't feel it anymore.

"Let Kera go you bastard!"

Everybody looked shocked as they heard Erza yell at Gajeel, especially Lucy and Wendy. Erza took a deep breath as she took her glasses off and handed them over to Wendy. "Could you hold them please?"

Wendy was a bit confused as she grabbed her glasses.

Kera smirked at Gajeel. "Now you done it."

Erza glared at Gajeel. "I won't let you hurt my friends, especially my sister." Then out of nowhere she pulled out an iron pipe.

Everyone looked shocked. "Where'd she pull that out!?" One of the guys asked shocked.

Gajeel let Kera go and smirked at Erza. "Heh, I love iron, don't worry about…" he stopped as Erza smashed the iron pipe into his face. Everyone was shocked except for Kera.

Lucy's face fell. "Well now I understand why all the delinquents obey her."

From behind they heard Natsu and Gray. "A fight!?" Natsu shouted.

Gray gritted his teeth. "We're coming to help Erza!" He shouted.

Meanwhile Juvia saw him and immediately fell in love with him.

Natsu and Gray stood in front of the girls. "Don't worry, we'll protect you."

Kera gritted her teeth. "I don't need protection you idiots! I want to fight too!" She snapped while punching the French guy beside her.

Lucy looked beside her and saw Erza smashing everyone in her way. She shook her head. "Well… now I see the resemblance." She stated glancing between the red head and the brunette.

While Erza smashed both Gajeel and the other guys to the floor she saw something out of her eyesight. She stopped completely frozen as she saw a blue haired man with a red tattooed face.

Erza let the pipe drop from her hands as she saw him. "S-Seig?"

The boy looked shocked at her. "Y-You're the devil!" He shouted before running away.

Erza stood there ghostly white, close to tears.

* * *

The next day Erza lay over her desk completely destroyed. After what happened yesterday she didn't even move at all.

"Come on cheer up Erza, this isn't like you." Gray tried.

Natsu frowned. "Geez, this isn't the Erza I know. The one I know would be brutal and ferocious."

Lucy sighed. "She's done for."

Wendy looked at her worried. "Isn't there anything we can help her with."

"She's been like that since yesterday." Kera stated simply. "Not even her strawberry cheesecake would cheer her up."

Happy walked in the room. "Listen up students. We have a new transfer student today. He transferred here from Paradise Academy."

The boy nodded. "I'm Jellal." He said.

Kera blinked. "Hey, he looks like the guy from yesterday."

Natsu frowned. "He's the one who made Erza cry!?"

Gray shook his head. "It's probably his twin or something."

"Just take the other seat next to Erza." Happy instructed. The boy nodded and saw down next to the red head who still had her head down on the table.

When she raised her head and saw the boy she was shocked. The boy smirked. "Everyone should be free and my goal is to make this Academy as free as possible. Want to talk more about it after school?"

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but something horrible has happened." Aries said as she entered the room.

Everyone looked confused. What had happened?

* * *

Outside everyone was shocked to see old gramps with Macao and Wakaba pinned to a tree obviously unconscious.

Wendy held her hands in front of her mouth. "Who would do this?"

Natsu growled. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Courage Academy." Kera snarled. "They're going to get it. This means war. They won't get away with this."

Natsu nodded. "They're going to pay! No one hurts Fairy Tail without payback!" he shouted.

"We'll get them back!"

"Yea!" Everyone shouted.

"Lucy!" Erza called pulling the blonde back. "I've got another date! S-Should I w-wear the same thing as yesterday? Oh god, or should I change? I don't know!?"

Lucy whined. "She's had a complete breakdown!"

Kera turned to Natsu. "Okay Natsu, listen up! We're going to need rocks, pipes and…" She started to count up objects they need to fight off these Courage Academy students. They were really going to fight these guys and they were definitely going to win.

Meanwhile Erza was walking to the gate, but saw the weird boy from yesterday. The wind blew his mask off and Erza was shocked to see his face. "A t-third one!?" She shouted shocked.

She immediately shook her head. "Oh god, every boy is starting to look the same to me…" She muttered.

"Erza!" Lucy and Wendy ran up to her and grabbed her by the arms. "Come on, you're going to be fine." They told her as they dragged her off.

* * *

That evening all of Fairy Tail stood ready to fight the Courage Academy students. Unbeknownst to them, Virgo had drilled several pitfalls into the ground to help them.

Everyone saw five silhouettes walking up to them. Gray frowned. "They're here."

Natsu cracked his knuckles. "They are so going to pay."

Kera moved her head which made a few cracking noises. "I'm ready to deal some punches out." She stated.

Gajeel laughed as he stood in front of them. "Are you sure about that?" They all took a step aside and everyone was shocked to see Mira tied to a post.

"Mira!" They all shouted. She smiled slightly. "Sorry guys, looks like I got caught."

Gajeel nodded. "Let's do this. Our strongest team against your strongest team. Got it?"

Gray immediately put his shirt off. "You got it."

Natsu snarled. "We're ready to deal with this."

Kera snarled. "Let's do this!"

They all charged. Natsu took his Tabasco sauce bottle and threw it towards the group as a bomb. Two were caught in it yelling that it burned.

Kera charged in and took a swift kick to Gajeel's face. He grunted as he fell to the ground. Kera smirked. "You want to deal with this!? You'll get this!?"

He got up and punched her back. He smirked. "See, you're just a runt."

Gray took his ice cream machine and glared down at Sol and Totomaru. With the machine Gray used ice shards to attack them. They yelled out in pain as it was too cold.

That's when Lucy, Wendy and Erza arrived at the scene. Lucy was actually shocked seeing the fight. "They already started!?"

Wendy looked worried. "It doesn't look so good."

Lucy gritted her teeth. "It seems I have to call her." She took her phone out and dialed a number.

Wendy glanced at her confused. "Who did you call?"

"Wait… where's Erza!?"

Gajeel kicked Kera back and she cried out in pain. She skidded across the ground clutching her stomach. The boy smirked clenching his knuckles. "You do know I have no problems hitting a girl. Especially a runt like you."

"Hey!" a voice called out.

Both turned around and saw Erza walking over to them. Kera smirked slightly, knowing that the two always protected each other.

The red head glared at Gajeel. "No one hurts my sister and gets away with it." She said glaring down at Gajeel as she tore off her school clothes, her dress being underneath it.

Kera tried to get up and smirked. "Joining the fun now?"

Erza frowned. "Shut up, he's going to pa… eek!" Everyone froze as they saw Erza fall down a pitfall.

Natsu looked shocked. "She… she said eek."

"And… it was cute." Gray said horrified.

Kera saw the broken glasses and froze in horror. "Oh god no… her glasses."

Erza slowly got out of the pit. "I just bought this dress yesterday… and I have an important meeting later." She got out of the pit and glared down at Gajeel.

If looks could kill he'd be dead now.

"No one sees me like this and will live to see the next day!" Erza shouted as a dark aura surrounded her making her look like a monster.

Kera, Gray and Natsu looked shocked. "She snapped!"

Aria tries to sneak up on the red head, seeing her completely wide open, but she quickly snapped around hitting him with an iron pipe. "Don't you dare say you're sad! I'm the one who's sad!"

Gray and Natsu hugged each other. "She's scary! No one can stop her!"

Lucy glanced at Kera and quickly ran over to her. She pulled her up from the ground. "You have to stop her!"

"Me!? Are you crazy!? No one can stop her when she's like this! Nothing! Everyone will die! It's the end of the world!" She told her shaking the blonde.

Erza had smashed Gajeel and the others to the ground, completely raged now. "This fight isn't over until someone dies!" She shouted.

Suddenly all three blue haired boys stood around Erza all having a shocked expression on their faces. Erza let the iron pipe fall from her hands again. This was like déjà vu.

And that's when all three of them said. "You're the devil!"

Kera shrugged simply. "I guess that stopped her, but I think she's completely broken now."

Beside Lucy Aquarius suddenly appeared with a huge hose. "You called Lucy?" She asked with a smirk.

The blonde froze. "I think I made the wrong choice."

"What did you say!?" She snapped at her.

"Nothing!"

"She's scary." Wendy stated taking a step back.

Aquarius growled. "Don't make a damn fuss about this!" She shouted while using the hose to cause a huge tidal wave to wash the whole ground.

Everyone was on the ground washed up. Lucy was on the ground crying slightly. "Everything went to hell!"

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright Erza?" Lucy asked. They were all sitting on the floor glancing at the red head. She still had a dark aura surrounding her. Kera cocked her head looking at her sister. She was worried as well.

She smirked slightly. "Why should I be bothered about something like this? I'm fine! Now it's time for karaoke!" She stated standing up.

Kera chuckled. "Yep she's fine."

* * *

The next day at school everyone was in the school auditorium. Everyone was okay from the fight. Natsu had a few scratches the same with Gray while Kera had some bruised ribs.

Carla stood at the podium. "Since a lot of you were part of the fight a few days ago I have decided to go to extreme measures. This school doesn't tolerate fights and this has gone over the line. So for those part of the fight I have come up with an extra punishment."

Happy shuddered. "Oh god no…"

Then a white snowy dog was on the platform.

Lucy looked shocked. "That's the principal!?"

The white dog started talking and everyone in the room froze. Nobody understood a word he was saying.

Except for Carla and Natsu. The pink haired boy was actually crying. "Leave it to the principal to say those amazing words!"

"You understood him!?" Lucy shouted.

* * *

Lucy smiled as she was walking down the school path with Wendy, Erza and Kera. Even though this school had some weird people in it, the days kept being interesting. She had made great friends. Every day was different and interesting, so it was never boring.

She actually came to love this school.

They entered the classroom. Lucy smiled. "Good morning everybody!"

A foot came against a piece of rope and water was dropped on a head. Natsu grinned as he jumped up. "Ha! You fell for it again!" He froze as he saw who caught the water.

Erza glared at Natsu with her hair completely wet. "So it was you…" She threatened.

"Agh!" Natsu shouted, but when Erza decided to run into another trap a bucket of feathers fell on her head.

Kera froze. "Oh crap… I forgot I put that there."

Erza turned around and now glared at Kera. She took a step back. "I… forgot… Carla wanted to see me… so bye!" She tried to leave, but Erza grabbed her by the hem of her shirt. "Agh no! I'm sorry!" Kera shouted.

Lucy sighed slightly. "This… already went south really quick."

After everyone got seated Happy stood on the podium. "Good Morning students we have two new transfer students. So treat them nicely and with respect!"

A woman stood in front of the class. "I'm Juvia."

"Gehe, Gajeel." The guy said with a smirk.

"You!" Before anyone knew it Kera jumped on Gajeel sending him to the ground. The two started to brawl on the ground.

Natsu snarled. "Hey! I want in that fight!" He shouted before jumping in as well.

Gray stood in front of Juvia naked. The girl blushed. "It… it will be… fun to work with you… Gray."

"Yea… I guess." Gray stated not quite sure.

Everyone else looked shocked. Lucy shook her head. "We have to many transfer students."

**And there it was! Hope it was alright. Tell me what you think! And don't forget to leave a review and/or a request!**

**Until next time!**


	11. Memory Days

**And we're back! Here's another Ova chapter and this time it's Memory Days! I'll be doing all other Ova's as well, but not sure if they'll be the next chapters. Since there was a huge demand on ova I decided to do two in a row, but don't worry guys, the Fairy Tail / Rave Master is still under works. I'm working on it right now. So enjoy! **

**Guest1: Like I said, that chapter is under works, so just hang in there! For now enjoy a different ova! **

**Alex: Yea I'm going to do that one too, but since I had a bit of trouble finding a way to put in Kera I was going to do it later, but I know which one you mean ;)But for now enjoy this one and enjoy the comedy it comes with :D So enjoy! **

**luciannedaughterofposiedon: Thank you! hope this one is awesome as well! **

**Guest2: Well, see for yourself in this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Memory Days**

The Fairy Tail guild was erupted in laughter as members were drinking and having the greatest time of their lives. They had so much fun!

In that chaos Wendy walked around with a scarf in her hands. She looked around as if she were looking for a person. "Where's Natsu?"

Carla frowned slightly. "It seems that he isn't here."

Mira walked up from the bar and smiled at the little girl. "If you're searching for Natsu he's in the storage cleaning it up with the others."

Wendy showed Mira the scarf. "I found this at the entrance of the guild."

The white haired woman shook her head. "It's rare for him to drop his scarf. It's usually glued to his neck. He probably was just spacing out."

* * *

In the storage room of the guild Natsu stood on the floor looking as if he were spacing out. Lucy was on a latter wailing her hands around. "Why do I have to do all the work! This is so unfair!" She shouted.

Kera glanced up as she was rearranging a shelf. "Lucy, if you keep moving around you're gonna fall."

"And I can see your panties." Gray said as he stared up Lucy's skirt.

"Hey! Stop that you pervert!" Lucy snapped as she tried to pull her skirt down.

Erza grabbed a pile of books as she glanced up at Lucy. "We don't really have a choice Lucy. This is for destroying all those buildings."

Lucy frowned as she glared at them. "You're the ones who destroyed those buildings! I didn't do anything."

Kera chuckled. "You could have been useful and stopped us."

"That's not my job!" Lucy shouted.

Natsu still stood there spacing out. Lucy frowned. "Will you stop staring at my panties?"

Natsu grabbed his head. "Something is missing. I just don't know what…" He couldn't take this. What was bothering him?

"It's your scarf you idiot. You're not wearing it." Kera said walking passed him.

The pink haired Dragon Slayer turned around and pointed at her. "That's right!" he groaned as he scratched the back of his head. "I probably dropped it somewhere. It's because I was spacing out a lot."

Lucy blinked as he saw a scar on his neck. "Hey Natsu. Where did you get that scar?"

Everyone else stopped as they heard this. Kera nodded. "Yea now that she says it I don't know where you got that either."

"Me neither." Erza stated.

"Yea same here." Gray nodded.

Natsu blinked but then his face grew pale and he jumped into a corner holding his head. "I… I can't talk about it! It was horrible! He's… he's… he was a monster! A demon!"

Kera dropped the books she was carrying while the others stood there frozen. The brunette gaped. "Someone… someone actually… scares Natsu!?" But thinking that she suddenly remembered _that day. _She shuddered. "No… not that day…"

"What are you talking about?" Erza asked glancing at the brunette.

"Isn't that like…" Lucy stopped as she leaned back from the latter but felt that she as the latter moved. She paled and shrieked as she fell from the latter.

"Lucy!" Everyone shouted and immediately dived for her, that is until everyone knocked their heads against each other and Lucy landed on everyone. Books fell from the shelves and one specific book landed on the floor open.

It started to glow catching everyone's attention. "The book is glowing!" Lucy stated shocked.

The light grew brighter and brighter until it blinded everyone.

* * *

When the light subsided everyone looked back to see the book on the ground. Kera groaned holding her head. "What just happened?" She asked.

"Why are we outside?" Natsu asked looking around.

The brunette looked around and paled. "Uh guys…" She called her friends and pointed in front of them.

They all looked and were shocked to see that they were outside in front of the Fairy Tail building. But that wasn't the worst part. It was back to the state before Phantom Lord attacked.

"What's happening?" Gray asked a little frightened.

Lucy saw three figures walking out of the guild. "Guys! Someone's coming!" Immediately they all jumped back behind some boxes watching as three figures came walking out the guild.

Everyone's eyes went wide and mouths went agap as they saw it was little versions of Natsu, Gray and Erza!

"So today both of you are going to take me on?" Little Erza asked as she walked out of the guild with both Natsu and Gray.

Little Natsu jumped up. "Just me is fine."

Gray shook his head. "No I'll be able to defeat Erza this time!"

Both little boys got ready to fight Erza. They ran at her ready to beat her down, but after a few punches later both boys were lying on the ground out cold and the red head stood there perfectly fine.

Lucy shook her head. "What is this? Is this some kind of trick?"

Kera's eyes went wide as she realized something. "No… this isn't some trick… I… I think we actually… went back in time."

"What!?" Lucy shouted in shock.

"What are you doing to our younger self?" Both Natsu and Gray yelled at Erza who was standing there, her gaze locked on the scene in front of them.

The red head couldn't believe it either. "I… I remember this day… get up… stand up… that's what I will say."

Everyone looked at the scene in front of them. But the beautiful moment was ruined when little Erza kicked the two boys before smashing them again. "Get up! Stand up!"

"It's not the same as you remember!" Both Natsu and Gray shouted.

Lucy glanced at Kera and saw her worried look. If this was in the past… does that mean there was also a little version of her?

Little Erza started to chase both boys. "Who ate my cake!" She shouted.

"Not me!"

"It was probably Natsu!"

"No it was you!"

"I was saving that piece of cake!" Erza snapped while lunging at the two boys.

Lucy chuckled. "They're so sweet."

"No matter what we have to find out how to get back to our time." Erza said with her arms crossed.

Natsu smirked. "Ah come on! This is great! Let's stay a while."

Gray nodded. "Good idea!"

Erza gritted her teeth. "Idiots! Haven't you heard of time paradoxes!?"

Lucy nodded remembering something. "Yea, I read something like that in a book. If you do something or change something in the past it could change and affect the future. We should be careful."

Erza hung her head getting serious. "So if something might change, even history might change." She snapped around. "So listen Natsu, Gray…"

When she looked she saw that Natsu and Gray were gone. Not just that. Kera was gone as well.

Lucy looked shocked. "They're already gone!? Even Kera left!" She shouted not believing her eyes.

Erza paled. "Those idiots! I never thought they would do something THAT stupid! Especially Kera! How stupid are they!?"

She gritted her teeth while gripping the book tighter. "Lucy! Go find them! I'll be here decoding the book!"

Lucy nodded slightly a bit afraid of her. She started walking away. "Okay… I'll go look for them."

"Wait!" She grabbed Lucy and pulled her back. "Here you'll need this."

A second later Lucy was dressed as a bunny girl. It was a very revealing outfit. Erza nodded. "There, now you shouldn't be recognized as Lucy."

"I'm going to stand out _more_ now!" She argued and then glanced at Erza. "Seriously!? A cat costume!?"

Erza sighed shaking her head. "Nobody will notice us."

The blonde sighed and nodded simply. "Alright, well… I guess it's better since I'm not a part of Fairy Tail yet."

Erza hung her head slightly. "Lucy, do me a favor."

The blonde raised an eyebrow while holding herself. She really didn't want to wear this. It was just too revealing. She will stand out more than before. She wanted her old clothes back!

The red head looked at Lucy with worry in her eyes. "Find Kera as soon as possible."

Lucy didn't know what to say. Luckily Erza continued. "This is a year after Kera joined. Not the greatest of times."

The blonde understood. She smiled at Erza. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she's fine."

Erza smiled slightly. "Thank you."

* * *

Lucy was standing in the guild looking around amazed. The guild was full of life. Everyone was having so much fun! She clapped her hands. "This place is amazing!" She stated looking around.

"Is that Makao and Wakaba? They look so young!" She said amazed.

Makao slammed his beer on the table. "I've finally decided! I'm going to ask Enno out!" He stated ready to get up and talk to her.

Wakaba looked shocked. "What!? Are you crazy? There are loads of guys going after her! You have no chance!" Suddenly the two were slammed on the table a girl standing on both of them.

The white haired girl smirked. "You might not have a chance but this time I have a chance to finally beat Erza." She looked around and smirked. "But where is she?"

Lucy flinched slightly seeing the girl. _Isn't that Mira!? Oh god she looks scary! She changed so much! _

Two younger children walked up to her. _And they must be Elfman and Lisanna! _Elfman looked up at his sister. "She's chasing Natsu and Gray. She said something about looking for Kera too."

Mira frowned slightly. "Seriously? I ate her cake to fight with her and she thinks those idiots done it!? And why does she always follow that little brunette?"

Lisanna leaned against the table. "Mira… you know she cares for her."

The white haired woman scoffed. "Pft… who does she think she is? She should be fighting with me instead of running after that little girl."

"Sis… you would do the same for Lisanna too." Elfman told her. Mira stopped and frowned. Without saying a word she left.

Lucy was shocked. She didn't expect that. Oh right! Kera! Where was she? Looking around the guild she tried to find the brunette, either the older version or the younger version. But she couldn't find her anywhere.

Instead she found Cana and Levy playing together and with it saw how Shadow Gear was formed. She even found Reedus who wasn't fat and a teenage Laxus! Wow she didn't expect that.

But there was still no Kera. She promised Erza she would find her and this isn't helping. She had to find her.

Makarov entered the guild and saw the bunny girl. He smiled. "Oh a bunny girl!"

This caused several members to turn towards her. Lucy flinched. "Oh no!" She was dragged to the back of the guild by Makarov.

This was not how she wanted it to go!

* * *

Meanwhile…

Kera walked down the streets of Magnolia. She had grabbed different clothes while changing her hair. No one would recognize her. She wasn't stupid. She knew about the time paradox and that changing the past could affect the future.

But she needed to see something. She knew Natsu and Gray were walking around and she knew that Erza was probably fuming right about now.

Kera walked down a path that led to a river. She knew where she was and she would bet a thousand jewels that she will be there.

She walked down a small dirt path. She passed a few trees until she was standing in on a small cliff. The brunette smiled slightly as she sat down. At the bottom of the cliff sitting by a river was a smaller girl leaning against a tree.

Kera watched the younger version of herself. There was a reason why she came here. She knew what time it was. She knew what day it was. It was the day one of those soldiers attacked her.

She was here to stop that person. She knew she got scared and was terrified. She was not going to let that happen.

The brunette sat down on the cliff watching her younger self. She watched her getting up and turn to the tree. She started punching it.

Kera hung her head. She remembered her feelings. She wanted to be strong, to get stronger and be useful. To not be useless and pathetic. She wanted to protect her friends that she made. She was still surprised about that. That she made friends.

That Erza practically treated her like a little sister.

So that's what she did. She sat there and watched herself train hard.

* * *

Back at the guild Erza was trying hard to decode the book. But so far she had no luck. She gritted her teeth. "God damn it!" She shouted sitting up crossing her arms. "This is completely useless! I don't understand anything in this book!"

She looked down at the book. "Maybe I should ask Levy in this time… no I can't…" She shook her head furiously. "We can't make contact with people in this time. But how am I going to do this? God I hope Lucy finds the others."

"Hey cat lady!"

Erza turned around slowly and froze completely at the sight. In front of her stood her younger self! _Ah crap! _She thought panicked.

"That's a weird costume." Little Erza stated. "Is that the latest fashion now?"

"Yea…" Erza wasn't quite sure what she should say. This shouldn't be happening.

The younger version nodded slightly. "Fine with me. Have you seen a pink haired boy with a scarf a person without a shirt pass by? And maybe even a younger brunette girl?"

"Kera?" She asked a little shocked.

The little red head stared at her with no emotion. "How do you know her name?"

Immediately Erza realized her mistake. "Oh shit!" Quickly she walked outside the tent she was in and pointed down the road. "I saw a young girl with brown hair walk down that way."

The red head looked at her suspicious. "I see… thank you." With that she walked down the road shaking her head. "Should have watched her instead of getting mad of a piece of cake." She muttered.

The older Erza smiled slightly as she stood up. "Are you going to apologize to those boys?"

The younger girl stopped. She turned around shocked. "Me? _I _should apologize!? They ate my cake!"

"But you still will." Erza told her.

The younger version pouted as she heard this. With that she turned around and walked away. "I will not apologize."

Erza smiled. "Hey!" She called stopping herself one more time.

The young red head turned around glancing at her confused. Erza hung her head. "Take care of your little sister. Be there for her. She needs you as much as you need her."

"How…" She didn't even decide to ask. With that she turned around and headed down the road ignoring the older woman.

Erza shook her head. "What a hopeless little girl I am."

* * *

Lucy sighed. The sun had finally set and the blonde was walking through the streets. After she had left the guild she ran into a carriage where the rider was gone and the horses went wild. She had run after it after hearing that there was someone in it. Later she found out it was a child.

She had gotten the carriage back under control and the little girl was safe. So now she was walking through some streets at the edge of town. She still hadn't found anyone. And this worried her. Erza would have her head and the others… they could do something stupid.

She sighed as she sat down on a bench. She was tired beyond relief. The girl sitting on the floor in front of her was looking a bit sad too.

Wait…

"Kera!?" She shouted shocked.

The woman turned around and her eyes went wide. "Lucy!? Wait… why are you wearing a bunny suit?"

Lucy shook her head and crawled over to her. "Forget about me! I finally found you! Oh god I was so worried!"

The brunette smiled slightly. "You didn't have to worry about me. I'm fine."

"I wasn't talking about you! I was talking about me! Erza won't have my head! Thank god!" Lucy said holding her head.

Kera frowned slightly but sighed. She knew Erza could be difficult. Lucy slowly turned around and glanced at her confused. "What are you doing here anyway?"

The brunette lowered her head before motioning in front of her. Lucy blinked and turned her head. She was a little surprised to see a little girl punching a tree. Lucy sat down next to her. "Is that… you?"

Kera nodded. "Yea…"

"Why are you punching a tree?" Lucy asked confused.

She sighed. "Because I wanted to get stronger."

Lucy watched the little girl. She saw that the little girl was a little sloppy with her punches. And if she looked closer she saw a few tears on her face. "Why… why aren't you using magic?"

"Because I don't have any." She told her.

Lucy was shocked. "Wait what?"

Kera hugged her knees. "I… due to the seal remember? At this time I still had the seal on me and it's not cracked yet."

"Oh yea…" Lucy remembered. They didn't really talk about that topic because they all knew it was still hard on Kera. "So why are you watching yourself?"

"Because I know that on this day this guy attacked me. I thought he was one of the soldiers wanting to take me back. I'm here because I want to stop him." Kera told her.

Lucy's eyes went wide. "Kera you do know that if you chance things here it might affect the future! It might affect you later!"

"I know, but I don't care. This… scared me for another month. I was already fragile. I still was wary about people. It's barely a year after I escaped, barely a few months that I even tried to make friends. I'm still… I was still scared… broken…"

"Kera!"

Both girls turned around and saw the little Erza running towards the little Kera. Both older versions of Lucy and Kera backed away wanting to not disturb. Kera took a deep breath. "After this the guy comes."

Lucy shook Kera slightly. "Don't do this Kera. If you stop that man then there might be a chance you'll change the future. Just think, maybe something worse could happen! Maybe you run off! Or… or… you don't decide to gain confidence! Or you might not be friends with Erza, Natsu and Gray!"

Kera didn't say anything, instead she looked down at the two little girls. Erza had pulled her younger self from the tree. "Kera what are you doing?"

The brunette took a step back from her. The red head noticed that she was crying. "Kera…"

"I don't… I shouldn't be here…" Kera told Erza.

"What are you saying?" Erza asked a little confused.

The small brunette moved away slightly while dropping to the floor. "I'm not a wizard! I don't have magic! I… I still don't understand why you want me…" She muttered the last part.

The older Kera hung her head slightly. Lucy was watching the whole situation. Did Kera really feel like that? She always saw her as the strong girl who would do anything to protect her friends. She wasn't shy, she was strong.

But this little girl was the exact opposite.

Erza tried to hug her but Kera flinched back. The red head frowned slightly. "You should know we won't hurt you here. No one in the guild will hurt you."

"Sorry, it's just… I'm still getting used to all of this… no one really tried to comfort me… they just… hit me for crying or anything else." Kera told her.

Lucy turned to the older Kera. "And now you know that you have friends that take care of you. That want you. Now think, if you stop this, that could change. The life you have now, might not be the one you will have."

Kera lowered her head. "You're right… I have great friends." She said with a smile to Lucy. "And why should I change that?"

Lucy smiled and hugged the brunette. "Aw! You're a great friend too!"

Unbeknownst to the two on the cliff the two little kids were hugging too. The only difference was that down there little Kera was comforted by Erza her sister. Here she was comforted by a new and great friend.

When they parted both Kera and Lucy saw that the little red headed requip mage was leaving. Lucy was confused. Kera chuckled. "Don't worry Lucy. I told her that I would follow her soon. I wanted to… practice more."

Lucy nodded. "And this is when the guy comes right?"

Kera took a deep breath and nodded. "Yea… come on… let's go. We need to find the others."

"You sure?" Lucy asked and Kera nodded. The two stood up and dusted themselves off and were ready to head off, until they heard a loud roar.

From the other side of the beach they saw a man running across the beach. Kera closed her eyes and turned away. Lucy noticed that this was probably the man.

"Kera! Lucy!"

Opening her eyes Kera saw Gray and Erza running towards them and… why was Erza wearing a cat costume? And why did Gray look beaten up?

Erza lunged at Kera. "You idiot! I thought you were smarter than this! Running off like that! You know changing the past could affect the future!" She shouted while slamming her to the ground.

Kera groaned every time she slammed her to the ground. Gray quickly pulled the red head away. "Stop that Erza! We don't have time!"

"Right. We need to get to Natsu now!" She stated.

Lucy helped Kera up. "What why?"

"Because he alone will transported back unless we are in contact with him! This book is called Memory Days. It lets the person relive his memory he doesn't want to remember. And since Natsu was thinking about his scar well… you can put the pieces together." Erza explained while still glaring at Kera.

"So we have to touch Natsu so we can get back to our time!?" Kera asked rubbing her head. Both Gray and Erza nodded. But Lucy stopped them. "No I don't think it's Natsu."

"But he was thinking about his scar." Gray argued.

Lucy sighed. "He wasn't the only one who was thinking about a memory." She said while glancing over at Kera.

The brunette froze when she saw everyone glancing at her. She hung her head. "I… remember that day when you came to me after I had run off? Where you found me right here and talked to me that I wasn't useless and… well the rest?"

Erza raised an eyebrow. "You mean this is _that day!?" _

She nodded while motioning behind her. The others didn't look because they knew it was a bad memory for Kera. Erza was actually shocked she wouldn't be stopping it. Normally she would stop something like this.

She shook her head. "So we have to be in touch with Kera. But we still need to get Natsu. Or else he'll be stuck in this time. But where is he?" She asked looking around.

"He's… right there." Gray said a little shocked.

Kera turned around and her eyes went wide. "Wait THAT'S Natsu!?" she shouted shocked. _HE _is the person that attacked her!? _HE _is the one who traumatized her!? Why that little…

"We have to get to him now!" Erza shouted pushing everyone towards them.

* * *

Natsu was clawing at the little girl. He wanted to finally be able to defeat Kera, especially since he just lost to Gray. "Finally!" He shouted with a smirk.

The little girl tried to get away, clawing at the ground trying to get away from this man. She was terrified. He… he was probably going to take her back to that horrible place. "No! Stay away!" She shouted trying to get away with tears starting to form in her eyes. "P-Please! I-I don't want to go back! Please!" She shouted.

Natsu grinned grabbing her and the little girl looked into his red evil eyes. She thought her life was over. She was going back to that horrible place and die!

"This time I will finish the fight." He smirked showing her his teeth.

Kera screamed in terror as she tried to get away, but nothing was working! He was going to kill her or bring her back to that horrible place and die.

This was it, she was going to die an never see her friends again. The ones she _just _met. After Erza had talked some sense into her and told her she wasn't useless. Why wasn't she here now?

"Natsu!" Voices shouted. Natsu turned around shocked and in that moment he dropped the little girl and immediately the little brunette crawled away and ran terrified back to the guild.

The Dragon Slayer's eyes went wide when he saw the others running towards him. "W-What!?" He asked confused, but everyone jumped on him sending him to the ground. And not even a second later a light blinded them and they were gone.

* * *

Back in the present day everyone was back. They were all sitting in the guild hall trying to forget what had happened.

Wendy smiled as she finally saw Natsu. "Here Natsu! It's your scarf!"

"It's precious to you isn't it?" The white cat beside her asked.

Natsu smiled and nodded. "Thanks Wendy! I was wondering where it went."

Mira stood by the others who were sitting at a table. "So the scar on his neck was made by himself?"

The others all nodded. Gray sighed. "Seems so."

"It's kind of disappointing." Lucy stated.

Kera leaned against the bench. "I'm just glad we're back in our time."

"Yes, that's true. That book is dangerous." Erza stated sitting there with her arms crossed.

Lucy glanced at her. "Hey, where is the book anyway?"

"I don't know…" Erza muttered. "When we got back it was gone."

Kera snorted. "It's probably in the past."

Lucy sighed. "Aw man, even though that book was dangerous it could change the past."

Gray smirked. "Why do you want to change the past? We got amazing friends! Because of that past we are who we are."

Lucy smiled as she glanced at Kera. The brunette chuckled slightly nodding her head knowing what she meant. "Yea you're right."

Mira nodded. "We wouldn't want to change anything, right?"

Everyone nodded, even Kera. "Yea, even though the past might not have been the greatest, I still don't want anything to change."

Erza hugged her slightly. "We got amazing friends." Kera commented.

Mira clapped her hands. "And with friends comes cleaning up the storage."

Everyone's eyes went wide. "We _still_ have to do that?" Natsu shouted.

Kera stood up. "Before we do that, there is one small thing I have to do."

Everyone eyed her confused. What was she talking about? "What do you mean?" Erza asked gazing at her with confusion.

Out of nowhere Kera lunged at Natsu. "You idiot! You're the reason why I was terrified for a month!"

"Agh! Help!" Natsu shouted as he tried to get away, but Kera grabbed him back. "How does that feel!? Huh!? Attacking a little girl! You're going to pay!" She shouted smashing him to the ground.

Everyone else chuckled. Yep, no one would want to change the past. Everything was perfect the way it was.

**And there you have it! Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think! And don't forget to leave a review behind and/or a request! **

**Until next time! **


	12. The Teddy Bear

**After not posting for a while, and getting extremely sick... I decided to post up this little story here. So, hope you guys enjoy it! **

**This one has been asked by a Guest, since I don't know his/her name I'm just going to go on with it hoping that that person knows that it's from them. In Chapter 24 of A Dragon's Way a Guest asked if I could write what had happened to Mira's Teddy Bear, well here it is! Hope you enjoy it! **

**Alex: Yep Natsu was the person that terrified her! And yea, I kind of noticed that as well, but I guess I was a bit lazy to go back and fix it, but the next time I write something like that, I'll keep it in mind! And don't worry I know exactly what Ova you mean and I know exactly what I have in mind for that little episode. **

**Guest: That's on my list! I got a little list with possible ideas and Changeling is on there. So maybe it'll appear sooner or later. Just keep an eye out for it ;)**

**luciannedaughterofposiedon: Glad you liked it! Here's another chapter for you to enjoy! **

* * *

**The Teddy Bear**

"Ugh… why am I so stupid…" Kera muttered. She was walking through the halls of Fairy Hill with a bucket with water and soap in one hand while holding a rag in the other. She was cleaning the entire home for the girls in Fairy Tail.

Why you ask?

Well…

"It's your own fault for destroying one of the most important statues in all of Fiore." Erza told her as she walked passed her.

"It was an accident!" Kera yelled at her but the red head glared at her. She immediately shut up and turned her head. "I'm still trying to get a hold on my magic." She mumbled while continuing to clean.

Erza pinched the bridge of her nose. "I told you to stay back and what do you do? You go ahead and destroy a statue. You're so childish. You should start growing up."

"Me? Childish? And grown up!? You're just seventeen!"

"And you're still fifteen. Now as punishment the master told you to clean the entire building. Now get cleaning!" she snapped at her. "That means all of our room as well."

Kera's mouth went wide. "But Mira will kill me if I go in her room!"

"Well you better do it when she's not here." The red head told her before leaving the brunette on her own.

Kera gritted her teeth. "It was Natsu's fault in the first place!" She shouted frustrated. Groaning she slammed her head against the wall. "I hate my life…"

_Well at least that old lady isn't here anymore. She'd kill me… she never liked me anyway. But Erza was her favorite. I was just a little girl that had nothing to do here. Gah! I'm glad she… no… I'm not glad she's dead… Erza was devastated for sure… ugh… but I still wonder why she hated me so much… _

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kera almost screamed hearing that voice. Turning around she was face to face with the white haired devil. Kera backed away but hit the wall. "I… I… um…"

"Well?" Mira asked getting closer to her, but then noticed the bucket of water and rag. She smirked. "Oh I get it. You're being punished. What did you do now?"

The brunette pouted. "I didn't do anything wrong! I just… maybe… accidentally… destroyed a statue… of… the council…"

Mira laughed. "Oh god you definitely are stupid! So as punishment you have to clean everything?"

Kera nodded with a frown. She snorted, but then glared at the brunette. "If you touch one thing in my room I will have your head. Clear?"

"Crystal clear." She swallowed hard as Mira leaned into her. The white haired girl smirked before walking off laughing.

Kera glared at her as she left and when she was gone she stuck her tongue out. Turning around she put a hand on the doorknob. "I hate her…" She mumbled before going inside the room.

Of course it had to be Mira's…

Kera took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _Better get this done… _It took her a while to get the room clean. Mira was sure messy sometimes. The brunette sighed. After a half hour cleaning the room and picking up darts from the floor. Funny, she had a picture of Erza on the wall and used it as a target for the darts.

Her last job was the bed. She grabbed the sheets and pulled them off of the bed, but as she did something fell out. The brunette blinked slightly looking at the floor and the object that was on the ground.

She knelt down and picked it up. "Is this… a teddy bear?" She asked looking at the plushy brown bear.

Kera shook her head. "Wait… Mira has a teddy bear? _Mira _has a teddy bear!?" An evil thought suddenly crossed her mind and she grinned evilly. "Oh I am going to have some fun with this."

She put the teddy bear back on the floor and quickly done the sheets. It's like she wasn't even here. But Kera had Mira's teddy bear as a hostage and she knew what she could use that for.

* * *

_The next day_

Mira was running around the halls of Fairy Hills like crazy. "Where is it!?" She mumbled to herself as she kept on searching the entire building. She made sure no one saw her, especially that stupid red head.

She went into her room and threw everything apart to find something. "Gah! Where is it!?"

"Looking for something?" Mira snapped her head around and frowned as she saw Kera standing there, leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest. Immediately something clicked inside of her head.

Mira snarled. "You…"

Kera was smashed into a wall by the white haired demon. She glared at her. "What did you do with it?" She asked her while also threatening her.

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Whatever are you talking about?" she asked as if nothing were wrong.

"You know exactly what I mean! Where's Chubby!?"

Kera had to hold in a snort. "Chubby? Really? That's what you call it?"

"Where is he!?" She shouted smashing her against the wall again. Kera smirked at her. "He's in a safe place… for now."

Mira snarled. "Tell me where he is or I'm going to kill you."

She raised an eyebrow. "If you kill me you will never find him." She told her seriously. Mira snarled at her. How could she kidnap him!?

Kera grinned at her. "Now if you would please let me go or I _will _tell the whole guild about your… friend." She knew Mira would die if the others knew about her teddy. She was the symbol of a demon. And demons don't have teddy bears.

"You wouldn't." She started but Kera raised an eyebrow. "You want to risk it? Because I know a certain red haired girl that would absolutely love to hear about this."

Mira growled while giving Kera the deadliest death glare she had, but the brunette just smirked at her. "It's payback time."

"That's just low…" Mira told her.

Kera smirked at her. "You can let me go now." She told her but the white haired girl didn't move an inch. The brunette sighed and shook her head. "Fine… HEY LISTEN UP FAIRY HILLS! MIRA HAS…" A hand quickly silenced her.

Mira couldn't actually believe she would go through with this! That little runt… Kera gave her a knowing smirk. The Demon Take Over mage let her go while backing up a few steps. She crossed her arms. "There I let you go, now give him back."

"I think I'll keep him for a little while." Kera told her.

"Is everything alright down there?" Levy asked walking up to them. Mira shot Kera a glare but the brunette ignored her. "Oh yea, everything is perfect. I'm just talking with Mira."

Levy raised an eyebrow at her. "You're actually talking with Mira? Without her beating you to a pulp?"

"She does not beat me to a pulp!" Kera defended herself but knew it was somewhat true. She is still learning more about her magic and Mira likes to pick on her because she knows that Erza will dive in and fight her to protect her little sister.

"She's right you know. I do beat you to a pulp." Mira laughed. Kera shot her a glare.

Levy sighed. "Well if nothing else is wrong, bye!" She waved goodbye before walking down the hall leaving the two mages alone again.

Mira sighed. "Fine, I can see you're taking this seriously. What do I have to do to get him back?"

"Oh you'll know." Kera told her. Mira groaned knowing exactly that this was not going to end well.

* * *

_The next day _

Mira was sitting in the guild hall looking sour and having her arms crossed over her chest. She was still seething about Kera. How dare she steal Chubby! She was worried something might happened to him, but… she isn't that cruel.

At least she hoped.

Ever since yesterday she noticed that Kera can actually be ruthless. She probably learned that from Erza…

"Hey Mira, why so glum?" Natsu asked as he stood in front of the girl. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "What does it matter to you idiot?"

He raised his hands. "Geez, I was just asking, don't rip my head off." He mumbled walking away.

She shot him a glare but since he had his back to her he didn't see it. She was in a mood because of her missing teddy. That was one secret she kept for herself. Lisanna had given her the teddy when they were younger. She had kept it for safe keepings and always slept with it at night, but now that Kera had him… she was going to make her pay.

"Hey Mira." Kera greeted her while sitting down in front of her. The white haired girl glared at her. "Aw, why so mad?"

"I swear I will kill you." Mira told her while leaning in to her.

Kera smirked. "But then you will never see Chubby again."

"Let him go." She sneered.

"Never." The brunette grinned with a sadistic smirk.

The two stayed in that staring lock for a while, but after some time a voice broke them apart. "What are the two of you doing?"

Both girls turned their heads around and saw Erza standing there giving them both a suspicious look.

Kera shook her head. "Everything is fine. I'm going to go practice a bit more."

Erza raised an eyebrow. "You've been practicing a lot. Don't tell me you're punching a tree again. I told you to…" Kera stopped her with a smile. "Don't worry! I'm not punching a tree. See? My hands are still healed." She told her while showing the red head her hands.

The red head sighed. "Fine, but be careful. Don't… destroy anything."

"I'll be fine." With that Kera walked away, but when she passed Mira she stopped for a moment. "Say anything and I will send Chubby back to you in pieces." She whispered to her.

Mira gained a look of horror on her face. Erza saw this and got confused. "Something wrong Mira?"

She quickly snapped out of her trance. "Me? No you're my problem!" She shouted before standing up and pushing Erza away while walking to go find something to hit really hard.

Erza glanced between the two girls that had just left. "Did I miss something?"

* * *

Kera was back in her apartment digging through her closet. She had hid Mira's teddy bear in the back so no one would find it, because _some people _just enter her place without even asking. The brunette frowned as she kept on digging. "Where is it?"

"I didn't know you were a type for stuffed toys." A voice behind her said.

She quickly turned around and almost shrieked. Natsu was lying on her bed holding Mira'steddy! She lunged at him. "Drop that you idiot!" She shouted at him.

Natsu quickly jumped up and dodged the jumpy girl. He smirked. "Aw, Kera has a little teddy bear. It's so cute!"

Kera stood up quickly and pointed at him. "Put the bear down now!"

He smirked. "Why? You scared for your teddy's life?" He asked. He then raised the teddy by its arm and used his other hand, that was on fire, and had it under the teddy.

The female Dragon Slayer almost screamed. "Drop it now! Drop it now!" She shouted at Natsu.

Natsu grinned and lowered the bear nearer to the flame. "What are you going to do?"

"THAT'S MIRA'S TEDDY BEAR NOW DROP IT!" Kera shouted as she watched the teddy almost burn to a crisp.

But as he heard this, Natsu's eyes went wide like saucers and accidentally lost his grip on the bear. It fell into his other hand that was now in flames. He screamed in horror as he quickly distinguished the flame from his hand hoping he was quick enough.

Unfortunately he wasn't. The bear was singed from the fire and it was ruined.

Kera looked at him shocked and terrified. "You burnt it!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Yes it is! You burnt it!"

"Well you could have told me it was Mira's!"

"You had to go snooping anyway!"

"I didn't _know_ it was _Mira's!" _

"You're going to get us killed!"

"I didn't even know she had a teddy bear!"

The two kept on shouting at each other while the bear, that was completely singed now was in Kera's hand. While they were fighting the two didn't even notice the door opening up and a person walking in. They were so occupied yelling at each other that they didn't even hear the person.

But when that person spoke it broke them apart.

"You didn't…"

Both turned around and saw it was Erza standing at the door with a horrified look on her face. Natsu and Kera swallowed hard.

"What did you do!?" Erza shouted at them both.

Kera pointed at Natsu. "It's his fault! He burnt it… wait… you _know_?"

Erza gritted her teeth. "Of course I know! This is Mira's teddy bear! You ruined Mira's teddy bear!"

"It's not my fault! I didn't ruin it! Natsu did!" Kera tried to defend herself. It was true that Natsu ruined it but she was probably going to get blamed anyway.

The red head glanced at her friend. "You do know she will kill you about this."

"Please don't tell her! I'll figure something out!" Kera begged as she went on her knees. "Please, just please don't tell her!"

Erza rubbed her head. "Fine… I won't tell her. But you _better _find a way to fix this or I will kill you." She threatened her.

Natsu smirked. "Actually I think Mira will kill her first."

"Then I will bring her back from the dead and kill her myself again." Erza threatened. "And you with her." She sneered at Natsu. He paled and moved back trying to get away from the crazy girl in front of him.

Kera sighed in relief when Erza left without killing either one of them. There was silence in the room before Natsu spoke up again. "Why did you steal Mira's teddy in the first place?"

"Because she was bullying me and I wanted revenge. Now help me find a way to fix this!" She snapped at him.

"Why me!?" He asked hurt.

Kera gritted her teeth and growled. She had to try so hard not to kill him right then and there. "Because you burnt it in the first place!" she yelled at him.

Natsu raised his hands in the air. "Fine, alright! I'll help you!"

.

.

.

"Do you know time magic?"

"No I don't you idiot!"

* * *

Kera was washing the stupid bear with water and soap hoping that it would at least get the crisp and burnt parts washed off. Natsu was no help. He was just lying on her bed sleeping, but she would always wake him up by throwing something at him.

After ten minutes she pulled the bear out and dried it off. Natsu jumped up from the bed and ran over to her. "And? Is it clean? Is it fixed?"

Removing the towel she looked at the bear. It was still singed and burnt at a few places. It was still ruined. Kera whined and slammed her head against the wall. "Its' still ruined…"

Natsu stood there and started thinking. "Wait! I got an idea!"

Kera glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

"Paint!?" Kera yelled at Natsu.

The Dragon Slayer was in her room holding a bucket of paint and some paint brushes. "Yea! We'll just paint over the burnt areas and everything will be back in order! She'll never notice!"

"I'm dead…" Kera muttered falling onto the floor.

Natsu sat down and grabbed the bear. "It'll work! Just trust me!" With that he started painting the burnt areas.

While watching him paint she really thought it might work. After a few minutes he smiled triumphantly! She thought he had fixed it…

That is until she saw the bear.

"You idiot! It's not the same color!" She shouted while hitting Natsu over the head.

The pink haired boy looked confused. "But it's brown." He told her. "Bears are brown."

Kera facepalmed. Taking a deep breath she looked at Natsu. "Yes, it's brown… but it's lighter than the brown the bear is!" She shouted at him.

Natsu held out the bear to Kera. "You think she'll notice?"

The bear showed a few patches of light brown. It clearly showed that something happened to the bear. "Yes she will! Now give it to me, if we're doing this, we're doing this right." She then plunged the entire bear into the bucket of paint.

Natsu almost yelled at her, but realized what she was doing. "Oh… I see… So the bear will have an entire coat of new paint on it."

Pulling it out, the teddy bear was dripping with paint. Kera then hung it at the window, so the wind would help dry it. She stood there with a victory smirk. "There! Now she'll never know!"

Natsu put an arm around her shoulder. "You're amazing Kera! Who knew you had something in that brain of yours!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She glared at him. Natsu flinched and moved back raising his hands in the air. "N-Nothing!"

Kera sighed in relief as she sat down on her bed. "Well now we just have to wait till the paint dries up."

A squawk was heard. Both wizards turned to the window and saw a bird standing there pecking at the bear. Kera's eyes went wide. "Don't you dare!" she shouted getting up. The bird looked at her and she could have sworn it smirked at her, before grabbing the bear and pulling it with him.

"NO!" Both Natsu and Kera shouted as they lunged for the window and the bird that had taken the teddy bear and their lives.

The brunette fell down to the ground sobbing. "I'm dead! I'm only fifteen and I'm going to die!" She cried.

Natsu grabbed his head. "Oh god, she will definitely kill us now! And we had it fixed!"

Kera jumped up. "How about we run? Leave town… maybe even the country." She suggested but Natsu shook his head. "She'll still find us… she always does…"

The Elemental Dragon Slayer looked out the window… "I guess… there's just one solution we have left…"

* * *

Erza opened the door as she heard knocking. In front of her she saw both Kera and Natsu.

"We need your help." The two of them said at the same time.

The red head sighed.

* * *

A teddy bear was pushed into Kera's hands. She looked shocked. "How…" She glanced up at Erza. They had asked her for help because they were screwed. She knew that Erza didn't want anything to do with their problem but they begged her.

"It's a new bear. You owe me two thousand jewels." Erza told her.

Kera's mouth went wide. "That much!? For a stupid teddy bear?"

"Think it as this way, two thousand jewels for your life." She told her with a glare.

The brunette swallowed hard and nodded. And anyway, she was going to split it with Natsu. "So wait, you bought a new bear?"

"It's just like her old one. She'll never know the difference. Now you better give it back to Mira or I'll kill you myself." Erza threatened her. Kera nodded simply holding the teddy bear in her hands.

When she left she took a deep breath. Now she had to head to Fairy Hills to give back Mira back the teddy bear. Oh god, she hoped that she wouldn't recognize that it was a completely different teddy bear.

* * *

Kera stood in front of Mira's room. She was facing death or life at the moment. It would all depend on how she would react. She slowly knocked on the door.

Immediately the door opened up and Mira stood there. As she saw Kera she scowled at her. "What do you want?"

The brunette sighed and pulled out the bear from behind her back. "I… I was a jerk… I shouldn't have taken it and… I'm… sorry." She mumbled the last part.

Mira glared at her before ripping the teddy bear out of her hands. Kera shook her head. "I swear I will never do something like this ag…" She stopped as Mira punched her right in the face.

Kera cried out in pain as she hit the floor and held her now bleeding nose. "AGH! My nose!" She shouted. She looked up at Mira. "What was that for!?"

"For stealing Chubby!" she shouted at her before slamming the door closed.

The brunette was on the floor holding her nose. Agh she hated Mira! She hated, hated, hated her!

And it was Natsu who burnt the stupid bear!

**And that's the story of Mira's teddy bear! Luckily for Kera she didn't know it was a fake one and that her real one is actually ruined and gone! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a review and/or request behind! **

**Until next time! **


	13. Nightmares 2

**Sorry that I haven't posted here lately, but no worries, I haven't forgotten this story. This one is another one shot I made. Don't worry guys, the Ova's are in the making and I haven't forgotten any of the other requests. So just hang in there. **

**Guest: Your welcome, I'm glad you enjoyed it. **

**FrostWingedButterfly: No worries, I haven't forgotten your request. A request about Kera and the other Dragon Slayer and how they all act towards her. No worries, it's on my list ;) **

**Alex: Glad you liked it! It's sweet imagining the young Mira with a teddy bear. Well, everyone has their little secret :) **

* * *

**Nightmares 2**

Lucy smiled as she was lying in her soft comfortable bed. Things were great. The whole Oracion Seis event was over, Wendy joined the guild and she only had to pay half of her rent.

Things were perfect! Kera was still sleeping with her but she didn't mind at all. At least she doesn't have to pay the full rent!

Wait…

Lucy snapped her eyes open. It was already three in the morning and there was no sign of Kera anywhere. The blonde sat up and rubbed her head. "Where is she?" She was wondering what was going on. These last few days she hasn't seen Kera at night sleeping in the apartment. She even thought she heard her leave one time.

She sighed. She was worried. She'd been acting strange these last few days. She had no idea what she should do.

A sudden noise caught her attention. She quickly lied down and closed her eyes to act as if she were asleep.

Lucy heard the door open up so slowly before closing again. Opening her eyes slightly she saw a figure walking around the apartment.

A robber!

Oh he was going to pay…

Lucy grabbed a book she was reading before and held it firmly in her hands. Standing up she then threw the book at the intruder as hard as she could.

"OW!" The book hit and the intruder fell to the floor holding their head. Lucy grinned. "That's what you get for breaking in!"

"Lucy! It's me!"

Lucy blinked and turned on the lights. She screamed as she saw it wasn't an intruder on the floor, it was actually. "KERA!?"

The brunette was on the floor holding her head. "Ow." She whined. "Why did you throw a book at me!?"

"I thought you were an intruder!" Lucy shot back. "And why are you sneaking in the apartment at three in the morning?"

Kera held her head as she sat up and turned to Lucy. The blonde froze slightly. "Kera… were… were you crying?"

The brunette quickly rubbed her eyes. "No! Just… you hit my head with that book really hard!" She shot back while trying to remove any signs of her crying. She hoped she could sneak in without waking Lucy, but it seems she was wrong.

Lucy walked over to her and knelt down. "Kera…"

"I'm fine Lucy… I… I just… needed some time alone." Kera told her.

The blonde lowered her head slightly. Why was Kera acting so strange lately? Even in the guild she wasn't normal. Lucy smiled slightly as she put a hand on her shoulder. Kera flinched slightly but didn't move at all. "You know you can talk to me Kera. I'm right here. I'm always here to help."

Kera smiled slightly. "Thank you Lucy, but… I think I'll be fine. But still… thank you."

Lucy smiled at her. "Well how about you sleep, you seem like you're not getting enough lately."

She nodded slightly. "Yea…" She mumbled looking away.

The Celestial Wizard knew that something was wrong but she didn't push. She knew where her boundaries were and she didn't want to interfere with something that was private to Kera.

"Well…" Lucy started. "I'm going to go to bed. You should probably too." She crawled back into her bed and even saw Kera crawling into hers but she had some bad feeling. She didn't look good. She had bags under her eyes as if she wasn't sleeping.

And these disappearances and reappearances were strange as well.

She just hoped she was alright.

* * *

When Lucy woke up to get ready for the guild she noticed that Kera was already gone. She still was worried about Kera and what had happened last night. She really hoped it wasn't anything bad. She still couldn't get the picture of her crying out of her head. She rarely saw her cry.

She shook her head and grabbed her stuff and headed for the guild. Maybe Kera was already there. Sometimes she can get up pretty early… that is if _she _wanted to.

Lucy walked into the guild and could already see people partying and, of course, Natsu and Gray fighting.

She glanced around the guild to see if Kera was there, but she wasn't. That was… disappointing. Without anything else at the moment she walked over to the bar and sat down. Not even a minute later did Mira show up with her usual peppy smile.

"Everything alright Lucy?" she asked her but Lucy sighed. "I… it's just… Kera is worrying me."

Mira raised an eyebrow at her wondering what she was saying. Lucy moved her head slightly. "She came home at three in the morning. She had bags under her eyes and she seemed to be crying."

The white haired woman frowned slightly. "I see…" but yet she shook her head and regained that smile on her face. "Well whatever is wrong with Kera I think it's going to be okay."

"I hope so." Lucy muttered.

* * *

She wasn't really sure why she was doing this. She didn't sleep the last few nights and here she was going on a dangerous mission. Kera sighed as she rubbed her face hoping that the stupid bags under her eyes would vanish, but they wouldn't. Lucy knew something was wrong with her last night, but she didn't want her to know…

"You okay Kera?" The brunette moved her head and looked at Erza. She sighed while shaking her head. They were walking through a forest and she wasn't really with her.

"Are you sick?" Another voice asked her. Kera turned around and smiled at Wendy. "I'm fine, but thank you." Since Wendy was still new to the guild she should go on missions with others. Kera gladly took Wendy under her wing and she and Erza took a mission that wasn't too hard. They just had to kill a beast that was lurking in the woods.

Wendy glanced at her worriedly. "But you don't look fine."

Erza knew what was wrong but she didn't say anything. These last few nights Kera came crawling through her window saying that her nightmares were back and they were worse… and not getting better. She could still remember that one time when she wasn't even able to wake Kera up.

Kera smirked as she stretched her back. "I'll be fine, just probably need to punch something."

The red head snorted. "You sound just like Natsu."

The Dragon Slayer stuck her tongue out at her and Wendy giggled. Kera smiled softly. Yea… things will be just fine. She knew it. She was with her friends.

They kept on walking through the forest trying to find the beast but so far they had no luck. Erza though wanted to know something. "Hey Kera, why are you so protective over Wendy? Is it because you both are Dragon Slayers or…"

Kera shrugged. "Don't know, maybe it's because were Dragon Slayers and I'm the Queen that I have the instinct to protect her or it's just because she reminds me of myself."

Wendy was surprised. "I remind you of yourself?" She wondered. Kera nodded. "Yea… you lost an entire family and you were thrown into the world at a young age with no help at all. That's most likely what I went through."

Erza gave her a worried look. She doesn't talk much about her past life. So why now? Was it because of her nightmares?

She turned around and looked deeper into the woods. "Come on, I think it went that way."

"How do you know?" Wendy asked, but she soon saw Erza point to the ground. There were tracks. The little girl smiled sheepishly. "Oh."

Kera was at the front of the group following the trail of footprints. Since she was a Dragon Slayer she could track the beast a bit. If she had something from that beast she could find it better but she had to take what she had.

The group followed the trail until they arrived at a cave. Erza frowned. "I may be mistaken but I think that the beast could be in there."

Kera snorted. "You think?"

A loud growl was heard and everyone froze. Wendy glanced at Kera. "I hope that was your stomach."

She shook her head. "Sorry…"

Everyone turned to the cave and they saw a pair of eyes glowing a dark red. That… can't be good. Out of the cave an ape like beast jumped out glaring them down.

The ape had its gaze on Wendy before it lunged right towards her. Wendy was shocked, but was quickly pushed away. Kera stood in front of the beast with one of her hands turned into stone. She was about to punch the ape in the face, but she froze.

In front of her didn't stand the ape anymore… in front of her stood a boy with black hair reaching out for her. Kera's eyes went wide and tried to reach for him as well.

"Kera!"

She received a hard punch right in the face. Kera fell to the ground. Erza gritted her teeth as she changed into her Heaven's Wheel armor and sent several swords towards the beast. It screeched as the swords penetrated him trapping him to the ground.

The red head ran over to the brunette. "What the hell Kera!? What happened? You had it!"

Kera still sat on the ground shocked. She… she thought she saw Marc! But… but that… that wasn't possible was it?

She felt two pairs of hands grabbing her shoulder. Looking up she froze. A blonde woman was yelling at her while shaking her.

"No!" She shouted pushing the woman off of her. She tried to punch her but the woman dodged her. There was only one blonde woman that would want her.

Jacky…

Erza jumped back as she almost got hit by one of Kera's fists. Something was wrong with her, something was definitely wrong.

Wendy looked confused. "What's wrong?"

The red head dodged another attack. "Kera snap out of it! You're not back there! You're with your friends!"

Kera gritted her teeth. "No! You… you won't get me again!" She shouted trying to hit Erza again. This time the red head grabbed her fist. "Kera listen to me, it's me Erza! You're daydreaming!"

The little girl looked confused. What was happening? Why was she acting so strange? The last time she saw her act like this was when she switched sides when Nirvana activated. So what was wrong this time?

Erza gritted her teeth as she tried to hold Kera. It was definitely easier when she didn't have her full powers, now she was way more powerful. She looked in the brunette's eyes and noticed she was definitely daydreaming. She shook her head. "Sorry about this, but you give me no choice." With that she punched Kera in the face really hard.

Wendy squealed as she saw Kera hit the ground. "What did you do that for?" She asked Erza while glancing at the other Dragon Slayer that was now out cold.

"She was daydreaming." The red head told her as she picked Kera up.

"What do you mean daydreaming?" What was wrong with her?

Erza sighed. "Kera… hasn't been sleeping lately the last two weeks. She's been having nightmares and I think now she's seeing them even when she's awake. Well… you just saw that."

"Will she be alright?" Wendy asked worried.

The red head gave Kera a short glance. "To say the truth, if she doesn't get any sleep soon she might crack." She closed her eyes for a moment before reopening them again. She turned to Wendy with a smile. "Come on, let's head back to the guild. The ape's been taken care of."

Wendy nodded and quickly followed Erza, leaving the ape. The mission was actually easy, just she didn't expect Kera to… well… go crazy.

* * *

Back at the guild Lucy was arguing with Natsu that he should stop fighting with Gray all the time. Natsu pouted. "Well who else should I fight with? You?"

Lucy flinched back. "No! I just mean stop fighting all together!"

"Then we wouldn't be Fairy Tail!" He argued.

Happy flew up and landed on Natsu's head. "Natsu, she's just jealous that she can't fight with Gray. She doesn't have a rival like you or Erza."

"That's not what I mean! You're twisting my words!" Lucy shouted at the blue cat.

Natsu put a hand on his chin. "So Lucy needs a rival, hm…"

Lucy started to panic. She didn't need a rival! Natsu grinned at her. "I got it! Lucy could be Kera's rival!"

"Are you serious!? She's a Dragon Slayer!"

"And the Queen." Happy mentioned.

Natsu nodded. "Yea you're right… but thinking about it, I don't think Kera has a rival."

Lucy sighed as she let herself fall onto a bench. It was useless to argue with Natsu. He would understand everything different anyway. She told him she should stop fighting so much and now he's thinking on finding a rival for her and Kera.

Gray popped up. "Hey Flame Brain! We weren't done yet!"

"Oh yea!?" Natsu challenged but before either one of them could do anything the doors opened up.

Everyone turned around and Lucy smiled as she saw Kera walking in with Erza and Wendy. Wait… she looks worse than before!

Kera sighed. She had woken back up on their trip and Erza had explained to her that she was daydreaming. Her nightmares were getting worse that they were now affecting her when she was awake. She was starting to _see_ things. "Thanks again." She told Erza.

She nodded. "No worries, just try and get some sleep Kera. It's not good for your health if you stay up for the rest of your life."

"I can try." She told her but Erza gave her a look saying 'if you try then I'll kill you'

Kera sighed simply. "I'll… head home… sorry I ruined the mission… see ya." With that she left them. Wendy was worried. She didn't look good at all. She could heal injuries and even poisons but she couldn't heal the mind itself. At least… she doesn't think she can…

Erza sighed shaking her head. "She'll never learn."

"Hey guys!" Lucy called them over. The two sat down next to the blonde, but immediately the Celestial Wizard could see their worried faces. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing…" Erza mumbled.

Lucy raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else. She knew there was something wrong with Kera. She just wanted to know what.

* * *

That night Lucy came into her apartment to find that Kera was already there sleeping. She smiled slightly. Finally she was here and asleep, she was worried sometimes. She carefully tiptoed around her to make sure she wouldn't wake up.

Quickly the blonde crawled into bed herself. She was tired, it was a long day at the guild. And tomorrow was another day. So she just had to fall asleep to enter a peaceful dream like state.

This worked

For three hours…

In the middle of the night a scream woke up Lucy, making her jump out of bed. She hit the floor with a thud while quickly looking around to see who had screamed. Her gaze then finally fell on the squirming form of the brunette.

Lucy stumbled over to her. "Kera!?" She asked worried but as a response she got a scream. Lucy poked her ear. "Ow…" She muttered.

Kera had her eyes closed but her brows were furrowed. Was she having a nightmare? "No! Please! Don't!" She shouted trying to squirm away from something.

To say the truth, Lucy had no idea what she should do. This never happened before! Maybe waking her up would be wise. She rolled her eyes, duh…

The blonde grabbed her shoulder before shaking Kera so hard. "Come on Kera! Wake up!"

"No! Leave them alone! No please!"

"Come on wake up!"

"I'm sorry! Just please let them go!"

"Please Kera, wake up!"

"NO!" Kera shouted out as she punched the air in front of her, unfortunately Lucy was occupying that space at the moment and got the fist in the face.

Lucy hit the ground holding her cheek. "Ow… that hurt…" She looked over at Kera and noticed she was still squirming. What was she supposed to do? She can't wake her up on her own. Who could help her?

Wait…

Erza!

Immediately she grabbed one of her keys. "Come on out!" She shouted pointing the key in front of her. Out of the light Virgo appeared holding a hand out. "Punishment time Princess?"

A scream caught her attention. Virgo turned around and saw the girl. Lucy clenched her fists. "You need to go get Erza! I can't leave Kera alone like this!"

The maid nodded. "Very well. As you wish Princess." With that she left.

* * *

In Fairy Hills Erza was sleeping peacefully while hugging her pillow as if she were cuddling with it. She had a smile on her face as beautiful dreams filled her with joy.

But a poke to her side woke her up. She groaned. "Mira… go away…" She muttered turning around and cuddling with her pillow.

"It's me Virgo. Princess sent me here to get you."

"Go home Virgo." Erza mumbled throwing one of her spare pillows at her without looking at her.

The maid grabbed it and looked at the red head with worry. "It's important."

The red head groaned. Why would she come here? Or why did she need her? She just wanted some sleep! "Whatever Lucy wants… it can wait…"

"Princess says it's about Kera."

Her eyes snapped open.

* * *

The door to Lucy's apartment slammed open and Erza stood there looking scared. "What's wrong!? What happened? Where's Kera?" She kept on asking. Lucy was shocked to see Erza charge in here. She actually surprised her.

Recovering quickly she pointed to the bed. "Kera's having a nightmare and I can't get her awake and it seems like it's really bad. I don't know what to do. I was freaking out! I thought maybe you knew something…"

Erza smiled. "Thank you Lucy." She quickly ran over to Kera. She saw her squirming in bed and immediately felt guilt wash over her. She should have stayed with her. She knew she was prone to nightmares, but she also thought that they weren't so bad.

She was wrong.

The red head grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard. "Kera wake up! It's not real! You're not back there! You're here with friends!"

Kera shook her head. "No! Please! I… I'm sorry! Don't hurt them!"

_Them? What was she dreaming about now? Usually her nightmares are about her past and Ottoma and Jacky. _Shaking her head Erza slapped the young brunette, hoping it would wake her up.

At first it didn't work but when Erza kept on slapping her, after a while it finally woke her up. The brunette gasped when she woke up. She saw darkness at first but Lucy turned the lights on so she wouldn't be terrified, thinking she was still in that horrible place.

Kera looked up and saw Erza standing there looking worried. "Erza?" She asked a little confused. "W-Why are you here?"

"You had another nightmare. I was worried you wouldn't wake up again." Erza told her. "Lucy called for me because she couldn't wake you."

Kera suddenly pulled her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "I… I was… it was horrible… I can't sleep like this. They're getting worse!"

"Just calm down." Erza put a hand on her shoulder. "You'll get through this."

Lucy watched with a worried expression. So Kera was suffering from nightmares. Why didn't she say anything? She was freaking out for god's sake!

"No I won't! You saw what happened at the mission with Wendy! I'm a wreck! But when I go to sleep they'll just haunt me there too! And this time… they're… they're haunting me with you guys…" Kera hugged her knees tighter as she remembered her nightmare. "So horrible, normally they're just memories but now… he has you and Natsu and Lucy and… and they're torturing you making me watch or the other way around or… it's horrible Erza!"

The red head sat down next to her and pulled her in a hug. "Don't you worry, we're all here. We're all still alive. And remember, they're _gone. _They won't be able to touch you. You're safe with us."

Kera closed her eyes as she leaned into Erza. The red head kept on holding her but she turned her gaze towards Lucy. She mouthed her a thank you. Lucy smiled warmly, it was a touching scene, if Kera wasn't suffering so bad of course.

Lucy wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to comfort Kera too, but she didn't know how fragile she was. Erza knew the most about her and yea… they might have found out about Kera's… past and what she had to endure, but Erza still knows more about her than they did. After a few minutes she decided to sit on her bed while Erza held onto the scared girl.

Slowly Kera fell back asleep and it seems that she wasn't having a nightmare again. Erza smiled as she saw her peaceful face. "Hey Lucy, do you mind if I stay here with Kera?"

"Of course not, I don't have any problems with it." Lucy said. It was better than having either Natsu or Gray sleeping here. She didn't mind at all.

So now Lucy crawled under her blankets while Erza carefully moved Kera but still didn't let her go so she would be able to sleep next to her. She wanted to make sure she would be fine. Heck, she didn't even question why she was sleeping in Lucy's apartment.

Giving Kera one last glance Lucy closed her eyes and fell asleep, hoping that everything would be better when they woke up.

* * *

The following morning Kera smiled as she slept. The sun came out and shone in the brunette's eyes. Subconsciously she knitted her brow, frowned and turned around, but when she did she was met with slight resistance and… something was in front of her.

Opening her eyes lazily the first thing she saw was red hair. "Huh?" Turning her head slightly she saw that the red hair belonged to Erza… well duh… who else would have red hair?

She nudged her slightly. As a response she received a moan and the red haired girl turned around. Kera saw her sleeping face and she smirked slightly. She blew some air into her face and watched as the red head scrunched up her nose. She blew air into her face again and watched Erza slowly open her eyes.

Kera smiled weakly. "Hey."

Erza blinked. "Hey… you doing alright?" she asked still fighting off the sleep.

The brunette nodded slightly. "Yea, thank you."

The red head yawned while rubbing her eyes. "Thank Lucy, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for her."

Kera moved her head and looked at the other bed. Lucy was still asleep and her arm was dangling out of the bed. She smiled and mentally thanked Lucy. She was a really great friend.

Erza propped her head on her hand while yawning. "So… you'll be fine now? No nightmares?"

"I don't know…" Kera answered truthfully. "I'm still… that whole Nirvana thing kind of freaked me out and brought back bad memories. Only this time my mind is using you guys to haunt me more."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and smiled sadly. "I know you guys are there for me and I appreciate it. I really do. And… I'm still amazed you guys took me into your family."

"We're family now Kera. I'm your big sister and Natsu is your big brother. The others are your family too. It doesn't matter if we're not related or anything, but we're still there for each other. And I did vow to be your bigger sister and to protect you. I'm not giving up on that." Erza told her while giving her a serious expression. "No matter how many bad decisions you do, or even if you try and kill me." She added.

Kera sighed and nodded.

"And Lucy is part of your family now too."

Kera snapped around to look at Erza again. She smiled knowing what this meant. "Yea… she's a great sister to have too."

Silence filled the room as Lucy kept on sleeping. Kera glanced at Erza. "Hey, do you got something planned for today?" She asked.

Erza shook her head. "No, I don't have any missions either, so I'm free. Why?"

"Do you want to train? You know, like old times?" She asked with a small smile. Erza chuckled and nodded. "Sure."

"Great! Let me just get ready." Kera said getting out of bed. Even though Lucy was still sleeping Kera didn't have to be entirely quiet. Lucy was a deep sleeper. Noise doesn't wake her up that much.

Erza had gone back to her place to get ready as well. They would meet by the woods in a few minutes.

But before Kera left she wrote Lucy a letter where she was and thanking her again for helping her with her nightmare. She knew Lucy was a great girl and now a great sister to her. She had to find a way to repay her somehow.

Because now she knew that Lucy was looking out for her as well.

**There it is! Hope you enjoyed it. And don't forget to leave a review behind and/or a request. I'll gladly take them ;) **

**Until next time!**


	14. The Changeling

**Ah well, not many reviews but I won't give up. I'll still keep on posting. So this time it's The Changeling! A guest asked for this and here it is! Let's see if our friends will get out of this alive. **

**Alex: Glad you liked it. And I don't mind your fangirling at all. And yea Lucy was great in that last chapter, well now we'll see how they like being switched ;) **

* * *

**Changeling**

"We're finally back home!" Natsu cheered as he saw the guild hall. "Finally!" He was definitely excited for this. They had finished the mission on Galuna Island with success and had headed back home. Unfortunately one person wasn't happy.

Erza appeared behind him with a dark aura surrounding her. "You do know you're still getting punished."

Natsu winced and jumped behind Kera. "Protect me of mighty Dragon Queen!"

"Natsu!" Kera shouted pushing him away. "I'm not going to protect you from anything! And anyway, maybe I want to see you get punished. And anyway, Masters punishments are nothing."

The Fire Dragon Slayer looked hurt. "Ouch Kera, that hurts! That really hurts right here." He said pointing at his heart.

"Who said you were getting punished by the Master?" Erza sneered at her. Kera paled knowing exactly what she was getting at. Now she jumped behind Lucy and pushed her in front of her. "Lucy save me!"

"What!? I thought you were the all mighty Dragon Queen!" She argued, but Kera still stayed behind her back. "She's terrifying, _her _punishments are horrible!"

Happy nodded flying up to them. "That's right! You don't want to mess with Erza!"

Lucy paled hearing this. Was that really true? Was Erza _worse _than Master?

Gray snorted. "Man up Kera, the only reason why you aren't afraid of Master is because he always takes it easy on you."

Kera cowered behind Lucy as Erza glared at her. "Yea, but she doesn't!"

Erza cracked her knuckles. "That's why I'll be enjoying your punishment." She said with a smirk and Kera shrunk as if she were so tiny. "No!" She shouted while wailing her arms in the air.

Lucy sighed. This was going to be… fun… she already can see that this 'punishment' will be the death of her. No matter if she got it from Erza or the Master. She was a goner either way.

* * *

After walking through the streets they finally have reached their guild. As they entered the guild Erza immediately looked for the Master, but she couldn't find him. "Where is the Master?" She called out.

Mira stepped up and smiled. "He had to go to a last minute conference with the council, so he's not here at the moment."

Both Gray and Natsu high fived hearing this. "Yea! No punishment! We're in luck!" Natsu shouted while he and Gray started dancing while Happy flew around screaming in joy that he could still keep his four lives.

Erza appeared glaring at the two boys. "That doesn't mean you're off the hook!" She snapped at them making both boys flinch. Kera just shook her head. "Idiots…"

"You're not getting away either." The red head turned at her.

Kera jumped behind Lucy again. "Kera!" Lucy shouted trying to get away from her.

Erza glared at them all. "You all will be punished, even if Master isn't here. You broke guild rules. I'll punish you myself if it's necessary."

Behind them Wakaba sighed shaking his head. "Well, it's been nice knowing you kids. Jeez, poor kids, I can understand Gray and Natsu but poor Lucy."

The blonde paled hearing this. What was this punishment that everyone was so afraid of!? She wanted to know! But… maybe she didn't want to know… yea… not knowing is better.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted walking towards him. "Why aren't you feeling sorry for us!?" He then started beating up Wakaba and soon Gray joined in.

"Why do you guys always forget me!?" Happy flew over to them while crying his eyes out.

Lucy was terrified. "What is going to happen!?" She shouted grabbing her hair almost tearing it out.

She could hear a whimper. Turning around she shrieked. In the corner was Kera rocking her body. "Kera!?" Lucy asked shocked. The brunette grabbed her and started shaking her. "I don't want to die Lucy! I'm so young! I didn't get to live a life!"

Now Lucy was terrified.

Natsu stood in front of the request board and was glancing at a weird looking paper. "Now that's a weird looking request." He mumbled. Gray stood beside him and nodded his head. "Yea… what is it?"

Natsu grabbed it and glanced at it. "There are strange words here."

"So it's a translation request? We don't get those often…" Kera said walking over to them with Lucy beside her.

"What does it say?" Lucy asked.

"No way!" A voice shouted. Both girls flinched. Turning around Erza stood there with a death glare. "You are not taking on a mission. You hear that?"

"Well what does it say Natsu?" Happy said flying over to the pink haired boy. "Does it say anything about fish!?"

Kera chuckled. "I doubt that."

"Aw man…" Happy flew down on the table and started looking depressed.

Erza growled. "Didn't you hear me!? You're not taking a request!"

Ignoring her Natsu laid the paper down on the table and glanced over it. "It's some kind of ancient language."

Kera groaned. "Great… mysterious text that no one can read." She muttered. How ordinary… not…

Happy glanced at the paper and noticed there were other letters that you could actually read. "There are normal words too!" He stated.

Gray moved his head but Lucy pushed him away slightly wanting to see herself. Kera pushed everyone aside and grabbed the piece of paper. "Let me read it! I think I can decipher what it says." But before she could even read a word it was taken from her hand.

Natsu had grabbed it back. "No way! I found it so I get to read it!"

"Have you never heard about sharing!?" Kera snapped at him.

The Dragon Slayer stuck his tongue out at her before setting it back on the table. Leaning himself on it he glanced at the paper in confusion. "Okay here it goes! Uka mere goshi mara trua tera mara. What the hell!? That doest even mean anything!" He complained.

Suddenly the paper started glowing and everyone looked at it dazed, even Erza. Wakaba and Macao saw this and shook their heads. "Jeez, those kids are so terrified their sweating rainbows!"

Macao gave him a dumb look. "Uh… I think you drank too much."

The glow subsided and everyone still stood there looking dazed. The first one to snap out of it was Gray. He started shivering and grabbed himself. "Oh god! It's so cold! Someone turn up the heat guys!"

Elfman looked confused. "Hey, Ice Wizards don't get cold."

"I'm serious guys, its freezing." Gray shivered again.

Lucy was the next to snap out of it. But immediately something felt different. "Hey guys!?" Her voice seemed to be deeper. "Why does my chest feel so heavy!?" She asked while looking around and then she bucked down. "Agh! And my back hurts!"

"Uh… you feeling alright Lucy?" Mira asked cocking her head.

Gray looked at Lucy and almost shrieked. "What the heck?"

Natsu snapped out of it next. "Huh? What's going and why do I feel so different?" His voice sounded to be a bit higher. He looked around and saw Kera standing next to him. He screamed in horror.

Kera blinked in confusion. "Uh… what happened?" She asked confused.

Happy shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "Why… why do I feel so small? No… no it can't be!"

Erza looked around and started smiling. "Oh my god! This is so cool!"

And that's when hell broke out. Natsu glared at Kera and pointed a finger at her. "What the hell is going on!? Why am I looking at myself!?"

Kera looked at Natsu and frowned. "Don't start saying this is my fault! It's always my fault! And god Lucy is right! There's something heavy on my chest as well!"

Erza suddenly grabbed her boobs. "I don't think I had these before!"

Natsu paled. "What is going on!?"

"Natsu!" Happy screamed before pouncing on him and punching him in the face, but it didn't hurt at all. Natsu pushed him off of himself. "Stop it Happy!"

"It's Erza you idiot!"

Natsu blinked. "Wait what!?"

Gray looked at Lucy. "Why are you in my body!?" He asked sincerely

"Me? What about you!" Lucy snapped at him.

"Don't be so mean Lucy!" Erza shouted at her while wailing her hands in the air up and down.

"What do you mean rude!? All of a sudden I see a duplicate of myself! And why does my voice sound like a girl!?"

Natsu stood up and glanced at Lucy. "That's because you are a girl."

Lucy turned at him and frowned. She raised a finger at him. "It was your fault flame brain! You and your stupid brain of yours! Did you fry it up or something!?"

"Hey!" Kera shouted. "If you're going to argue with me then do it in my face!" She shouted.

Natsu grabbed his head and pulled at his hair. "What's going on!?"

Everyone in the guild was looking at them confused and horrified. They don't know what was going on either.

"You idiots! Don't you see what happened!?" Happy shouted while glaring at them all. They all looked at the blue cat. "We've switched bodies!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted.

Kera knelt down towards Happy. "Stop fooling around Happy! This isn't funny!"

The blue cat tightened one of his paws and glared at Kera. "It's Erza you dimwit!"

Kera looked shocked for one moment.

Erza wailed. "If you want to yell at me Kera then do it to my face!"

Everyone stayed silent for a moment. Gray looked at the blue cat. "So you're saying…"

The blue cat who was actually Erza nodded. "Yes, Gray and Lucy have switched bodies, Natsu and Kera switched and worst of all me and that stupid cat!"

Natsu who was actually Kera burst out laughing. "Oh my god! You're a cat!" She kept on laughing while pointing at the blue cat that was Erza.

Erza who was actually Happy looked like he was about to cry. "Why is switching with me the worst of all!?"

Kera grabbed Erza by her now blue tail and picked her up. "Ha! You're a cat! I can do whatever I want and you can't say anything!"

"Let me down now Kera! I command you!" Erza shouted while trying to get out of the brunette's grasp but she didn't listen to her.

Instead she just held her from her tail and kept on pushing her so she was swinging around. "This is fun!" she laughed, but when Erza was close enough she used her claws and scratched Kera across the face. "Ow!" She shouted while letting the cat go.

Erza landed on her feet gracefully. It seems even though she was a cat now she was still graceful.

"I can sense a spell has been casted. You kids don't feel so good don't you?" Everyone turned around and saw Master Makarov standing at the front of the guild.

"Master!" Erza shouted standing in front of him as a cat. "You're back!" Kera called while holding her nose.

"Gramps!" Natsu shouted in Kera's body.

Makarov glanced at them all. "I noticed that request on the board. By reading the text you activated the spell and so switched bodies."

Kera glared at Natsu. "You idiot! This is your fault!" She jumped on Natsu and started pummeling him, but in truth it looked like Natsu was fighting Kera, but it was the other way around.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Erza shouted. Both jumped but remembered that the scary devil was actually just a cat.

Makarov looked up. "And that spell is called the Changeling."

Gray who was in Lucy's body touched Kera's shoulder who was actually Natsu. "So you're actually Natsu huh?"

"Yea…" He started.

Gray grabbed him and pulled at him closer. "You idiot! What did you do to us!?"

"Me!?" Natsu asked offended. "I just tried to read the stupid job request! And would someone get this weight off of my chest!"

"Stop it Lucy… I mean Gray. This spell doesn't just switch personalities, it also switches their magic." Makarov explained.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted in shock again. How could this be possible?

He grabbed his chin. "There is something you might also want to know." He started and everyone swallowed hard. "If the spell hasn't been reversed in thirty minutes when it has been initially casted, then you will never return the way you were."

"NO!" Kera shouted as Natsu. "No! I won't see to that my big sister is a cat! And worst of all Happy!"

Natsu ran over to Elfman and Mira. "Do you know how long we've been already mixed up like this!?"

"Sixteen minutes." Mira said calmly. "So you only have fourteen minutes left."

Natsu turned around. "Don't you know how to reverse the spell gramps? Or anything!?"

"Hm, since it's an ancient spell there is only the conclusion… that I don't know." He told them with a small smirk.

Everyone hit the floor defeated. Makarov walked passed them. "And I wanted to punish you so bad, but I think you have your hands full in the moment. Best of luck to you kids."

Gray jumped up. "Okay that's it! I can't take this anymore!" He was about to take off his shirt but Lucy intervened and stopped him. "Don't you dare take off that shirt!" She warned him. Kera, to help Lucy kicked Elfman, Macao and Wakaba away.

Happy stood there thinking hard. "So even though switching bodies with Lucy, Gray still has the habit to take his clothes off." Suddenly an idea popped into his head. "That means!"

Erza noticed this and glared at him. "Don't you dare!"

Happy got ready. "Alright here it goes! Wish me luck guys! Requip!" With that light surrounded him and not even a few seconds later did he appear and was standing in a swimsuit.

All the boys were standing there with their mouths wide and hearts in their eyes.

Kera in Natsu's body facepalmed. Erza yelled. "How dare you!" She tried to attack Happy but since she was just a cat she couldn't do anything. Happy moved around and Erza got an elbow in her face and she hit the floor.

She then started sulking. "I was an S-Class wizard, I was strong, now I'm weak and can't do anything."

Kera stood there with a hand on her hip that made Natsu's body look really girly. "Well now you know how I felt."

"This is horrible!" Erza screamed in terror.

"So wait, we switched our magic and not only that, we suck at them!? So uncool!" Natsu shouted who still couldn't believe this.

"Hey Kera… or whoever is in there." Wakaba called out, but Natsu glared at him. "It's me Natsu you idiot!"

"So does that mean you can actually control Kera's magic more now that you're in her body?" He asked.

Natsu blinked a few times and Kera was now curious as well. "Yea… that would be interesting."

Mira smiled slightly. "Uh… Kera… you're drewling lava on the floor."

"What!?" She shouted jumping up in surprise. Mira was right. She was drewling lava! But how! "Agh! How do you stop this!?"

Erza flew up to her. "You use fire magic! You should know!"

"But this is way too much!" Kera argued as she tried to shovel the lava back in her mouth but it just wouldn't stop coming.

Lucy sighed in Gray's body. "This is so not right…" With her mouth opened she started to drewl ice shards onto the floor. Mira pointed it out and she almost cried. She quickly covered her mouth. "This is so disgusting!"

"You have no idea…" Kera muttered holding her mouth.

Natsu grinned. "Finally! I'll be able to use more than just fire and I'll have the power of the Dragon Queen! Haha! Here it goes! I'm all fired up!" He pushed a hand out but out of it only came a small amount of fire. He blinked. "What!? This is all you can do!? This is nothing!"

Kera gritted her teeth. "Hey! I have to work really hard to get that amount of flame you just have willingly at your beck and call!"

"This sucks! I want my body back! Kera give me back my body!"

"I would if I could you idiot! And anyway you've ruined my body enough!"

"No I didn't! I make it better!"

"You're a girl Natsu!"

"And you're a guy!"

"I want my body back!" Both Natsu and Kera shouted at the same time before trying to lunge at each other again, but a voice stopped them.

"Don't worry guys!" A voice called out.

Everyone turned around and Lucy stood up smiling. "Levy!" She called out.

Both Natsu and Kera's eyes went wide. "Levy!" They called out as well, happy to see her there.

Droy smirked. "That's right! Shadow Gear is here to save the day!"

Jet nodded. "You'll be back to normal in no time! We'll sort this out!"

Kera gave him a bored look. "You mean Levy will?"

Both boys stopped and started stuttering, but then Jet got into her face. "Shut up Natsu! Levy is a great girl!"

"I'm Kera you idiot!" She snapped at him. "And if I wouldn't be stuck in this disgusting body I would be punching you in the face so hard right now."

He backed off and nodded. "Yep, that's Kera."

"You're so sweet Levy!" Lucy said in a sweet tone, but she still hated being stuck in Gray's body.

Levy smiled. "Anything for a girlfriend, and anyways… I want to read your novel and I don't want to talk to a guy about that. They don't get what we talk about."

"Hey!" Both Natsu and Gray, who looked like Kera and Lucy, shouted a bit offended.

Kera stepped up. "So how are you going to do it?"

Levy sat down at the table and grabbed the piece of paper. "Lucy for you I know a bit of ancient language. First of all I'm going to see what has been written down on the flyer."

Gray nodded. "Good work but do it quick, we don't have much time."

Erza jumped on the table and glared at everyone. "Alright! Listen up everyone, we need to let Levy work in peace that means no fighting."

Everyone glanced at her with a strange look but Kera chuckled trying to hold in a laughter, but it wasn't working at all. The red head glared at her. "What now!?"

She pointed at her mouth and the red head looked down. She paled as she noticed she had a fish in her mouth! A fish! In her mouth! She started sulking in a corner. "Why did I have a fish in my mouth!?"

Kera started laughing. "Oh my god! You being a cat is seriously funny! Ha! So good! Wa… hold… agh! No!" While she was laughing Erza jumped on her face and started scratching her. "Agh! Erza stop! That hurts!" She yelled while trying to get the blue cat off of her.

Natsu gritted his teeth. "Hey! That's my face you're ruining!" He moved and his chest moved with him. He gritted his teeth. "God damn it! How do you walk with these!" He grabbed his boobs a little irritated.

Kera growled at him. "Hey! Don't touch them you pervert!"

"It's my body at the moment so I can do what I want!" Natsu argued.

Kera got into his face and it looked like she was about to kill him. "Don't. Touch. My. Body. Got that!?"

"It's not my fault that I feel so strange!" He shouted at her.

Lucy jumped up. "Hurry up Levy, we only have like ten minutes left."

Natsu yelled as he grabbed his now brunette long hair. "This is driving me crazy! I feel so funny! Like something is holding me back or suppressing me! Agh!"

Happy sat there in Erza's body enjoying his time he had. "Oh come on, it's not that bad."

"Yes it is!" Erza shouted.

Another minute later Levy closed her book and sighed. Kera and Lucy jumped in. "So? You figured it out? You know how to turn us back?" Kera asked desperately.

Levy shook her head. "No, I'm stumped."

In that moment five people died. Kera hit the ground completely defeated and Erza didn't want to believe she was going to be a cat forever! Gray stood there with his head bowed down.

But then he snapped.

"I can't take this!" He shouted grabbing his shirt again, but Lucy jumped in again to intervene. "I told you to not do that!" She shouted.

Kera started to cry. "I want to be a girl again! I don't want to be stuck in a boy's body, especially Natsu's!"

Natsu smirked. "Well at least now I can command every Dragon and Dragon Slayer out there. I bet I can defeat everyone! If I wouldn't feel so strange. And my back hurts because of this stupid chest!" He shouted.

Kera raised an eyebrow at him. "It's not the chest, believe me. It's something else."

Natsu gave her a strange look wondering what she was saying.

Gray jumped over to Macao. "How much time do we have left?"

"About eight minutes. I hate to say it but you might want to prepare for the worst." He told them all.

Everyone looked like they were about to die.

* * *

Gray sighed as he was sitting on the bench. "So what are we going to do if this doesn't work out?"

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked confused.

He glared at him. "I mean are we going to just adapt to our new bodies and go back to work?"

He shrugged. "I guess there's nothing else to do. We don't have many options." He muttered.

Happy grinned. "I don't care whatever happens! If I just stay quiet everyone will fear me because I'm super scary now!" He said with a grin.

"What?" Erza snarled at him.

"Well no one asked for your opinion you stupid cat!" Lucy shouted at Happy. "I just want to be a cute girl again!" She sighed.

Kera sighed as well. "I know how you feel." And the two started drewling again.

Natsu looked at both of them shocked. "Ew, are you two drewling your elements? That is so gross!"

"We know it's gross!" Both of them snapped at the Dragon Slayer. Kera gritted her teeth. "I wouldn't be drewling if I had god damn control! It's like your overflown with fire magic that I can't even control it!"

Realization hit Lucy. "Guys… I just realized something. If we do stay stuck and no one knows how to use their magic we're technically…"

"The weakest team in Fairy Tail." Kera realized it as well… no… she didn't want to be weak again! Not again!

Natsu yelled. "What use is it being a wizard if I can't burn stuff anymore!"

"You still can you know…" Gray told him.

Natsu grunted. "But it's weak…"

"It's not weak you ass!" Kera shouted at him.

Erza flew around feeling the worst of them all. "I was an S-Class Mage! I am not a stupid cat! I can't accept this!" She then was on the ground sulking. "If I weren't trapped in this dreadful body…"

"You're mean!" Happy shouted while wailing his arms. "There's nothing wrong with being a cat! I like being a cat!" With that he jumped into the air but landed right on Erza trapping her to the ground.

Macao was confused. "What were you trying to do Happy?"

"Ever since we switched she's been saying mean stuff to me. I wanted to fly away because I was angry but I forgot I couldn't fly anymore because I don't have my wings." Happy stated a bit sad.

Erza was underneath him being crushed to death. "I-I'm… s-sorry… I-I've… b-been mean…" With that she blacked out for a moment.

Kera walked over to them and threw Happy off of Erza and picked her up and cradled her into her arms. "Aw, this is actually cute." She said with a grin.

"You know, even if they don't switch back they're still somewhat together." Mira said with a small smile. "Kera and Erza switched with Natsu and Happy and both are really close so they'll still be close just in different bodies and it won't seem weird. Natsu and Gray switched with Kera and Lucy so it'll just seem like the girl have been fighting ever since."

"I've got it!" Levy suddenly shouted grabbing everyone's attention.

"So you can switch us back?" Natsu asked hopefully.

"I figured out what is says. May this eternal exchange provide you with eternal happiness. Kind of cute isn't it?" She said with a smile.

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Yea it kinda is."

"So this eternal exchange will provide you with eternal happiness?" Gray wondered a bit confused.

Natsu though couldn't take it. "Yea!? So what does it mean?"

Levy grinned. "So everyone who has been switched will live happily ever after!"

There was a huge silence until both Kera and Erza snapped. "But I'm not happy god damn it!" Both screamed at the same time.

Gray sighed. "We wanted you to lift the spell not read it." He told her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I guess I got side tracked a bit." With that she immediately got back to work on finding a way to switch her friends back to normal.

"Only three minutes left!" Macao called out and Lucy burst out crying. She was not seeing a light at this end of the tunnel.

Erza couldn't take it anymore either. "I can't believe it… my whole life will now be fish for breakfast, lunch and dinner!"

"At least I can feed you now and it won't cost so much." Kera commented with a snicker but the cat sent her a glare. "I don't want to be a god damn cat!" She shouted flying away.

"The situation looks dire with only one minute left to go!" Macao called out feeling like he could mess with them a bit more.

"We didn't ask for the time!" Natsu shouted almost wanting to strangle him.

Makarov walked up to them. "So I see you're still trying to figure out the spell."

Kera turned to him and started pleading. "We're really sorry Master! We get it! We learned our lesson!"

"Oh!" He shouted like he got an idea. Gray, Kera and Erza stood there waiting for him to answer, but then he shook his head. "Nope, my mind is blank."

"AGH! We're not going to make it!" Gray shouted grabbing his shirt again wanting to pull it off. Lucy jumped on him and pinned his arms together. "Taking off my shirt won't help anyone Gray!" She shouted at him.

"Only forty seconds to go." Macao called.

Makarov stood up. "I did remember something about the spell."

Everyone went over to him. "What is it!?" Erza asked.

He glanced at them all. "Even if the spell can be reversed it has to be done one at a time. Meaning it's impossible to change you all back to normal at once."

"What!?" Natsu shouted.

"Thirty seconds… ish." Macao called out to them.

Gray glared at everyone. "Who's going first?"

"It should be me and Kera!" Natsu shouted getting in there first. Kera nodded. "For the first time I agree with Natsu!"

Lucy looked shocked. "Wait! I don't want to be stuck like this! I'm a guy!"

"Well I'm a guy too! But we're Dragon Slayers!" Kera argued back.

"Hold up!" Erza called. "As Fairy Tai's strongest female wizard I should go first! It's for the good of the guild. And I can kill Natsu." She stated but Kera looked hurt. "That's my body you'll kill!"

"Good, two birds with one stone."

"ERZA!" Both Natsu and Kera shouted shocked and hurt.

Wakaba stood next to Mira and shook his head. "This doesn't look good." They were all arguing on who should go first. It was a disaster.

"Well… at least they can't use their magic." Mira told him. She was right because that would have been way worse.

"Fifteen seconds left!" Macao shouted again.

"Hold on! I got it you guys!" Levy shouted getting up from her chair.

Macao started counting down. "Twelve, eleven…"

Levy nodded. "I'll try and explain it quick."

"Nine, eight…" Macao counted down but Natsu punched him back knocking him out. "No time for that! Just cast the spell!" He shouted.

The blue haired girl nodded. "Alright! Here it goes!" She started chanting the words on the paper and a bright light emerged. Words flew through the sky and everyone looked at it amazed. Levy kept on chanting the words until the light vanished.

When the light vanished everyone was standing there a bit frozen. Lucy blinked and looked at herself. She smiled. "Hey! I'm back to normal!" She shouted.

Gray smirked as he saw he was back in his own body. "Yea, so am I."

"You're awesome Levy!" Lucy cheered as she hugged the blue haired girl. "But how did you do it?"

Levy smiled. "Well, when I realized that the words themselves didn't make any sense I started saying the words backwards. You know that's actually the oldest trick in the book if you ask me. Say the words backwards and you reverse the spell."

"Wow, I never would have thought of that." Lucy said with a huge smile.

Gray nodded. "We owe you big time Levy."

Kera and Natsu sighed, but then realized something. "I'm still in the wrong body!" Both of them shouted at the same time.

Lucy and Levy stood there completely shocked. "WHAT!?"

"No! I'm still a cat! I… this can't be!" Erza shouted.

Happy grinned. "Wow, so I can stay like this!? Awesome!"

Lucy and Levy couldn't believe it! Were she and Gray the only ones who were switched back?

Kera almost jumped on the table. "Please Levy! There has to be something else! We can't stay like this!"

Levy grabbed the paper and smiled nervously. "Sorry guys… I guess… I didn't pronounce it right."

"WHAT!?"

"So we're stuck like this forever!?" Natsu shouted.

Kera hit the ground and started crying. "My life is over! I'm going to be a pink haired idiot for the rest of my life!"

Erza was on the ground crying as well. "I don't want to be a cat! This is all a nightmare!"

"Now now, stop your whining. There's got to be another way." Everyone turned around and couldn't believe what they were seeing. Mira was on the bar sitting crossed legged with a staff in her hands… just like Makarov would usually.

Makarov was standing on the ground. "Hey, something is right. Hey guys, did I get shorter?" He asked looking around a bit panicked.

Lucy and Gray gaped in horror. "No way! Don't tell me Mirajane and Makarov switched bodies!?" She shouted.

Makarov grinned. "This is unbelievable! I'm back in a young and hot body!"

"This can't be happening!" Mira cried out as the little Master.

Kera swallowed hard. "Who else?"

Cana stood there with her arms crossed. "Everyone shut up and man up. This is ridiculous."

Elfman was on the table drinking a barrel of alcohol, but seeing Cana he hitched and then he felt sick. "Oh god… I think I'm going to be sick." With that he fell to the ground.

Kera grabbed her pink hair. "This can't be happening! Everyone switched with someone else! This is a nightmare!"

Happy jumped up. "This is so awesome!"

"This is horrible!" Natsu shouted.

**Well now you know that magic is not a toy. In a blink of an eye it can turn your world on its head. The very fabric of your being can be pulled from you in an instant. So don't take it lightly. Don't forget to leave a review behind **

**Until next time.**

"Wait!" Kera shouted jumping up. "You can't seriously end it right here! I want my body back!"

"Switch us back!" Natsu and Erza shouted.

Happy stood there with a huge smile. "I don't care!"


End file.
